


Her Toyboy Dom

by CatWinchester



Category: Tom Hiddleston - Fandom, Unrelated (2007)
Genre: BDSM, Blackmail, Dom/sub, Exhibitionism, F/M, Figging, Fluff and Smut, Hot Sex, I REGRET NOTHING, Kink, Multiple Orgasms, Object Insertion, Older Woman/Younger Man, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Past Abuse, Post-Divorce, Public Sex, Restraints, Rope Bondage, Safe Sane and Consensual, Shibari, Smut, Spanking, Strapping, dom!Tom, spanking therapy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-20
Updated: 2015-09-30
Packaged: 2018-04-05 07:25:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 69,711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4171107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatWinchester/pseuds/CatWinchester
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Recently out of a very bad marriage, 39 year old Teri has resigned herself to being single. Unfortunately her young stud of a barman, Oakley, has other ideas. </p><p>Teri overcomes her own doubts and grasps her second chance at happiness but her daughters, and particularly her ex-husband, Ben, have other ideas.</p><p>Can their love endure not only her family’s scorn but when Ben senses an opportunity for blackmail over their kinky bedroom habits, the public ridicule? </p><p>(can be read as Oakley or AU Tom Hiddleston)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This has been milling around on my computer for ages. It has always had an entire plot but I was too distracted by other projects to do this justice. 
> 
> I can't promise regular updates, but I know exactly where this is going so it will be finished.

“You’re giving me very impure thoughts, keep bending over like that,” Oakley said as Teri leaned forward to load a fridge with beer bottles.

It was noon on Saturday so they were setting the venue up for tonight’s show. The whole building was buzzing with industry, from lighting guys to cleaners, all running around, preparing, but this, the VIP bar, was fairly quiet.

Teri was restocking the bar and Oakley was helping.

She knew that she probably shouldn’t enjoy it, Oakley was young enough to be her son, just, and she’d known him since he was 15, but his flattery made her feel good so she not only let him flirt with her but when he was on duty, she often chose him to help her, over of another staff member.

There was nothing to it, Oakley would flirt with anything in a skirt, but when your husband has declared you over the hill at 39 and run off with a 26 year old Barbie doll, you find yourself taking anything you can that might help buoy your shattered self-image.

As such, she wiggled her butt in reply to his comment, which made him laugh. He had a lovely laugh. He has a lovely everything, really; tall, blonde, with a runner’s body and a sharp mind, he was pretty fucking perfect. The trouble is, he knows it.

Teri didn’t really mind the ego though, it wasn’t as if she had to live with it, and his confidence was very attractive. He has that rare quality that no one can adequately sum up but they know it when they see it; charisma, and Thomas ‘Call me Oakley’ had it in spades.

As she turned to get another case she saw Oakley pick up the clip board with the supplies list and as she returned to her task, he slipped past her and she would swear that he intentionally rubbed himself against her bum. Space was tight behind the bar, but not that tight.

“Sorry, Teri,” he apologised. She doubted his truthfulness but she didn’t question him.

He wheeled the porter’s trolley towards the storeroom and Teri moved onto the next fridge, this time stocking it with those alcopops, for people who want to get wasted but don’t like real alcohol.

When he returned, he unloaded the crates onto the bar, since the floor behind had become a little crowded with staked boxes.

I think that’s everything,” he said, looking over the list once more, running his finger down to make sure each item had been ticked.

He slipped back behind the bar to help put the bottles away and this time as well as his pelvis, she felt his hand caress her butt too. Nothing accidental about that. He didn’t apologise either, but got to work beside her, stocking spirits on the shelves and inserting optics into the bottles.

“Where do you want me tonight?” Oakley asked as he worked.

“Probably by the main doors,” Teri reply. He was great at tempting groups of women to come in and listen to bands they’ve never even heard of before.

“I thought you’d want me backstage to assist you,” he said and to her ear, it sounded as though he was pouting but when she turned to look, he had a mischievous glint in his eyes.

Teri blushed as she wondered if he had noticed that she’s assigning him to work with her more often recently. God, how embarrassing!

“Maybe later, once the numbers are near capacity,” she answered.

“Sounds good,” he practically purred.

They worked in companionable silence and once Teri finished with the under bar fridges, she helped him unpack the red wine. She was fine for the first few shelves but the top one was just a smidge too high and since the small steps she usually used seemed to have disappeared sometime last weekend, she stretched up to her full height, trying to reach.

“Here.” Suddenly he’s behind her, pressing right up against her, with his left hand on her hip as he took the bottle from her with his right hand and placed it on the shelf.

“Oakley, you’re getting close,” she warned gently.

“Close to what?” He asked, stepping back and when Teri moved out of the way, he finished stocking the top shelf.

“Close to the line,” she clarified.

“What line?” he asked, his face perfectly innocent as he turned towards her.

“Oak,” I sound disappointed.

“What line?” he grinned.

“The line where I have to tell you ‘no’ and embarrass us both.”

Recognition seemed to dawn and his grin became a smirk. “Well you know,” he said as he stepped closer, crowing her personal space. “You don’t _have_ to say no, then we both have fun.”

“Oakley, this isn’t funny any more.”

“What isn’t funny?”

‘ _God, he can be infuriating_ ,’ she thought.

“The flirting,” she clarified

“Who says it’s meant to be funny? Maybe I’m serious.”

“You flirt with anything that has a pulse-” she began to argue but he cut her off.

“Not true, I don’t flirt with Kevin, do I?”

‘ _How is it that even when I have a valid grievance, he can entertain me to the point where I’m not mad any more_?’ she wondered.

“Fine, you flirt with any female with a pulse, but we both know you’d turn tail and run if I ever agreed.”

“I would not!” he sounded indignant.

“Look, you could have your pick of anyone, girls in here throw themselves at you all night and I know you get a dozen or more phone numbers pressed into your hand-”

“Jealous?”

“No, observant. The point is, you’re young enough to be my son-“

“Not true, your oldest daughter is six years younger than me.”

“Five she’s almost 18. And technically, I still could have had you at 16.” She paused as she wondered what point she had been trying to make. “Look, all I’m saying is, tone it down, okay? You have plenty of people who would kill to sleep with you, and it’s not always necessary to flirt with every single female you come into contact with. Your ego will withstand it, I promise.”

“You think I flirt with you because it boosts my ego?” his humour seemed to have fled now, he looked totally serious.

“I think it’s just your nature and there’s nothing wrong with that, but it does neither of us any good to take things too far and get rejected.”

“Man, he really did a number on you.”

“What?”

“Ben. He’s got you believing you’re past it.”

“Oakley, I’m nearly 40 and I have two kids, I _am_ past it.”

He shook his head and before she could protest, he slipped in behind her, one hand around her waist, resting on her stomach to keep her in place, the other pointing at the mirror behind the bar.

“Look,” he told her. “What do you see?”

‘ _A middle aged woman with an Adonis over her shoulder_.’

“I don’t know.”

“Do you want to know what I see?”

‘ _Yes. No. Maybe_.’ She didn’t answer him.

“I see I beautiful woman,” he said, keeping eye contact with her in the mirror. “She has beautiful dark hair.”

“Dyed, I’m going grey.”

“Wide, emerald eyes, which tonight will be ringed with smoky khol eye liner, which makes me have very impure thoughts, I might add.”

“I wear too much makeup,” she argued.

“Darling, you wear just enough.”

He’d never called her darling before.

“And those lips,” he sighed. “Full and naturally pouty, they make me want to kiss you, then fuck you into oblivion.”

His lips were a whisper away from the skin on her neck now but he maintained eye contact with her.

“And that’s to say nothing of this body,” he crooned.

“I’m overweight.”

“You were built for sin, darling.”

He kissed her neck, making her feel weak at the knees, a sensation she’d never had before, not even as a teenager.

“No,” she said as a whisper.

“Yes.”

The store room door opened and John came through, carrying the backdrops for the stage, and Teri use the distraction to slip from Oakley’s grasp. Luckily, John didn’t seem to have noticed anything and they both nodded as he passed.

“That wasn’t kind,” Okaley admonished her once they were alone again.

“No, manhandling me is what’s unkind,” she countered, better able to think now that there was some distance between them.

“Oh?” he raised a questioning eyebrow, daring her to contradict him.

“I’m not only your boss, I’m a friend of your mum’s. This is inappropriate.”

“You know my mum but you aren’t her friend. There’s a difference.”

“Semantics, Oakley!” She was getting angry now. “You can't treat me like that.”

“But you know you want it.” He argued. “You love it.”

‘ _Smug bastard_ ,’ she thought.

“Even if I do, you can't give me what I want,” she retorted, regretting the words before they had even left her mouth.

“Oh?” He was smirking again. “Why is that?”

“Because in my experience, men who are as full of themselves as you are, are horrible in bed!”

“Are you sure about that?”

“Yes!”

“I could say the same about girls my age, no experience. I like experience.” That sexy smirk, which was never far from the surface, was back and clouding her thoughts.

She move to step around him and leave the bar but he blocked her path and leaned down to whisper in her ear.

“You know, I should spank you for lying to me. Lie to me again, and I will.”

‘ _Holy shit! How the fuck did he know_?’ her thoughts raced. ‘ _Is he guessing? No, he’s too fucking cocky to be guessing. He knows. Somehow, he knows_!’

Before she could ask a coherent question, his smirk became a smoulder and he stepped around her, freeing up her path to escape.

“I’ll finish off here,” he offered.

She all but ran away but as she went around the bar he called out, almost giving her a heart attack.

“I mean it, about the lying. Don’t think I’m kidding round about the consequences.”

Her very fast walk became a run.

Oakley smiled as he watched her run away. He knew he was right, she was attracted to him too, she was just too scared to do anything about it.

If he didn’t already have enough reasons to hate her ex, he now had another; destroying that vibrant woman’s confidence.

How could she call herself middle aged and fat? She had curves, yes, but wonderful ones, ones that had fuelled his fantasies since he had first met her. To a fifteen year old Oakley, she was perfection and now, 23 year old Oakley still wanted to hit that. Repeatedly.

As for being middle aged, while he couldn’t honestly say she looked 25, she looked youthful, he thought. More importantly, she looked beautiful. To him, middle age was frumpy dresses, sensible shoes and a utilitarian hair style. Teresa, or Teri as he liked to call her, usually wore denim or leather jeans, four inch heels, had long, luscious hair to the middle of her back and when she had on that smoky black makeup, the look she adopted once the venue opened, oh man! It kept him hard all night.

He’d always been respectful though, because of Ben.

Oakley didn’t like her ex-husband but he would be like his father, who had left his mother for another woman.

In some ways it was a blessing to Oakley; their father-son relationship had been dying for years but now, he could see his mum without the hassle of a lecture from his father. However he had seen how devastated his Mum had been. Oakley was a pretty easy going guy, until you hurt someone he cared about, and he really loved his mum.

He had known about his father’s affairs long before the man had finally left, but he couldn’t be the one to break his Mum’s heart, so he said nothing and the anger and hatred he felt festered, driving a wedge between them that would never heal.

If he was honest, his policy on cheating was why he was single so often, no commitment, and it was why he hadn’t slept with Anna a few years ago. Anna was great, but she was married, so he flirted and left it there. Had she been single… well, who knew? It was probably better not to have gone there though, it would only have caused another family row and possibly broken Anna’s heart in the process.

It had also been a lesson, that a woman scorned could turn on you. He’d been a bit more careful where he directed his flirting after that holiday.

He remembered when he used to spout the rhetoric that men and women would always be unfaithful, but how else was he supposed to react? His father, his supposed role model, was a pussy hound and they say the apple never falls far from the tree. Plus, the woman Oakley loved, the only one he could consider a long term commitment to, was already married. Thus the only way he could see his life developing, was as a player, flitting between women, never settling with one because he wouldn’t cheat.

Teri was a different story though, especially given what he knew about her kinks. He wanted her and damn it, now that she was free, he was going to have her.

He had discovered the BDSM equipment at her home one summer. His parents were there for a barbecue cum garden party and Teri had spilt a bloody mary on her cardigan when Ben knocked into her. Since she was busy, seventeen year old Oakley, ever eager to learn more about her, had volunteered to get her another jumper. She accepted so he had ventured upstairs and into her bedroom.

He didn’t mean to look inside the box, but it sat at the bottom of the wardrobe and just begged to be opened. His eyes had widened as he saw leather cuffs, silk ropes, too many toys and didoes to mention, plus blindfolds, silk scarves, BDSM magazines and god only knew what else. He didn’t have time to look through the whole thing so he had closed the box back up, then picked the first cardigan he saw and left.

That night he did his first internet search on BDSM and found himself hooked. Sadism didn’t really appeal, he wasn’t into causing too much pain, but he soon discovered that one could pick and choose the elements that they liked from the practice. Even being either a dominant or submissive wasn’t an absolute requirement, because there were also switches, people who ‘switched’ from one role to the other, depending on their mood.

There had always been a little niggling doubt as to Teri’s persuasion; was she the dom or the sub? If she was a dom, they were probably doomed because while Oakley could play the submissive, it wasn’t his natural inclination. He had his suspicions but it had taken him a few years to find a definitive the answer; she was a submissive.

He first began to work here when he came to London for drama school and her husband, Ben, was in the club most nights, drinking for free at the bar and lapping up the attention from women, who he was sure to tell that he owned the place and that he could introduce them to the band.

He didn’t own this place and he never had. This was Teri’s business and he did nothing but drink the profits and prop up the bar.

Oakley hated him even more, but that didn’t stop him from spiking the man’s drinks one night and whilst on a break, casually mentioning to Ben how he’d like to tie a sexy brunette up and fuck her brains out. That was all Ben needed to spill the beans.

He was an awful dom though. He thought it meant being served by his sub, in every way but in reality, it means caring for them, being the responsible one, being the adult. Having someone submit to you was a gift, not a right, but Ben forgot that.

Oakley was immensely pleased to hear that Teri was an awful sub, who hardly ever slept with him any more and refused to wait on him, hand foot and finger.

“Well, she does earn all the money,” Oakley reminded him. “Maybe you should wait on her sometimes.”

That had earned him a scathing look and he was told that he didn’t have a clue what he was talking about.

“I disagree. I learned under Mistress Hellfire,” he had replied with a cheeky grin. The Hellfire club was the most exclusive BDSM club in London and Oakley knew for a fact that his mentor had kicked Ben and Teri off the membership roster, because of Ben’s failure to adhere to club rules. Mistress Hellfire, or Jenny as he called her when not in a scene, had told him that Teri was popular and welcome back if she came alone, but her husband was barred from almost all the London establishments.

It was all Oakley could do not to turn up on Teri’s doorstep nine months ago, when he first heard about her separation, but he wasn’t that mercenary. She had two daughters to care for and a broken heart to nurse, so he stepped up his flirting and banter to buoy her spirits, and he listened to her. It had taken her a while to open up to him but eventually she had, usually after hours, when he stayed back to help her close up. She didn’t go into great detail about her life, she was very guarded, but he gathered that she had been unhappy for many years and was alternatively dreading being single, and relishing her newfound freedom.

Each night he saw her, she seemed happier than the night before, as if Ben’s absence from her bar (and her life) was a weight lifted from her shoulders. All the while Oakley was watching and waiting until the right moment.

Tonight night not be the perfect moment, she might refuse him, but not for long. He was sure of it.

He found himself singing as he finished stocking the bar, enjoying the anticipation of what was to come.

***

Teri buried her head in her hands. ‘ _How did he know?!_ ’ Was the foremost question in her mind. Had Ben told him about their sex life? Chalk up another reason to hate the bastard. That was unlikely though, because both men seemed to dislike each other, so she couldn’t imagine any pally talks about their various bedroom antics. Not that there had been many of those in the last years with Ben. It all became about him, she was just something to leave his seed in.

She couldn’t even remember the last time she came without a mechanical aid.

And thank god for sex toys! While her husband’s interest and care had dwindled, her sex drive hadn’t and without her battery powered friends, she would be a mass of frustration by now.

She had even considered going back to a few of the clubs they used to like, but she wasn’t sure she could trust anyone enough to submit to them, not even for one night. Ben had well and truly abused her gift to him and it would be a very long time until she felt safe enough to enter another such relationship.

And vanilla sex just didn’t do it for her. She knew from past experience that while there was a certain relief and pleasure to be derived from boring sex, it paled in comparison to even her fantasies of submitting.

Sometimes she wondered if she’d be single for life and should just give in and consider buying shares in Duracell.

But now Oakley had expressed an interest.

Okay, it could never be a long term relationship because he was almost 17 years younger than she was, and that was wrong. Okay, maybe wrong wasn’t the right word, but no one would accept him as her boyfriend. Not even short term, because let’s face it, Oakley wasn’t a long term commitment kind of guy.

Still, could she use him to scratch her itch?

No! It was wrong, on so many levels.

And he would probably be crap! Not only was he full of himself, therefore likely to be a selfish lover, he wouldn’t exactly be initiated in the finer points of a dom/sub relationship, would he?

So it would be wrong and he would be a bad shag to boot. Really, there was no reason to even consider this. None at all. Nope.

It was ridiculous. Utterly, totally and completely ridiculous.

He was super hot though.

***

“So you’ve been hiding in here for the past three hours,” Oakley said, knocking but entering her office before she could ask who was there.

“I haven’t been hiding, I’m looking over the orders,” she said, not looking up from her computer.

Oakley tutted. “I told you not to lie to me again. That’s five.”

“Five what?” she asked, although she had a sinking feeling that she knew.

“Five spanks, darling.”

“Look, I don’t know where you got that ridiculous idea that-“

“Ten,” he answered. “Your bottom is going to be very sore if you keep this up.”

She was fuming and she stood up and came around the desk.

“All right, fine, but here’s the thing, Okaley. I might be a submissive, but I haven’t submitted to _you_!”

“Not yet, that’s true,” he agreed with a smug smile. “But you’ll, and I will keep a running tally until you do.”

“Fuck off, Oakley!”

“I should make that fifteen for not calling me Sir, but I’ll let that slide for now.”

“Who the bloody hell do you think you are?”

Her hands were on her hips, her bosoms heaving with each angry inhalation and her hair fanned around her shoulders as she shook her head in disbelief.

“Your future dominant, darling, I thought I’d made that clear. And if I may say, you have never looked sexier than you do right now,” he told her.

She didn’t know what to do, she had to get through to him. “Oakley, my daughters have a crush on you, for fuck sake! I can't sleep with you!”

“They’re too young for me and besides, I saw their Mum first. I-”

“Oakley-”

“Interrupt me again and I will add another five to your tally.”

Her eyes widened in shock but she didn’t answer back. Oakley considered this progress.

“Good girl,” he purred and she felt herself relax.

How long had it been since anyone had told her that?

“Now, if you’ll take a seat, I’ll tell you how I know this about you, and why I am the perfect Dominant for you.”

He gestured to the couch in her office and she found herself sitting next to him, angling herself to face him.

“This isn’t some infatuation,” he began. “I have lusted after you since the day I first met you and the more I know you, the more I want you. I’ve known you were into BDSM since I was seventeen and you are the reason I first looked into the practice.”

“How did you know?”

“You sent me to your room for something, and I discovered your little box of secrets.” He grinned as she blushed. “It’s nothing to be ashamed of, only proof that you have good taste. I learned how to practice the art under Mistress Hellfire.”

She looked suitable impressed.

“Once I learned of your persuasion, I asked her if she knew of you, and she remembered you. When she told me of your likes and dislikes, it only confirmed that you were my perfect match. I’ve had a few short term BDSM relationships but mostly, I tend to float at the club, picking from a handful of subs who enjoy my brand of domination.”

“How long have you been doing this?” Teri asked.

“Five years now. You have no idea the thrill it is when someone literally hands themselves, their pain, their pleasure, even their safety, over to you. It’s not something I take lightly. If you give yourself to me, darling, even if only for a night or two while you make up your mind, I can promise I will treasure your gift and never abuse your trust. Ever.”

Unbeknownst to her, tears began to fall from her eyes.

Oakley looked stricken. “What did I say?” he asked, reaching over to brush her tears away with his thumbs. When she didn’t push him away, he pulled her into his arms and held her while she cried, cooing softly to her until her tears abated.

“What was that about?” he asked gently when she had calmed down.

Teri pulled away, wiping at her eyes. “I’m sorry, I just think… I forgot how awful things got with… I didn’t want to remember how they should be, how it should work. You just reminded me that I married an arsehole and I was too stupid to see that he was using me, not loving me.”

“I am truly sorry for what he did to you, darling. I don’t expect you to suddenly trust me from nowhere, trust is built over time, but we’ve known each other for seven years now. Ask yourself, honestly, have I ever given you cause to doubt me? Have I ever hurt you? Said something unkind in anger?”

“No.” She shook her head. “But, and I’m not trying to be unkind here, Oakley, but you have a different girl every week.”

“A slight exaggeration,” he smiled. “But how am I supposed to commit to someone when it’s your face I see every time I fuck them?”

“It’s just infatuation, Oakley, this can't last.”

“I believe it can, and I’m willing to do whatever it takes to make it work.”

“But surely you want children, no?”

“Maybe. I honestly don’t know. If I do, it won’t be for years and years. I want a career first so if it never happens, then it doesn’t. I’ll still have your daughters to dote on, and nieces and nephews.”

“You say that now but-”

“But nothing,” he laid a finger over her lips. “I’m not asking you to marry me or move in with me, or even date me, at least publically. I’m only asking you to give me one thing, a chance.”

When he put it that way, how could she say no?

“Would you feel happier if you could speak to Mistress Hellfire? Get a character reference, so to speak?”

She shook her head, it would be too embarrassing after having been kicked out of their club. Although, technically it was Ben who was kicked out, for being too handy with subs that had not agreed to play with him.

Really, she should have seen his infidelity coming.

“Please?” he asked, his big blue eyes tempting her too put her fears aside, just once, and agree.

“Okay,” she said softly.

“What was that?”

“I said okay, Master.”

“Why did you call me that?”

“What do you like to be called?” she asked, her eyes wide with fear.

He took her hands in his and softly ran his thumbs over the backs, soothing her.

“I asked you to repeat yourself so you would speak up,” he explained gently. “Don’t call me Master unless I truly am your master, darling. A title has to be earned, not taken.”

The sadness in her eyes as she nodded her hear broke his heart, and he wondered how much punishment she had endured to make master her default title.

“What would you like to call me for now, Oakley, Tom or Sir?”

She opened her mouth to reply but hesitated. “I don’t know.”

“That takes your tally up to fifteen. _Don’t_ lie to me.” He said gently but firmly. “Now tell me what you want to call me, I won’t be offended if you don’t want to use a title yet.”

“Sir,” she whispered.

“Because you want to, or because you feel you have to?”

“Because-”

“Look into my eyes as you answer.”

With reluctance, she met his gaze and swallowed. “Because I want to.”

“Good girl.” He grinned. “Your safe word for tonight is hamster.”

“Hamster?” she asked, trying not to laugh.

“Well I can't see any way it could be uttered accidentally, do you?” he grinned.

Teri shook her head at the absurdity of the word.

“Now, darling, I want you to stand up, push your jeans and nickers down to your knees, then settle yourself over my lap.”

Suddenly her heart was in her throat. Was she really going to do this?

She stood up but she made no move to undo her jeans.

Oakley just sat there as she argued with herself, waiting patiently. He knew this had to be her choice and he knew she wanted this as much as he did, he could see it in her eyes. The only question, was she brave enough?

He could coax her into it, bully her into it, guilt her into it, but he didn’t want any of that. Submission wasn’t true and pure if it was coerced in any way.

If she backed out, there would be no hard feelings but equally, he wasn’t done trying.

Teri pressed her full lips together as she looked down at him.

He sat as he usually did, legs spread, radiating a quiet confidence that she found so attractive, and patiently waiting for her.

If she did this, there would be no going back, not for the rest of the night, at least.

It wasn’t that she didn’t think Oakley would stop if she used her safeword; the idea that he might not was a worry but that was because of Ben, nothing to do with Oakley.

What truly worried her was that there would be no going back because if she was honest with herself, she wanted this too.

He was young, virile, as handsome as a Greek Adonis and even the thought of being kissed by him made her heart flutter. But it wasn’t just about that, what if she fell in love with him?

She already loved him in a platonic way, but she had always carefully regulated her romantic feelings. Did she dare to let that go?

The thing that most people didn’t understand, was that BDSM wasn’t like a regular relationship, where a quick shag after a date could quickly be gotten over. BDSM was an intense exercise in trust and after having trusted an arsehole for so many years, it was an even bigger step for Teri than for most people.

If she did this, she was worried she’d get a lot more than an orgasm out of it, like a bad case of unrequited love.

Oakley held his hand out towards her.

“You can say no,” he promised. “With no repercussions, no punishments, no hard feelings. I sincerely hope you won’t though.”

She looked at his hand; it was so big, and the idea of it landing on her arse made her clitoris throb.

Slowly, she reached out and placed her hand in his, and was rewarded with a wide smile.

“What’s the safe word?” he asked.

“Hamster,” she answered, unable to keep a chuckle out of her voice.

Luckily Oakley shared her humour and gently guided her forward until she was standing next to him, then he let her hand go.

Slowly, her hands went to her belt and with shaking fingers, she undid it.

Oakley hoped the tremors were from excitement, not fear.

She undid her jeans next and as instructed, pushed them down to her knees, along with her g-string.

Oakley caught her hand again and kissed the back of it.

“Thank you, darling.”

“What for?” she asked.

“For trusting me.” He guided her over his lap, hoping she could feel his length, which was now rock hard, pressed into her hip.

“Spread your legs as far apart as they’ll go,” he commanded as he gathered her hands in the small of her back, holding her wrists together in one of his large hands.

Teri was so turned on right now, it was almost painful.

“You have a beautiful ass,” he said as he caressed it, trailing his fingers over the soft skin. “Only a nice rosy glow could improve it.”

His fingers dipped into her slit and he could feel how wet she already was.

“Do you remember the safe word?”

“Yes, Sir.”

“Say it.”

“Hamster.”

“Good girl.” With both her wrists secured in one of his hands, he resumed caressing her then from nowhere, the first blow came, making her squeak. It wasn’t too hard, but it had been a long time since she’d been spanked and it took her by surprise. He then continued to caress her.

That pattern of spanking and caressing held for the first ten spanks, then his fingers delved into her slit.

“So wet, you enjoy this, don’t you? You bad girl! I can see that I’m going to have to be very firm with you.”

She groaned. Obviously he had learned that in order to truly fuck a woman, you had to stimulate her mind too, and his words were an incredible aphrodisiac to her submissive nature.

Finally he delivered the final five spanks quickly, bringing tears to her eyes and making her cunt twitch with need.

Then his fingers slipped into her folds and he caressed her with languorous strokes.

With each touch he brought her closer to orgasm and she hoped that he would fuck her, or at least let her come. However, he simply returned to caressing her cheeks once more and bend over to whisper in her ear.

“You did very well, darling. Now pull your pants up.”

She stood up and looked surprised as she did her jeans back up.

“You didn’t really think it could be that easy, did you?” he smirked, taking her hand and pulling her back to the couch. “No, if I give you want you want now, you might refuse me later. If you want to come, darling, you’ll meet me back here once the club closes, then I’ll show you what ecstasy means! In the meantime, your tanned ass will serve as a reminded of the delights that await you. And don’t even _think_ about coming without my permission.”

“The girls-”

He put a finger over her lips once more. “Not another lie, Darling, the tortures I have in mind for later are so much sweeter than another spanking.”

Confusions showed in her eyes.

“You told me they’re with their father this weekend, remember?”

Were they? Had she?

“Sorry, I think our little session has friend my brain,” she admitted. “Are you sure I said that?”

“Positive. He cancelled at the last minute last weekend, remember? The girls were upset because they’d made plans to go to the cinema this weekend with their friends.”

“Right.” How was it he could remember more about her life than she could? Still, his knowledge gave her confidence. She had to repeatedly remind (he called it nagging) Ben of any appointments, or there was a 90% chance he would forget.

Oakley pulled her onto his lap and held her tightly, then his tone changed.

“Are you all right?” he asked.

“I’m fine,” she answered.

He stroked her back. “Good. We can discuss the boundaries later but for now just know, I don’t expect submission outside the bedroom, calling me sir or master outside is your choice too.”

“Thank you.”

“And remember, I went easy on you this time. I won’t always be so benevolent.”

Did he have any clue how his words affected her?

“I’m horny as hell and unsatisfied, what’s so benevolent about that?” she teased.

“It’s always better if we wait and believe me, tonight will be a night neither of us will soon forget, that I can promise you.”

She rested her head against his shoulder and allowed herself to relax.

They sat like that for quite a while, and Teri cherished the feeling of being adored. She had always known Oakley could make women feel attractive, but she hadn’t expected him to make them, well, _her_ , feel cherished too.

“We’d better get back to work,” Oakley said eventually, and her heart sank, not wanting this to be over.

But the doors opened at seven and the hoards would descend upon them. Her night would be one big mess of problem solving as she handled each issue as it arose, directing her staff to where they were needed most and sorting out a thousand and one small grievances. And she still had to change into her evening attire and do her makeup, so she didn’t look too out of place among the young and the beautiful.

She raised her head off his chest but her breath caught in her throat as she noticed Oakley’s hungry expression. One of his hands rubbed her abused ass, while his lips captured hers in a searing kiss, which left her feeling light headed.

“Our first kiss,” he told her with the sexiest smirk she had ever seen.

Teri blushed and his smile widened in reply.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

The night was hectic and despite her staff being kitted out with headsets, Teri found herself running all over the building in an attempt to put out fires. Oakley had happily pulled punters in off the street, which she was glad of, not only because he was good at it, but because it was a sign that he didn’t expect special treatment.

Once the numbers were nearing capacity, she called him back to her side, as she usually did. Oakley’s gift was his charm and charisma, which she knew she could use to diffuse many situations. Last month for example, there was a girl who had fallen down and sprained her ankle. Despite wearing ridiculously high platform heels, the most likely reason for her fall, she had threatened to sue the club for negligence, saying the flooring was uneven (it wasn’t) and that the club had broken her ankle.

Teri had left Oakley with her while she waited for the ambulance (the ankle wasn’t even very swollen but they had to cover their bases and make sure it wasn’t serious) and when he returned to Teri’s side, he was grinning.

“I gave her vouchers for her next visit,” he told her. “She’s as happy as Larry now.”

Teri thought it was more to do with his flirting, which made the recipient feel like a million bucks, but she hadn’t said so to his face.

Right now, he was at the bar, dealing with a customer who thought he’d been short changed but as she entered the dressing rooms, she suddenly found herself pressed up against the wall. She struggled for a moments, until he spoke.

“I can't wait for tonight,” he purred in her ear, his lips attacking her neck, while his hand rubbed her sex through her trousers. “God, I love the sight of you in leather, it makes me want to bend you over and fuck you right now.”

She could feel the evidence of his arousal, pressed against her bum, and she felt ten feet tall.

“Yes, fuck me, Oakley, fuck me!” Her bottom was still warm and although not uncomfortable, she could feel the evidence of his spanking every time she moved, which had only turned her on more, keeping her wet and reminding her that act two was still to come.

“I don’t think so, darling, not yet.”

She whimpered in defeat although if she was honest, she knew it wouldn’t be that easy.

“Please?”

He chuckled. “No, lover, but please do keep begging, it does wonders for my ego.”

“Yeah, because your ego really needs boosting.”

“Ooh, cheeky!” he slapped her bum, but I didn’t hurt through the leather. “Maybe I will have to punish you again,” he crooned. “For now, I think you’d better blow me, or I won’t last five minutes later on.”

He stepped away and she turned to face him, her stance hesitant. She glanced to the door, which wasn’t locked, then back to Oakley. How long did the band have left on stage? Would anyone else come in here before then?

But she was oh so tempted. She had seen hints of his penis over the years; its outline in trousers and jeans and especially the two times she’d seen him in swim wear. Okay, he’s been wearing loose Bermuda shorts, but even they cling when wet.

And today she’d felt it erect, pressed into her buttocks and later hip while he spanked her. She badly wanted to see it in in the flesh, but did she dare risk it?

She’s come to check that the room was still stocked with the bands requirements, but she hadn’t had a chance yet. What if someone else had the same idea?

Then again, she did have an exhibitionist streak so the thought of blowing him in here was making her even hotter. Of course, there was a big difference between fantasy and reality and if they were caught, how could she look her staff in the eye again?

“I said, blow me,” Oakley repeated.

That calm but firm phrase made her mind up for her and she fell to her knees before him, all worries of being discovered forgotten in favour of pleasing her Dom.

“You look so good down there, in your rightful place, kneeling before me.”

She unzipped him and took his impressive length in her hand, then she looked up at him, her expression wide eyed and worried rather than sexy.

“No deep throat, please,” she asked.

Oakley could tell that there was something behind her plea but now wasn’t the time to get into it, possibly reminding her of bad memories. Instead he simply nodded his agreement.

She fisted one hand around his base and slipped her lips over his head, rubbing her tongue over the sensitive glans. Oakley gave a low moan and closed his eyes.

“So fucking good,” he told her.

She began to pump his shaft, bobbing her head in time with her hand. He wanted to curl his hand in her hair and try and direct her movements but he resisted the urge, worried it might frighten her.

“Jesus!” he cried as she continued to work him. If this was even the slightest indication, he was in for the night of his life with Teri. He could feel his balls tighten and felt it only fair to warn her. “I’m going to come.” For now, he left it to her to swallow or spit and he was pleasantly surprise when she swallowed every drop. She carried on as he softened, cleaning his shaft with her mouth. Finally she pulled away and looked up at him and judging from her expression, she was eager to hear his verdict.

“Jesus, I want you again already,” he told her and it was true, his shaft was stiffening up once more but he would wait. It had been indulgent enough to take her away from her work, even if only for a few minutes.

He held his hand out to help her to her feet, then he pulled her against him and kissed her.

“That was amazing,” he assured her as he ticked himself back in.

Teri smiled, pleased to have satisfied him, and he kissed her softly.

“So, are we in here for a reason?” he said slightly reluctantly. He had vowed not to let their relationship interfere with her work too much, but it was difficult when she was standing right in front of him, looking like sex on legs.

Teri was pouting and Oakley figured that she deserved something.

He pulled her into his arms once more, his face inches from hers and his other hand unfastening her belt and jeans. He slipped his long, elegant fingers into her underwear and began to rub her clit.

Teri closed her eyes and gasped.

“I know what you want, you wanton wench,” he purred. “But the answer is no. I’ll continue to play with you for a few minutes, if you’d like, but I’ll still leave you wanting.”

Her eyes sprang open and she glared at him, but made no move to stop him.

Oakley steadily built her closer and closer to her peak and her eyes closed again as she began issuing breathy sighs.

“Oh, Oakley, please, Sir, please let me come!”

“No.”

“Please?”

“No. You’re lucky I’m even playing with you.”

She mewled in protest but still made no move to stop him and just as she was close to crashing over the edge, he stopped and slipped his hand out.

“Oakley!” she whined, and he leaned in close to her ear.

“Tonight I will make you come so many times, you’ll beg me to stop. Now do yourself up, lover, and stop questioning your Dom.”

“You’re really mean,” she said as she did her belt up, which made Oakley roar with laughter.

“Oh, Darling, you have no idea,” he taunted once he had calmed down. “Now, was there a reason we came in here?”

Teri thought for a moment.

“Drinks! I need to check they have enough of everything.”

Her headset crackled and she frowned as she listened.

“Damn. There’s a fight breaking out between two groups of girls near the mezzanine. Do you mind coming with me to calm them down?”

“Not at all,” he assured her.

Teri fiddled with the device on her belt until she was in touch with the right person, then spoke into her microphone. “Ken, can you check the dressing rooms and make sure they’re still stocked? I have to break up a fight. Great, thank you.”

As they headed for the door, Oakley draped an arm around her shoulders and while it felt lovely, Teri froze.

“Maybe not a good idea yet,” she told him. She didn’t want the staff knowing she was sleeping with Oakley. She wasn’t sure she wanted anyone to know yet.

Oakley dropped his arm but grabbed her around her waist and whispered in her ear.

“I’ll accept the limits you place on this for now, darling, but make no mistake, you will be mine and one day very soon, we’ll let the world know it.”

If she as honest with herself, she already felt like his. Not that she intended to let him know that yet but barring anything hideous happening tonight, she would try this… thing. It might be a good transitional relationship, if nothing else, but she was under no illusions that Oakley would be with her forever. He would find someone younger, prettier, smarter, sexier, funnier. It was hard enough to keep a man her own age, let alone someone almost 17 years younger.

Oakley let her go before she could say any of that, and they left, heading thought the staff corridors to the front entrance, where four women were fighting. Well, trying to fight. The bouncers were doing their best to each hold two girls, although one had evidently got close enough to the other to grab a fistful of hair that she refused to relinquish.

Just another Friday night at The Old Picture House.

***

Teri was always the last to leave the venue, making sure everything would be all right until the next day, when the clean up happened, and the place would be prepared for Saturday night.

Oakley found her as she was checking the sound system back stage.

“Everyone’s gone,” he told her.

She smiled, feeling apprehensive but excited.

“Your place or mine?” she asked.

“Yours, for tonight, but first I’m going to fuck you senseless in the middle of the stage.

Her eyes widened in shock.

“What if-”

“No one will interrupt us, I’ve seen everyone out and locked up.” His demeanour changed subtly. “Do not question me again, darling.”

Teri bowed her head. “No, Sir. Sorry, Sir.”

“Good girl. Now come with me.” He held his hand out she slipped hers into it, allowing him to lead her to the stage.

He positioned her in the middle, where he’d also directed a spot light, then he jumped from the stage, taking a seat on a chair he had positioned in the middle of the floor. He took something from his pocket and pressed what looked like a key-fob, but moments later, Wicked Game by Chris Isaak began to play, and she realised that he must had set up his iPlayer to a docking station or something.

“Strip for me,” he ordered.

Stripping out of leather jeans wasn’t actually that easy and she had to admit, she didn’t feel much like a stripper or pole dancer these days. She swayed her hips but that was about as sexy as she could get while she pealed her top over her head.

What f he was just being nice? She kept her eyes averted, afraid to see a flash of disgust in his eyes as she viewed her stretch marks or cellulite or something.

“You’re not trying,” he growled.

She didn’t contradict him by arguing, but she did make her hip movements a bigger, and she crouched and swayed a little more.

“Maybe this will help,” he said, and she looked up to see that he had his erection out and was slowly caressing it with his hand.

Did he know the effect it would have on her, she wondered, that seeing proof of his attraction would help chase away some of her fears that she wasn’t attractive? She couldn’t know, but she did suddenly feel like putting on a show, perhaps seeing if she could make him ache that same way she had all evening.

She ran her hands over her torso, tweaking her nipples as she passed them, closing her eyes as the music filled her ears. She undid her belt and pants, then slipped her belt off and cracked the leather like a whip, before dropping it. Then she turned her back to him, bending over as she undid her boots and kicked them off, then she peeled the jeans off her bum, allowing him a good look at the pink glow it surely still had from his earlier handy work.

He moaned with desire and she felt hornier than she could remember in a long, long time. She needed to be fucked badly and now. But she had to play her part first, and she did everything she could to entice him.

Once she had kicked her leather jeans off (she didn’t think there was an elegant way to do that), she ran her hands up each leg, ankle to inner thigh, but not touching her pussy; that belonged to him now. Then she stood up and undulated her hips to the music as she slowly turned in a circle. She revolved a full 360 degrees teasing him, then with her bakc to him once more, she reached behind her and unclasped her bra.

“Oh, God,” he sighed.

She slipped the straps off her shoulders but held the cups in place as she turned to face him. She teased him a little, leaning forward, then twisting and turning her torso but keeping the cups covering her breasts. Finally, with a sudden flick of her arm, she threw the bra in his direction.

He caught it and brought it to his face inhaling her scent. His eyes never left her though, and she raised her arms over her head, pulling her breasts up high. After titillating him a little, she turned around again and bent double, her thumbs in the waistband and of her panties. With an aching slowness, she peeled then down, off her ass. Once they were free of her hips, she let them drop to the floor and stepped out of them, spreading her legs wide and running her hands up her legs once more.

“You’re dripping wet,” he noted.

“It’s all for you, Sir.” She turned to face him again, still dancing, running her hands all over her body, except her pussy. Suddenly, with amazing athleticism, he left his seat and literally leapt up onto the stage, causing her to step back in fright.

“It’s okay, I won’t hurt you,” he said kindly.

She grinned. “You just surprised me, that’s all.”

His dominant side came back, as evidences by his smirk. He moved behind her and his length slipped between her ass cheeks as they began to grind together. One hand slid around her front and she opened her legs wider as his fingers dipped into her slit.

“So fucking hot,” he whispered. “I wish this place was packed full of people, who could all watch me up here with you, wishing they were me.”

She leaned her head back against him and closed her eyes, imagining the picture his words painted. She felt like the sexiest woman alive right now.

Suddenly he reached up and she opened her eyes to see him stretching for a rope. She noticed that two of the lighting rigging ropes had been lowered to about seven feet from the stage, just within his reach. He pulled the rope down and grabbed her arm, tying it around her wrist, then he placed the rope in her palm and closed her fist around it. He repeated it with the other hand then left her there for a moment. She watched as he walked into the wings, then he wound the rigging mechanism, pulling the ropes taught, and making her stand on her toes. She was totally helpless now.

He sauntered back to her then walked around, inspecting her. As his gaze seemed to burn into her skin, she forgot to worry about stretch marks or wrinkles.

Each time he came around the front, she couldn’t help but look at his dick, which was still standing proud through his lowered fly. That monster was going to be inside her very soon (she hoped) and the every thought made her tremble with excitement.

“So fucking sexy,” he purred, grabbing her from behind and positioning his shaft to run along her slit as he moved his hips. Each time his bell end rubbed over her clit, she whimpered.

“Your ass is still warm from my spanking,” he told her.

“Please, Sir.”

“Please what?”

“Please fuck me, please full me with your cock, please let me cum!”

“That’s a lot of demands.”

“Not demands, requests. Please, Sir!”

Suddenly his cock left her and she wondered what she’d done wrong, trying to turn her head so she could see him. She couldn’t see him at all but she did see a condom packet go flying and breathed a sigh of relief. She hadn’t even considered protection so she was glad one of them was thinking clearly.

When he returned, he kicked her legs even further apart, until she was practically _en pointe_ but moments later, his shaft thrust up into her from behind, easing some of the pressure on her aching legs but making sure she was seated firmly on his cock. Between the ropes on her arms and his length in her cunt, she was helpless to do anything but endure the coming fucking.

His arms wrapped around her so he could pull her against him as he thrust into her, one hand tweaking her nipples, the other seeking her clit.

“Oh God! Please Sir, may I come?”

“Not yet,” he growled in her ear, although he didn’t ease up in his teasing of her most sensitive areas.

“Please! Please, I’m not sure… how much longer… I can hold it off!”

“Just a little longer, darling. You can do it for me, can't you?” he purred. “Make me proud.”

“Yes, Sir.” She did her best to hold her climax at bay, gritting her teeth in the process.

“When you come, I want you to scream for me.”

That would be no problem at all, but she couldn’t unclench her jaw enough to answer, so she nodded.

“Good girl, now… Come!”

A moment later, she did scream, and she felt her cunt muscles clench tightly around his length. His thrusts sped up but he didn’t stop stimulating her clitoris, drawing her orgasm out for as long as possible.

Finally he spilled his seed and once his movements stilled, he simply held her. They were both sweat soaked and breathing heavily, although Oakley hadn’t even undressed.

“That was wonderful,” he told her, kissing her neck as his length softened and fell from her sheath.

Then he lifted her by her hips allowing her to bring her legs together, then she watched as he headed into the wings to slacken off the ropes. She gratefully lowered her limbs the moment she could and once he had untied her, she began to massage her arms.

“Sore?” he asked.

“A little. I’m out of practice,” she smiled sheepishly.

“Here.” He led her into the wings and found a seat, then took her arm and began to massage it.

“You don’t have to do that,” she assured him.

“I caused the discomfort, it’s my job to nurse it.” His tone brooked no argument.

He massaged from bicep to wrist, then he did the same with the other arm.

“Must remember massage cream next time,” he said to himself, seemingly unaware of the adoring look she was giving him. “I’m sorry, I hadn’t actually planned to fuck you here, but I just couldn’t wait any longer.”

“You have nothing to be sorry for,” she assured him.

He looked up at her and their eyes locked.

“That was amazing, Oakley, really. Best sex I’ve ever had.”

His eyebrows rose in disbelief. “Really?”

“Well, certainly the best sex I can remember.”

He smiled wolfishly. “Then you, darling, are in for a treat. That’s just a taste of what I have lined up for you.”

“You sound like you’ve given this some though.”

“Only almost every day since I was 15,” he grinned. “Maybe it’s too soon to be asking this, but will you me mine?”

She hesitated.

“I’m sorry. Take as long as you need. Until the morning at least,” he teased. “And remember, I’m not asking for marriage, just that you give this, us, a chance.”

She nodded her understanding, then shivered slightly. Without the mass of bodies, the club was now quite cool and with her damp skin, she was starting to feel the chill.

“Thank you,” he smiled warmly and pressed a kiss to her forehead. “Now, you go and dressed (although I wouldn’t bother about the underwear) while I move the ropes back, so no one guesses what we were up to in here.”

She smiled and agreed with his plan, watching him while she dressed.

She had forgotten how good this, being allowed to lose herself completely in sensation, could be, it was a fantastic stress reliever. For so long she had been breadwinner, housekeeper and primary care giver to the kids, but she hadn’t noticed just how stressed she felt these days; it had crept up on her gradually.

As she sat on the edge of the stage to pull her boots on, she sighed.

“Something wrong?” he asked, joining her.

“Quite the opposite,” she grinned at him. “I feel wonderful.”

“Good, then let’s get you home.”

***

Oakley fucked her in the kitchen, the living room, on the bed and finally, in the shower. He was insatiable, and she loved it. He was also a cuddly sleeper, and held her to him as they dozed. It was five am now and despite being used to late nights, thanks to the club, lethargy was finally getting the better of them.

Before she could fall asleep though, she raised her head off his chest and looked him in the eyes.

“I’m yours, Oakley.”

It seemed to take his sleep addles brain a moment to comprehend her words, then he grinned at her.

“Thank you, darling. I promise we’ll make this work.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

Being with Oakley was wonderful, he made her feel loved and protected.

And the sex! Well, that was off the charts. Oakley was dominant, but not always and there was a very playful side to him, in that he enjoyed teasing and tormenting her. Ben, while he had grudgingly respected her wishes on not experiencing too much pain or breaking the skin, had been all about control. No fun, no laughter, no playfulness, especially not after the first few years of their relationship.

Oakley was like a breath of fresh air and once the scene was over, he took marvellous care of her, massaging aching limbs, bathing her (or bathing _with_ her if they were at her house, since her tub could fit two) and generally making her feel cared for.

He had also asked for all her hard and soft limits and although the conversation was excruciatingly embarrassing, he had either agreed with her limits, or agreed to honour them. Much to her relief, Oakley wasn’t a sadist. He liked spanking because he used his hand, and of course, could tease and torture sexually at the same time.

He had told her that as their relationship progressed, there would be some rules. Not many, he had no interest in regulating Teri’s life 24/7, but he also wanted her to be the best she could be and when she was failing herself, he intended to help her.

Right after he’d said that, he grinned. “Not that I don’t intend to spank you, and often, for mutual pleasure, you understand.”

Teri had laughed and while the idea of rules was a little daunting, she was prepared to have the discussion. He told her than any rules they put in place, and any punishments meted out for breaking them, would be agreed on by both of them, so he couldn’t suddenly decide one day that he was angry, accuse her of disrespecting him and take his aggression out on her.

Every word he spoke about their relationship, as well as his every action towards her, helped to reassure her that he was not abusive and that he genuinely cared for her and cherished her gift of submission.

Keeping their relationship quiet was proving taxing though. She didn’t want to introduce him to her daughters yet, who at 17 and 15, were his generation. Unfortunately, that meant she could only spend time with him when the club was open, usually only Friday and Saturday nights. Every other weekend she could invite him home after closing because her daughters were with their father, but when they weren’t staying with him, she and Oakley had to have sex in the club.

She usually managed to meet him for a coffee or lunch once a week, sometimes heading back to his flat for an hour while her kids were in school, but he didn’t have a lot of free time and unlike university students, drama students were mostly expected to be there from 10 to five most days. She’d been to his flat three evenings in the last two months but even that was tricky as he sometimes had meetings or rehearsals after hours, and she couldn’t stay overnight because her kids would ask difficult questions. The situation would only get worse as the end of term approached, and Oakley and his student friends were preparing for their end of term productions in earnest. In fact, he might not even be able to work at the club on the weekends soon, he usually cut back a bit on his hours as the end of term approached.

To make matters worse, Ben was being difficult about the divorce. Since Teri had a sizable inheritance and Ben had no assets, her grandfather, who set up and managed her trust at the time, had insisted on a prenuptial agreement but they are voluntary and UK law doesn’t recognise them.

Ben was insisting that he was entitled to half of their assets as ‘homemaker’ while she was the breadwinner, and he wanted maintenance payments for the rest of his life.

Mediation hadn’t helped, so now they were going to court to decide whether to go with the pre-nup, or they could throw it out and give him everything he wanted.

Her lawyer insisted that they had a good case. He was getting statements from her girls nursery and school teachers, their doctor, and activity groups, statements that proved that Teri was the one who dropped them off, picked them up, took them to matches and lessons, dentist’s and doctor’s appointments.

Luckily she kept all her financial records and was painstakingly going through them all, highlighting the weekly shops to prove that she had both shopped for and paid for them. Bank statements alone were no proof that she was the person in the store, but he had his own bank account that she paid money into so if he had shopped, it didn’t make sense for him to pay using her card.

Finally, she had a private detective searching for signs of prior adultery. The solicitor said that if they could prove that he cheated from early on in the marriage, and continuously throughout it, they could argue that this hadn’t been a real marriage and that he only married her for her money.

Looking back on their marriage, set in these bleak terms, she found it hard to believe that she had stayed with him for so long.

Of course, he did have projects while they were married, business ideas which she funded, many of which had great potential, except he wouldn’t put the time and effort into seeing them succeed. He just wanted a business card saying ‘Company Director’ under his name.

As a final defence, her lawyer was also compiling a list of the money she had ‘loaned’ him for these various ventures and never received back. She was astounded to realise that she had lent him almost two million over the 16 years they’d been together. Again, her grandfather had insisted that her ‘investments’ in his businesses be legal, so she had kept all the contracts signed by him, promising to repay the funds. After the first business was wound up, he knew she wouldn’t make him repay the funds, so he didn’t mind signing more agreements.

That didn’t stop them being legally binding though, and her lawyer advised that she could use those debts against him during the settlement hearings. Ben owed her almost two million, but she had no interest in actually chasing him for the money, she just wanted him gone from her life now. In one year (well, 9 months) their youngest child would be 16 and custody agreements would no longer apply, since the children could make their own arrangements to see their father. He didn’t pay maintenance, obviously, so she hoped that soon, this would all be over.

Unfortunately, she had a nasty feeling that things were going to get worse before they got better, and she wanted to bring Oakley more into her life more since he was becoming her rock, so she started by introducing him to the most important people in her life, her daughters.

It was Monday which meant it was film night, so they were sharing pizza, before breaking out the ice cream and watching Holly’s choice of movie. Holly was sweet natured, easy going and quiet, and she was unlikely to have any issues with Teri dating again.

Hannah was the older child though, and closest to Tom in age. She was also strong minded and image conscious, therefore, not likely to take to her mother becoming a cougar very well.

“I wanted to talk to you about something,” Teri said as she collected up the pizza crusts.

“If Dad wants to change his weekend again, tell him no! The play starts this weekend and he never gets me there on time!” Hannah was studying drama as one of her A’levels. Technically she didn’t have to see her father any longer, but she knew it was hard for Holly to go alone, so she always went with her.

“No, it’s not about Dad, it’s about me, actually.”

Both children looked at her with interest and although she had rehearsed this speech a thousand times, she suddenly couldn’t remember it.

“I’m seeing someone,” she began, hesitantly.

“Yes!” Hannah punched the air. “I can't wait to tell Dad. Fucking wanker!”

Holly smiled hopefully at her.

“No swearing,” Teri admonished. “And he’s still your father.”

“He’s a total tosser, Mum, and you know it.”

“Hannah, he isn’t that bad, honestly.”

“He cheated on you!”

“Yes, and I threw him out as soon as I discovered it.” They had rehashed this conversation dozens of times. “But he hurt me, not you two, and I don’t want you holding the wrongs he did me against him.”

Hannah rolled her eyes then asked, “So who is your new man? Your accountant, that John chap? Or Pete from down the road? He couldn’t keep away when he first found out that Dad had left.”

“Neither,” Teri admitted, but couldn’t bring herself to say more.

“Who is it?” Holly asked eagerly.

“Well, the thing is, girls, he’s a… well, he’s a bit younger than me.”

“Toyboy!” Holly grinned. “Go Mum!”

“How much younger?” Hannah asked.

“A lot.”

“Have we met him?” Holly asked.

“You’ve met him a couple of times.”

“Is it Tim from the bakery?”

“No, it’s not Tim.”

“How old is he?” Hannah broke into their conversation.

“Well…” Teri took a deep breath. “He’s 23.”

Holly laughed, but with Teri rather than at her.

Hannah on the other hand, scowled. “That’s sick!”

“It is not sick!”

“Yeah, it is. Jesus, where did you find him, Babies-R-Us?”

“Han, I realise this might be hard to come to terms with, but I really like him and for the first time in years, I feel cared for. I don’t expect you to like it, but I do hope that you’ll support me.”

Hannah didn’t seem to like that idea.

“I think it’s fantastic,” Holly interjected into the silence.

“You would!” Hannah snapped.

“Darling, please, I’m sorry this upsets you, but do you remember when you began dating Liam, and your father was dead against it.”

“Don’t bring him into this!”

“I think he’s relevant. You know I had my doubts about him too, I thought he was too old and would expect too much from you, but you were adamant and I supported you, didn’t I? I was nice to him every time he came around, I tried to include him in our family and make him feel welcome. All I’m asking is for the same consideration in return.”

Hannah seemed torn. “Yeah, well maybe you should have been against Liam, then he wouldn’t have ripped my heart out and stamped on it a few times!”

“You can't say I didn’t discuss that possibility with you, because we did, more than once, but you had your heart set on him. And rather than saying ‘I told you so’ when he dumped you, I supported you then too. Now maybe this won’t work out, maybe I will get my heart broken, maybe in a few months, I’ll be crying on your shoulder. But if it is a mistake, it’s my mistake to make.”

“Fine, but don’t expect me to support it!”

She stormed out of the room and moments later, her bedroom door slammed.

Teri and Holly sat in silence for a few mong moments, Teri blinking back tears. She hadn’t expected Hannah to love the idea, but she hadn’t expected such outright rejection either. She blinked back her tears as Holly came and sat beside her, putting an arm around her back.

“I’m sorry, Mum.”

“Thank you, darling, but it’s not your fault.”

“I know, but I’m still sorry.”

“Thank you.”

A few silent tears escaped Teri’s eyes as they embraced but she hoped Holly didn’t see them and when they separated, she plastered a fake smile on.

“So, do you want to watch your movie now? I know it’s just the two of us but we can still have fun.”

“I’d rather hear about your new man.”

“It’s okay, you don’t have to be polite.”

“Mum.” Holly gave her _that_ look, the one that says, ‘you can't be serious’.

“It’s Oakley,” she admitted.

“You’re dating an oak tree?”

Teri laughed at her daughter’s twisted sense of humour.

“Do you remember him?”

“The name rings a bell.”

“He’s come to a few barbecues over the years. He’s got blonde, curly hair, over six foot, a runner’s build-”

Holly’s eyes widened in shock. “That Oakley?”

Teri nodded, worried that things had turned from good to awful. What if Holly fancied him?

“Oh my God! He is so hot, Mum! Like, my generations Ton cruise or Brad Pitt, hot!”

Teri smiled, pleased that Holly seemed pleased.

“Dad is going to _freak_ when he find out! He keeps telling me that you’ll die a spinster and the only reason anyone would marry you is for your money!”

Well, that stung a little, but she could hardly expect her ex to talk kindly about her, could she.

“Can I be the one to tell him?” Holly asked.

“Why?”

“Because I want to see his face when he realises you not only pulled someone hotter than his tart, Shelly, but younger than her!”

“So you really don’t mind then?”

“This age stigma has to stop, Mum. Why is it okay for Dad to date a woman 20 years younger than he is, but not you? It’s sexist BS, that’s what it is, and if you’re brave enough to buck the trend, then you’ll have my support.”

Teri smiled at her. “Thank you.”

“Anyway, you know that bloke from the John Lennon film we watched a few months ago?”

“Um…”

“Well anyway, he married the director of that film, and she’s _25 years_ older than he is.”

“Really?”

“Uh huh,” she nodded. “Besides, men your age are all dull and you need someone fun. Oakley’s hot, cool, and he’s fun.”

“That’s an oxymoron,” Terri teased. “Something can't be hot and cool at the same time.”

“You’re the only moron here.” Holly said as she rolled her eyes. “So how long have you been seeing him?”

“Um, about six weeks.”

“Wow, you kept that quiet.”

“He works at the club, so we saw each other there.”

“I thought you said he was 23?”

“He is.”

“Then why doesn’t he have a proper job?”

“He’s in drama school, an extra three years after his degree.”

“Cool. So when can I meet him?”

“Do you want to?”

“Yeah! But you might want to wait for Han to come out of her strop. Unless we go out, then she can't bring us down.”

“We’ll see, sweetheart. Oakley and I are taking things slowly.”

“Why?”

“Because it’s difficult. I’m friends with his mum, sort of. And I’m worried a lot of people will react like your sister.”

“She’ll be fine, she just doesn’t like change. And even if she isn’t, she’s off to Uni in the summer anyway.”

That was hardly a comforting thought. “So you really don’t mind?”

“Mum,” Holly grew serious. “I know you think we don’t know about all the shit Dad’s pulling, but we do, Shelly tells us everything, like it’ll get us on her side or something. If this guy makes you happy, go for it. Life is too short for regrets… especially at your age.”

“Oi! I am not that old, thank you very much.”

“Yeah, whatever. Cradle snatcher.”

They both tried to keep a straight face and failed abysmally, soon bursting into fits of laughter.

“I love you, sweetie.”

“I love you too, Mum.”

***

“You told them?” Oakley sounded excited when she called to tell him. “What did they say?”

“Well Holly is all for it, she wants to meet you, check you’re up to her mum’s standards.”

“And Hannah?”

“Hannah didn’t take it so well.” I tried to keep my tone light but I knew he could hear my distress.

“I’m sorry, darling.”

“Not your fault. I was expecting it, I guess. Holly says she’ll come around and just doesn’t like change, and that’s true but-”

“No, darling, no buts. You promised me you’d be optimistic, remember? Don’t make me spank you.”

His words sent a shiver of anticipation down her spine. “Yes, Sir.”

“Good girl. So, how about I come round tomorrow and have dinner with you?”

“I’m not sure that’s a good idea.”

“No arguments. There’s a reason you usually send me to handle the difficult clients at the club. You watch, by the end of the night, I’ll have Hannah eating out of the palm of my hand.”

“You can be such a cocky bastard, sometimes.” Teri shook her head but she had an amused smile on her lips.

“You love it,” he purred.

“I do.”

“So that’s settled then.” It wasn’t a question.

“Okay, we usually eat at around eight.”

“Then I’ll be there at seven then, help you cook,” he offered, and she could picture the smile on his face.

“It’s just Marks and Spencer lasagne.”

“Then I’ll help open the wine.”

“Whatever. I can't wait to see you.”

“Me too, darling. Now if you’ll excuse me, it’s late and I need my beauty sleep.”

“Yeah, right,” Teri laughed.

“I do!” he argued. “How do you think I maintain these boyish good looks?”

“You’re incorrigible.”

“I think you mean, encourage-able.”

“There is no such word.” She giggled.

“There is now.”

“Go to sleep, Oak. I’ll see you tomorrow.”

“Night, darling. Dream of me, won’t you.”

“Always.”

***

Hannah glared at her sister, mostly because she disliked having been made to listen to her mother’s private phone conversation, but mostly because her mum sounded so cheerful.

Holly gestured for Hanna to follow her away from the bedroom door and they crept back to Hannah’s room.

“See?” Holly cried once the door was closed. “She sounds so happy when she talks to him.”

“I don’t care how happy she sounds, it’s wrong!”

“It’s not wrong if it makes her happy.”

“Murder makes serial killers happy, but we don’t allow that, do we?”

“Don’t be stupid, Han. We’re talking about two consenting adults here, they can do whatever they like.”

“And I can _think_ whatever I like.”

“True, but you know Dad made her miserable for years. Isn’t it better that she’s with someone who makes her sound like that,” she pointed to the hallway, “than someone her own age who makes her feel like shit?”

“Honestly, you just don’t live in the real world, do you? She is going to make a laughing stock of our family. The kids at school will tease you horribly and you become the girl with the cougar for a mum.”

“You seem to think I care what other people think.”

“Don’t you?”

“No.”

“Them why haven’t you come out to anyone yet?”

Holly blanched. “What?”

“Holly, we all know you’re gay, all right? I mean, you make it pretty fucking obvious with that dyke hair and posters of girls all over your room. If you don’t care what people think of you, just come out and tell everyone that you want to fuck girls!”

Holly had tears shining in her eyes. “You know what, I think I’m fine going to Dad’s on my own from now on.”

She turned to leave but feeling a pang of regret, Hannah grabbed her arm. “Hol, we’re a team, aren’t we?”

Holly looked back at her. “We were a team, until you decided to take after Dad and go for the Biggest Shit in the World Award. Good luck with that, I hear you’re a shoo-in.”

Holly pulled her arm away and stormed out.

Hannah groaned at how mean she had been, Holly was the sweetest sister anyone could ask for, and she had just been a total and utter bitch to her.

But it wasn’t her fault! Holly was only 15, she didn’t get how cruel people could be.

‘ _She does now,_ ’ her conscience reminded her but she shoved the thought aside.

No, this was her mother’s fault, bringing someone only a few years older than her into the home. What was she thinking? Couldn’t she see how everyone would laugh at her? How she’d never get a serious boyfriend after making such a joke of herself?

This was like some kind of nightmare, and she only hoped she could wake her Mum up to her mistake before it was too late.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

Teri opened the door and was surprised to see Oakley standing there.

“You’re about 5 hours too early,” she smiled.

Oakley grinned back and came inside, pulling her firmly against him and kissing her thoroughly.

Teri whimpered when he ended the kiss and it took her a moment to remember where she was. Before she could ask why he was here though, he closed the door and brandished a coil of soft nylon rope. She could feel herself getting wet just looking at it.

Oakley had something of a bondage fetish and enjoyed tying her up in various complicated knots. Teri hadn’t done much rope bondage before, Ben liked to cuff her to things but he had no interest in the art of bondage, he just wanted her to keep still for whatever he had planned. As their marriage wore on, he became more and more inclined to break her trust, so it had been years since she had agreed to be bound with anything other than trick handcuffs.

She had enjoyed exploring this with Oakley though.

To begin with, he had left her hands free but the bindings were still very erotic and depending on their placement, sexy as hell. Sometimes she thought she looked so good, she almost wished she could wear just her bondage ropes. Truly, it was an art, and Oakley always left her looking beautiful.

Alas, the world wasn’t ready for a 40 year old woman wearing nothing but rope.

The feeling of being constrained was also something she enjoyed, she had discovered, although she couldn’t explain why it turned her on, exactly.

Recently, she had allowed him to include her hands in the bonds, trusting that he wouldn’t break her limits. They had new safewords now, red for stop, amber meant ease up.

“We don’t have time,” she argued. Although there was little she would like more than spending an hour or two letting him tie her up and explore her immobilised body, she simply didn’t have time for it today.

“We do for what I have planned.” He flashed her a sexy smirk and simply waited for her to acquiesce.

“Oakley-”

He placed a finger over her lips. “Just trust me, please.”

How could she refuse when he asked so nicely (not to mention the fact that she wanted to agree anyway). She nodded and he removed his finger.

“Strip,” he ordered.

She felt uncomfortable doing so in the hallway of her home but after a moment, when it became clear that he didn’t intend to adjourn to the bedroom, she began to undress.

It felt awkward to undress here, as if, even although they were both in school, her kids might come home at any moment and discover her, but that same fear leant proceedings a naughty air that excited her.

Oakley’s eyes drank her image in as she removed each piece of clothing, his pupils growing larger with each new slice of flesh he saw.

Finally naked, she stood before him, looking into his eyes.

That was proving a strange order to get used to, maintaining eye contact with him. Not only did most dominants like their submissive’s eyes to be lowered in deference, it was incredibly awkward and embarrassing for Teri.

It was also highly erotically charged and seeing his desire for her reflected in his eyes, always made her feel more confident in herself.

“Beautiful,” he breathed, finally raising his own gaze to hers.

“Thank you, Sir,” she smiled shyly.

Oakley uncoiled the rope and walked around her, while she stayed still, allowing him to devour her with his stare.

“Hands on your head,” he suddenly ordered, and she complied, automatically opening her legs to shoulder width, since his ropes usually bound her sex in some fashion.

Oakley carefully bound her into an arm free chest harness, the rope going under and over her breasts, then between them and into a halter around her neck. As he went, he was careful to adjust the tightness, it had to be enough that she could feel some restraint, but not so much it would seriously rub or chafe her skin.

When he was finally finished, he came around to stand in front of her and his gaze traversed the lines of the rope.

“Spectacular,” he whispered, making her glow with pride.

Finally he tore his gaze away from her body and looked into her eyes.

“This stays on,” he ordered. “Wear your bra and anything else on top, but I’m the only one allowed to remove this.”

“But you’re not staying tonight, and I won’t see you again until Friday.”

“Something to remember me by,” he smirked at her.

“What if I need to shower?”

“Go ahead; it’s nylon, only natural fibres shrink in water.”

To both their surprise, she felt tears pricking her eyes.

“Hey,” he took her shoulders. “Is it too tight?”

“No,” she assured him, feeling foolish. “But three days in this thing without you around? I’m just going to be a puddle of need!”

“That’s the idea,” he assured her.

“I’m tearful already,” she said, hating that she always cried when frustrated.

Oakley reached out and cupped her face in his hands, making her look up at him.

“Sexually frustrating you is part of it, yes, but the bigger reason for this, is claiming you. I know how worried you are about tonight and every time you move, I want you to feel this and remember who you belong to” He slipped a finger under a rope and lightly tugged on it. “I can't stop bad things from happening to you, Peri, but I can be there for you when they do, and this is my way of reminding you of that.”

Her tears were drying up as she realised that wearing this harness would remind her of his affection, and her frown transformed into a smile, although she did her best to pout and hide it.

“I’ll still be turned on all the time,” she continued.

“Are you trying to guilt trip me?”

“Maybe.”

“Brat.” Oakley laughed. “You will have to be punished for such impudence but before we get to that,” he leaned down and she could feel his lips brushing her ear. “I know you agreed not to come without my permission, but we have yet to try phone sex.”

She gave a soft gasp and Oakley pulled away, pleased with the results of his little experiment.

“Now, brat, what am I going to do with you?”

Teri squirmed uncomfortably.

“Answer me?” Oakley prompted.

“Please fuck me, Sir.”

“That would be a reward, not a punishment,” he purred. “How many spanks do you think you deserve?”

“However many you see fit,” she replied.

Oakley smiled and took her hand, leading her to the kitchen and to the centre island in there.

“When I lift you up, grasp the other side with both hands,” he ordered.

She did as he asked but it was so tall that her feet didn’t touch the ground. Luckily for her arms, the force of her body pressed onto the cool marble counter top stopped her from slipping off, but if she got hot and sweaty, that wouldn’t last.

From nowhere his hand struck her buttock, making her squeal with surprise more than pain. Usually Oakley liked to tease and play with her before he began, but he also liked to keep her on her toes (or quite literally ‘not on her toes’ in this case).

After a second spank, he grabbed her harness then paused to slip his fingers into her warn slit.

“So turned on already.” he sounded gleeful.

He delivered another four blows; just enough to warm her arse but not enough for the pain to last for long.

“Turn around,” he ordered.

It was a little difficult to manoeuvre but she brought her knees up onto the countertop and turned onto her back.

“Show yourself to me,” he ordered.

Bending her knees up so her heels rested just on the counter top, she opened her legs as widely as she could, keeping her eyes on Oakley the whole time.

One of the reason for the eye contact rule was because she often doubted her attractiveness but each time he looked up at her, the burning passion she saw in his expression quelled her doubts. That was also why he made her show herself to him, because it made her self-conscious and he wanted to give her her confidence back.

Oakley looked up at her now, his expression ravenous as he bent down, maintaining eye contact as his lips fastened around her clit.

Teri keened softly and Oakley smiled. She was so responsive and he loved the numerous little noises that’s he made so much, that he could do this all day.

They really didn’t have much time though, he had to get back to RADA for a meeting with his tutor and she had to prepare for tonight, so this would have to be quick and dirty. With that in mind, he stood up and freed his cock, then pulled her hips off the counter top just enough that he could sink his length into her slick heat.

Her legs wrapped around his waist to secure herself, which allowed him to free up one hand so that he could tease her clit.

There was no slow build today, he went at it leather for metal from the moment he entered her and she responded, her cries rising in a crescendo until he roughly fingered her clit, making her scream seconds later when she came violently.

Oakley thrust a few moments longer, until the tightening in his balls signalled his climax and he spilled his seed inside her.

After a few moments to recover, he withdrew and raised her up to sit on the counter once more.

“You all right?” he asked.

“Mmm,” she murmured.

Oakley smiled, pleased to have reduced her to a puddle of goo, and pulled her upright and into his arms, holding her and stroking her hair as she recovered.

“Thank you,” she said softly.

“My pleasure, darling. Literally, in fact.”

He could feel her smile against his skin.

“And as much as I would like to repeat this all afternoon, we both have places to be.”

She raised her head off his shoulder and sighed. “Spoil sport.”

Oakley laughed.

“And remember, this stays on,” he tweaked her harness.

“Yes, Sir,” she grinned.

Oakley kissed her quickly. “Now, I hate to fuck and run but I really do have to get back. Will you be okay?”

“I’ll be fine,” she assured him.

“And if things go well tonight, maybe we won’t have to be so clandestine about our relationship any more.”

Her smile dimmed; clearly she wasn’t so sure of a good outcome.

“Everything will be fine.” He reassured her.

“I know, I feel like I can handle anything with you by my side.”

“I can’t always be by your side,” he said sadly.

“I didn’t mean like Siamese twins,” she said, putting her thumb under the halter strap of her harness. “But that’s what this is for, right? To remind me that you’re here for me?”

He nodded and Teri stole a quick kiss.

“Now go, or you’re going to be late.”

Oakley frowned. “How do you know my schedule?”

“I’m a mother, it’s my job to remember the timetables for people I care about.”

“Just as long as you don’t call me ‘son’, we’re okay.”

“Promise,” she said, taking hold of his shoulders and turning him around, then she pressed her toes into his buttock and extended her leg. “Now get out of here, don’t make me ground you for skipping school, mister!”

Oakley laughed and tucked himself back into his jeans.

“Who is the dominant here?” he demanded playfully.

“You know you rule in the bedroom, but I can't help fussing over people I love-”

There was an awkward beat as they both registered her words.

Teri knew she spoke the truth, no matter how unconsciously it slipped out, but she was frightened of scaring Oakley I'm off.

Oakley hoped it was true because he felt the same, but he knew Teri was gun shy and he worried this was too quick. Besides, now, when they were pressed for time, wasn’t the time to discuss emotions.

He stepped up to her. “Sounds good to me,” he said pressing a kiss to her forehead.

***

Oakley arrived right on time, with a bottle of wine and a wide smile, and seeing that the hallway was empty, he kissed Teri deeply, despite her resistance, running his hands over where the harness straps should be, just to make sure she hadn’t removed them.

She was wearing a bra and a high necked jumper, so the ropes weren’t visible at all, but he could still feel them.

“Oakley!” she hissed when he released her.

“What?” he asked, his face a picture of innocence. “I need something to get me through the interrogation.”

“Come on.” She said, encouraging him away from the door but he grabbed her hand and stilled her.

“How are you?” he whispered, dropping the playful attitude.

“Really good.” Teri smiled. “It helped a lot. Every time I move, I feel it, it’s like having you with me all the time.”

Oakley smiled and pressed a chaste kiss to her forehead. “I’m always with you in spirit, even on the occasions when you can't feel it.”

“Thank you. So,” she returned to a normal speaking voice. “What can I get you to drink?”

“Um, wine or beer, whatever’s easiest,” he said, following her into the kitchen. “Oh, and this is for you.” He handed her the bottle he’d brought.

“Thanks. We’ll have some with dinner.”

“So, where are they hiding?” he asked, wrapping his arms around her from behind, as she opened poured him a glass of red wine.

“We’re not hiding,” a voice behind him said.

As Teri turned, she tried to pull away, but Oakley held her tightly to his side with one arm around her waist.

“Hi, I’m Oakley,” he said, offering the girl who had spoken his hand to shake. Instead, her sister stepped forward and took it.

“Hi, I’m Holly and that’s Hannah.”

“What kind of name is Oakley?” Hannah asked.

“It’s a nickname,” he answered calmly. “You can call me Tom, if you prefer.”

“How’d you get the name?” Holly asked.

“Ah,” Oakley cringed but his smile gave away his pride. “Let’s just sat I did something a little foolish in a place called Oakley Green. The name stuck with me ever since.”

“What?” Holly demanded.

“Well, I uh, my friends dared me to go skinny dipping in the pond on the green, but we didn’t realise there were plants growing on the bottom. My feet got caught and I nearly drowned. Luckily for me, some locals were passing and got the ring buoy, threw it to me and dragged me out. Butt naked, of course. My friends have called me Oakley ever since.”

“How old were you?”

“Oh, 13, 14 maybe.”

“You went skinny dipping when you were 14?”

“Maybe 13,” his grin widened.

Hannah rolled her eyes but Holly was eating up every word.

“Shall we go into the living room until dinner’s ready?” Teri suggested.

“Wonderful idea,” Oakley enthused.

He kept hold of Teri’s hand and made sure she sat next to him, as well as making sure both daughters could see.

“So, Hannah,” Oakley began. “Your mum tells me you like drama.”

“It’s okay,” she said in a monotone.

“Are you any good?”

She looked over sharply. “What’s that supposed to mean?”

“Nothing. Just wondering if you’re acting like a rude cow, or really are that horrible to your mum.” He spoke perfectly calmly, but with an authority to his voice, one that said he wasn’t taking anyone’s shit.

“Oakley, don’t antagonise her.” Teri pleaded.

“Why not? She’s enjoying antagonising me and she’s upset you.”

“Oak-”

“It’s all right, Mum,” Hannah said, sensing that she was about to get the fight she wanted. “So tell me, why are you dating my mum? Digs too expensive are they?”

“You think I’m poor?” Oakley laughed.

“Well I can't see why else you’d be with her.”

“Ouch!” he flinched. “How about because she’s gorgeous, inside and out, because she’s intelligent, because she’s kind, and because I really care for her. As for dating her for her money,” he shook his head, as if unable to believe her statements. “My great grandfather founded Herbert’s, have you heard of it?”

“The chocolate?” Holly asked.

“That’s the one. I never have to work a day in my life, if I don’t want to.”

“Why are you going to drama school then?” Hannah challenged.

“Because acting looks like fun. Granted, I could sit around at home all day, drinking, whoring and taking drugs, but that doesn’t really sound very enjoyable. I had to get a degree to make my father happy but when I turned 21, most of my trust was freed up, so I was free to apply to RADA.”

“You go to RADA?” Hannah sounded a little impressed.

“Yep. It’s a great school. You should consider it, if you’re serious about pursuing drama.”

Hannah silently sulked.

“Have you met anyone famous?” Holly wanted to know, and Tom regaled them with stories of the former students who had returned to the school for a visit, to inspire the next generations.

All the time they talked, he kept some contact with Teri, holding her hand a hand on her thigh, or an arm around her shoulders. She was stiff to begin with but as time went on, she began to relax. He let her go when she needed to check on the food, then she called for them to come through to the kitchen table, where she was serving a family sixed lasagne.

Hannah sat silently through dinner, even refusing a glass of wine and judging from her sister and mother’s expressions, that was unusual. Even Holly drank half a glass.

Oakley laughed and joked with Holly and Teri while they ate, and although Teri tried to introduce Hannah into the conversation, Oakley intentionally ignored her. Not that she was interested in talking to him. Once the meal was over, Hannah sloped off while the others brought the dishes to the sink, to be rinsed and loaded into the dish washer.

“Bathroom?” Oakley asked.

Holly directed him to it but once out of sight, he ignored the indtructions and headed for the stares instead. The music was the giveaway he needed to find Hannah’s room. He didn’t knock because he knew he’d be ignored, and she looked furious when she saw him standing in her doorway.

“First let me say, I have no intention of ever trying to parent you, that’s Teri’s job, and I can see she’s a great mum and needs no help, plus I have no interest in trying to control your life,” he said, in his usual calm fashion.

“Leave me alone,” she seethed.

He ignored her. “I get it, you have a very close relationship with your Mum and you’re worried I’ll take her away from you. That’s perfectly understandable. What you’ve failed to consider is that in a few months, you’ll be off to Uni, Cambridge I hear, and leaving your mother in the dust. What do you expect her to do while you’re gone? Sit here and pine for you? Become an alcoholic?”

“You know nothing!” she spat.

“I understand more than you think. You got lucky with your dad, really, he wasn’t all that interested either in you or your Mum, that left a void you could fill, and you did so admirably. You’re an adult now though, and it’s time to move from being her daughter, to being her friend. If you can't make that transition, you’ll lose her without any help from me.”

“Shut up!”

“No, I won’t because while I’m sure that you love your Mum, right now you aren’t caring for her, and her needs aren’t even registering with you. Hell, you’re a teenager, the world revolves around you, I get it. I was you, for a while. But one day, you’re going to look back and realise that when for the first time in your adult life, your Mum needed your support, you didn’t give it.”

“I do support her! Who do you think she cried with when Dad left?”

“She cried alone in her room, she told me. She didn’t want you two to realise how upset she was.”

Hannah’s anger kicked up a notch. “What gives you the right to just swan in here and tell me what to do?”

“Because right now, I’m the only one of us two who cares about your Mum’s happiness. You can say what you want about me, and about our relationship, I really couldn’t care less about the opinion of a brat like you. You would be wise to keep those feelings secret from your mother though, practice those acting skills.”

“Why? It’s not like you’re anything special!”

“She really loves you, so your campaign might work, she might leave me because you hate me so much,” Oakley shrugged. “But I’ve known your mother for a long time and for all that time, she’s never been happy. She hides it well, but we both know what I say is true. The past year or so has made her eyen more miserable but for the first time since I met her, her smiles are reaching her eyes. I think that’s pretty fucking fantastic and if I were the one who made her smiled fake and forced again, I don’t know how I could live with myself.”

He didn’t know if he’d gotten through to her, it was almost impossible to reach someone who was so filled with anger, but he hoped he had.

“Good night, Hannah. I would say it’s was a pleasure meeting you, but we both know that would be a lie.”

He left, closing her door behind him.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

“Darling?” Oakley asked as they lazed in bed. He’d spent the night and they were enjoying a leisurely Saturday morning in bed together.

“Mm?” she asked. Her head was laid on his shoulder and her fingertips were tracing lazy patterns on his chest.

“How would you feel about expanding our relationship?”

“How do you mean?” Her fingers stilled and her voice was hesitant.

“Don’t worry,” he tightened his embrace of her for a moment. “I’m not about to propose or ask to move in. I just think we should include some rules.”

“We have rules,” she answered.

“In the bedroom. I think it’s time we took some out of the bedroom.”

The hand on his chest curled into a fist and he could literally feel her shrivel up.

“Darling, I won’t do anything without your permission and any everything will be mutually agreed upon,” he assured her. “I won’t force any rules on you, not even those I think you need.”

She propped herself up on her elbow and took a deep breath, but she was unable to meet his eye, instead staring at his clavicle with such intensity, he wondered if it held they key to the universe.

“So what kind of rules did you have in mind?” she asked.

“Is there anything you’d like to do but for whatever reason, haven’t?”

She looked confused so he elaborated.

“Do you wish you had the discipline or go to the gym more, or take a yoga class, or remember to take vitamins every day, or maybe you’d like to read more often? Things you wish you could find the time for, or are too shy to do, ot things you just don’t have the self-discipline to keep up.”

“I can't think of anything off the top of my head.”

“Okay, so how about if I suggest one rule to start.”

He could see the hesitation on her face.

“I want you to find thirty minutes every day, just for you,” he continued.

“I don’t understand.” She frowned.

“You spend your life caring for other people and things,” he explained. “If you’re not taking care of your kids, you’re looking after the club and you other assets and if not that, you’re helping your grandfather out. Who looks after you?”

“You do?” It was more of a question than a statement.

“I do,” he agreed with a cheeky smile. “And I worry that you don’t look after yourself properly. Now on days when we see each other, it doesn’t apply, I’ll make sure you’re taken care of on those days but when we aren’t meeting, I want you to find 30 minutes at some point in that day, and indulge yourself.”

“With what?” she asked, her demeanour slowly growing warmer as they talked.

“A bubble bath, reading a book or magazine, getting a manicure, just lying quietly for a while. You get to decide what to do, but it must be selfish, indulgent and purely for you.”

“There are days when I hardly have time to put a face on in the mornings.”

“I think that has more to do with your inability to slow down, than because you genuinely can’t find the time.” He reached out and with one finger under her chin, encouraged her to look up.

It took a moment, but she obeyed his silent command and looked into his eyes.

“I understand that keeping busy made it easier for you to avoid Ben, and to keep him out of your bed because you were exhausted, but Ben isn’t here anymore, so it’s time to stop finding extra jobs for yourself. You don’t need to stock the bar at the club, that’s why you pay staff. You don’t need to do the books and VAT for the club yourself; you already pay an accountant firm to do the end of year accounts, so hire a bookkeeper too.”

He could see unshed tears glistening in her eyes.

“Ben has taken enough from you, love, you need to start reclaiming your life.”

She began to cry and Oakley pulled her into his arms, holding and soothing her as she cried.

“I’m sorry,” she said, pulling away and wiping at her eyes. “I don’t mean to blubber all over you.”

“I like it when you’re vulnerable in front of me,” Oakley admitted. “Makes me feel all big and manly,” he teased.

Teri lightly swatted him as she smiled.

“So what do you think, half an hour a day?” Oakley pushed.

Teri took a moment, then looked him in the eye and nodded her head.

“I think it sounds good.”

“Great,” Oakley smiled. “Now we just need to decide on your punishment if you don’t do it.”

Teri frowned. “But what about days when I genuinely can't do it??”

“Teri, I’m not doing this to be punitive. If you really can't find the time, text me and ask. I’ll probably have you make up the time the next day but the point of this rule is to relax you, not stress you out more. If you genuinely can’t manage, I’ll let you off, as long as you ask permission first, not afterwards.”

Teri nodded her understanding.

“And besides, it will be up to you to tell me of any infringements so if you genuinely feel this rule is impossible, you can try to lie to me.”

“I promised I wouldn’t.”

“I know, but my point is, if you don’t agree with the rule, you have options. A rule isn’t worth shit if you don’t understand why it’s there and agree with it. The punishment is your incentive to stick to a rule that you _want_ to obey.”

“You’re right,” she agreed. “I’m sorry.”

“You don’t have to be sorry, love. This whole process, gaining your trust and your submission, is the most rewarding relationship I’ve ever had.”

“I have so many hang-ups though.”

“I know, but nothing worth having is easy.” He leaned over and kissed her softly. “So, punishments?”

So far they had only indulged in playful spankings, usually given because she had broken a bedroom rule and been cheeky, but still designed more to turn them both on, rather than correct behaviour. She enjoyed those spankings, and he knew that because she had trouble supressing her smile when cheeking him, so he could tell that she was trying to earn a spanking.

Teri pressed her lips together as she thought.

“You decide,” she finally said.

“But-”

Teri reached out and placed a finger over his lips. “I trust you with this, Tom. I want you to decide how to punish me if I break the rule.”

She removed her finger.

“Sure?”

She nodded. “Besides, I get a little frisson of excitement every time I think about it.”

Oakley smirked. “All right then.”

“So do I start on Sunday or Monday? Because I assume you’re staying overnight tonight.”

“I’ll hang around for a bit on Sunday too,” he said, nuzzling her neck with his nose while his hand slowly crept down her body, towards her sex. “If you’re ever unsure ask. Even when I have to turn my phone off, I check it every hour in breaks.”

He cupped her sex and his finger flipped between her lips and found her nub, which he rubbed gently, knowing she was likely sensitive after last night.

All thought of further discussion was forgotten for the moment, as a haze of lust descended upon them both.

***

Teri leaned against the railings outside of the offices, looking down over the band while she waited for Oakley, just as she’d been told to.

She rarely took a break once the venue opened but Oakley had been insisting on it recently, calling it a fuck break. She didn’t object as long as it was early on and not during any intermissions or between acts.

Oakley had also had his say over her club wardrobe because while he loved how she looked in leather jeans, they made it difficult to fuck her. Tonight she was wearing knee high platform boots and a short, black jersey dress with a high neck and long sleeves and a full skirt that came to mid thigh, just. The look was still a sort of classy rock-chick, but she was also easy to fuck. Oakley hadn’t allowed her to wear a bra and the only protection her pussy had, was crotch less panties. She was lucky he let her wear anything, really, and she had to admit, the thrill of him stepping alongside her, slipping his hand up her naked thigh, slipping it under her skirt and fingering her, was exquisite. Sometimes he would make her come, making her strive to keep her reactions under control, but he had never fucked her in public…yet.

Suddenly her hands on the railing were bracketed by his and she could feel his erection pressing into her ass.

“Good girl,” he crooned in her ear. “Now tell me, are you ready to get fucked?”

“Yes, Sir.”

“Then ask me.”

“Please fuck me, Sir! Please make me cum!”

Luckily the band was so loud that no one more than a few feet away would be able to hear what they were saying and since the club was open, the office area was deserted, save for them.

“I’ll not only make you come, darling, I’ll make you scream,” he purred in her ear.

“Please, Sir.”

Oakley lifted the back of her skirt and tucked it into the waistband of her panties, then he slipped a hand through the slit in the gusset and ran his long fingers over her folds, making her gasp.

“Do you like that?”

“Yes, Sir.”

“I can tell, because you’re already soaking wet.”

“Probably because you’ve been teasing me all evening!”

“You say that as if it’s a bad thing.”

“Oh no, Sir, never.”

“Good.” Suddenly his palm landed on her ass. “That’s for your insolence.”

“I’m sorry, Sir.”

He spanked her again. “You don’t sound sorry.”

She wasn’t, not in the slightest. She had quickly discovered that Oakley was more about being adventurous and expanding her horizons than he was about inflicting pain, so she knew he would never seriously hurt her. His spanks were just right, warming her behind, sometimes going as far as to be painful and leave a very slight bruise or two, but always punctuated with lots of teasing and fondling.

He ran one finger over her clit, rubbing almost too hard and making her cry out as knees buckled, but Oakley’s strong arm wrapped itself around her waist and held her firm. He was much stronger than he looked.

“Look at you, look at what you’re reduced to,” he whispered in her ear. “A simpering, slut who’s so eager to be fucked, she almost comes from one touch to her clitoris.”

“That’s your fault, Sir, you turn me on so much.”

“My fault?” He gave her six quick slaps with his free hand, making her bottom tingle.

“Please, Sir, please fuck me!”

Another spank. “No.”

“Please!”

He grabbed a handful of her hair and made her look down, to the club floor below.

“Look at all those people down there, over a thousand people in here tonight, all it takes is for one to glance up here and they’ll know you’re such a whore, you even let me fuck you in public. Is that what you want? For everyone to know how far you’ve fallen? For everyone to see me fucking you.”

“Oh God, yes, Sir. Please fuck me. Please!”

Then she felt his bell end rub along the length of her slit.

“Oh yes, yes, please fuck me.”

“Put your elbows on the railing and keep your eyes open.”

She did as he bid, which bent her over at the waist and seconds later, he filled her up, easily sliding into the hilt in one quick thrust.

Her eyelids fluttered closed for a second, until she remembered his words and she opened them, looking down into the crowd.

They were all watching the stage, they had no idea she was up here, having the fuck of her life.

Oakley wasn’t loving or gentle, but he rammed his length into her with a primitive passion, over and over.

“One day very soon,” he crooned in her ear, “I’m going to fuck you in a crowd like this, right in the middle, where anyone can see us, can see me using you, fucking you like the toy you are, using you for my pleasure, and they’ll see how much you love being treated like that.”

She loved it when he did this, it was as if he was making love to her mind as much as her body, filling her head with wickedly tempting ideas that turned her on just as much as his actions did.

“They’ll see you biting your lip to keep from begging me to let you come but eventually you’ll give in, you beg me, and I still won’t let you, not until you scream for it, so everyone will know exactly what we’re doing and who you belong to. Now, Lover, come for me.”

Without any clitoral stimulation at all, she came then, her hot sheath clamping down on his member, squeezing him as her orgasm ripped through her body.

“Oh God, Oakley!”

He came moments later, holding her tightly against him as he filled her with his seed.

When he recovered, he pressed a tender kiss to her neck then pulled out and tugged her skirt free of her nickers,

“Thank you, darling,” he told her.

“Thank _you_ , that was amazing.”

He kissed her again and released his grip enough for her to turn to face him.

“Are you okay?” He asked, his eyes searching her face for signs of distress.

“Better than okay,” she assured him, kissing him passionately. She had never kissed him at the club before, but he wasn’t about to stop her. “Would you like me to clean you up?” she asked.

Oakley looked down into the crowd, thrilled that she was offering to blow him in public. Okay, they weren’t likely to be spotted, but it was more than possible.

“Please, love.”

She bent forward, piking her arse out, and took his softening member into her mouth, swirling her tongue over it and cleaning both their juiced off.

What would people think if they looked up and saw them, Oakley wondered, feeling himself hardening instantly at the thought. Since Teri was covered, he wanted them to look up, he wanted them to see this stunning women with his cock in her mouth, servicing him, with her full lips and talented tongue. He wanted everyone to know that Teri was not only his girlfriend, she was his submissive, and she trusted him enough to obey any order he gave her.

She even wanted to please him so much, she was willing to be discovered with his cock in her mouth.

That thought was enough to make him spill his seed again and he wondered at how she possessed the power to make him some twice in under ten minutes.

She dutifully swallowed his seed and cleaned his shaft again, before tucking him back in and carefully zipping him up.

“That was amazing,” he said, pulling her against him and planting a passionate kiss on her lips.

He wanted to return the favour, go down on her right here and now, to make her writhe and scream in pleasure, but they had been away too long already.

“We should probably get back to work,” she said with a sigh when they separated.

He knew the direction her thoughts had taken without asking, she was wondering if anything had gone to hell in a hand basket while her headset was off.

Oakley nodded and stepped away as he reattached his wireless unit to his belt and put the ear piece and mic back on. Teri did the same, only her unit was larger and had its own belt so she could pick and choose who to talk to. As soon as she slipped the earpiece in, she frowned.

“What?” he asked.

“There’s a disturbance at the entrance,” she said with a sigh, running in that direction. Tom took off after her

“Damn it, I shouldn’t not have done that,” she said to herself as she descended the staff stairs.

“Hey,” Tom caught her arm. “You are allowed a break,” he assured her. “You pay security to do a job and even in your absence, they can do that job. Don’t beat yourself up over nothing.”

She looked as if she might argue with him, then she nodded.

“You’re right. I guess I’m just a bit of a control freak where this place is concerned.”

“And I’m a control freak when it comes to you,” he assured her, although they both knew he wasn’t, not in the negative sense anyway. He tucked a strand of hair behind her ear and put an arm around her waist. “Now, let’s see what the fuss is about.”

He fully expected her to pull out of his grasp when they reached the bottom of the stairs and the main floor but she didn’t, nor did she as they made their way through the clients. As they stepped into the foyer however, she stopped dead.

It took Oakley a moment to register what had shocked her and once he did, his grip tightened.

“Ben,” he growled.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

Teri made to step closer to the entrance, where security were restraining her ex­husband, but Tom’s grip tightened. Right now, Ben hadn’t seen Teri, and he wanted to keep it that way. He pulled her back into the stairwell.

“Talk to them on the headset,” he told her.

It took her a moment to register his words but when she did, she looked relieved as she pressed a series of buttons.

“Slim, is something wrong?”

Tom realised his headset had been included in the conversation too.

“Your ex is at the door,” Slim answered. “He’s insisting on seeing you.”

“He’s barred from the premises.”

“I know, that’s why he’s out here. I just wanted to check with you before we call the police.”

“Don’t call the police,” she said quickly.

Tom raised an eyebrow at her, clearly not happy with that answer. “I’ll­”

Tom cut her off. “I’ll come down and deal with it,” Oakley answered.

“That you, Oakley?” Slim asked.

“Yeah.”

“Not so sure that’s a great idea, he’s gunning for you too.”

Teri muted their headsets. “The girls must have told him about us,” she said with sigh. This was their weekend with him so it stood to reason that one of them had let it slip, despite being asked not to.

“He had to find out eventually,” Tom reasoned.

“I know, I just… Oh, I don’t know what I thought would happen.

“I’ll handle him,” Tom assured her.

“Okay, but don’t call the police, please. Hannah is still mad at me, I don’t want to be blamed because her dad goes to jail for a night.”

As much as he disagreed, he could understand her fears. “Fine, no police, but I will take care of it.”

“And don’t you hit him either!” she yelled as he stepped towards the door.

He turned back, his expression blank. “I might almost think you still care about him.”

Her sour expression soon put that idea to rest. “No, idiot, I care about you and I want you spending the night in jail even less than him. He won’t be forgiving as I am with him, he’ll make trouble for you if he can so please, don’t fall for it.”

Oakley relaxed and kissed her forehead. “Scouts honour.”

He turned and headed out into the foyer an saw Ben tense up as he spotted Tom.

“You!” he spat, having to be restrained by two security guards as he tried to get to Oakley, who stopped well out of arm's reach. “I want to talk to that whore wife of mine!”

“She doesn’t want to see you,” Slim said, and he sounded like he had repeated that a lot.

Slim, as with so many nicknames, was ironic. The man was built like a brick shit house but luckily, he had barely an ounce of temper.

“Slim is right, Mr Carter,” Oakley agreed. “She doesn’t want to see you.”

“Who the fuck do you think you are, to keep me from my wife!”

“Ex­wife,” Tom reminded him. Although the financial settlement wasn’t finalised, the decree absolute had come through just a few days ago.

“So what, now you’re in her bed, taking my sloppy seconds! You little faggot!”

“Careful now, that could be construed as hate speech,” Tom taunted him. He was well aware that the foyer and outside of the building was well covered by CCTV cameras and he was intentionally winding him up so that if he should try and make trouble, there would be video evidence of Ben being the trouble maker. Luckily the cameras didn’t record sound, so all anyone would see was Ben acting like a lunatic, and Tom standing patiently and looking, he thought, rather angelic.

“Fuck you!”

“I appreciate the offer, but Terri already took care of that.” He adjusted his pants, partly because they needed it, mostly to rile Ben up more.

“Come here you gold digging, little piece of shit!” He lunged once more and it was becoming harder and harder for the two bouncers to hold him back. Luckily they had been joined by others, those who could be spared from the stage and backstage entrances, and they were ready to step in.

“Very rich words, coming from you. Remind me what your job is, again? Oh that’s right, sponging off your wife while you cheat on her and neglect your kids.”

“You faggoty little, pansy ass, cunt! You think fucking my wife makes you better than me?”

“No, I think respecting your wife makes me better than you.” He leaned in slightly. “You should hear how my name sounds on her lips.” He shivered as if in anticipation. “Beautiful.”

Ben roared and launched himself at Tom, but security was faster. Ben did manage to land a few punches on them though, until they had him restrained again.

Tom took out his phone. “Teri doesn’t want you to get into any trouble, so I’m going to give you sixty seconds to leave peacefully. If you do not, I will call the police and you will be arrested.” Tom checked his watch.

“I don’t have to listen to you, you little shit!”

“No, of course not. But you will have to listen to the police.” He checked his watch. “Thirty seconds. Oh, and in case you forgot, your whole tirade had been caught on camera, including striking these gentlemen, who are only trying to get you to leave peacefully.”

Sense finally seemed to pierce Ben’s anger and his struggling lessened.

“Fifteen seconds.”

Those blank eyes were calculating now, accessing the situation to see if there was another way around this. Unfortunately, on his best day, Ben was no match for Tom on his worst.

“Time’s up.” Tom pressed dial. “Yes, hello. We have a disturbance at the Old Picture House.

Someone who was refused admission is refusing to leave and has assaulted­”

“All right! I’m going, I’m going.”

“Forgive me.” Tom told the operator. “He seems to have finally seen reason.”

“Do you want to have him charged with assault?” the operator asked.

“No, not if he leaves peacefully. Could you hold the line for a moment? Security are hailing a cab for him now.”

“Of course, Sir.”

Tom watched as Ben got in, glaring at him until the cab drive off.

“Thank you, he’s gone now.”

“I’ll log the call, sir. If you have any further problems, we’ll send someone right away.”

“Thank you.” He hung up and turned to Slim. “Anyone seriously hurt?”

“Nah. Flex might have a shiner in the morning but his girl likes it when he comes home with marks. She says it’s manly,” Slim chuckled. “Is what he said true? Are you and Teri… a thing?”

Tom grinned. “We are.”

“Well alright!” Slim grinned and held his hand out for Tom to high five, then he gripped Oakley’s hand and used it to pulled him into a hug. “Good on you, man, she’s a fine looking woman.” Oakley grinned.

***

Oakley had lines to learn and Teri was his reward. Her children were with their father until the evening, so with the house to themselves she had agreed to be his toy for the day, to help him as he learned.

It was also to relax her. Last night’s confrontation with Ben had been ugly and she knew it wasn’t over yet. She didn’t know what Ben’s next move would be, and that was what worried her most.

Oakley had intricately bound her torso in a shibari design, securing her arms behind her, gently yet securely. He had also wound her legs in ropes but he hadn’t tied them together, wanting to give himself free access to all her assets.

The knots took some time and by the time he was finished, she was already soaking wet just from anticipation.

Worse still, even if Oakley came, she knew she wouldn’t be allowed to orgasm until he’s had his fill of her, which could be hours. Ironically, the thought of serving only his needs was a huge turn on. He had asked her not to speak (unless it was her safe words) as she was an object today, a plaything, and toys don’t talk. His explanation alone, delivered in his rich baritone, was nearly enough to make her come.

“Uh uh,” he softly chided. “My pleasure today. If you come without my permission, I will take my belt to you.”

Her cunt literally throbbed with need at his words. It wasn’t that she wanted to feel the sting of the strap, she really, _really_ did not! It was the fact that her obedience was _that_ important to him. She also knew that she would do her absolute best not to disappoint him, not because she feared the punishment, but because she adored him so much.

“Do you understand?” he asked.

Teri nodded rather than answering him and he smiled, pressing a light kiss to her lips.

“Thank you, my darling. I can't tell you how much this means to me.”

With that he led her from the bedroom and had her stand in the middle of the kitchen, her legs spread shoulder width apart and once he had collected his playbook, he began to read aloud as he walked around her, his fingers trailing over her skin.

He had two Coriolanus scenes to learn and as he walked around her, he began to read aloud.

“ _Think upon me, hang 'em! I would they would forget me, like the virtues which our divines lose by 'em_.”

Oakley usually had a subtle dominant air about him but now as he tapped into Coriolanus’s arrogance, it was stepped up. His smooth voice, combined with the uber­dominant air he had adopted would have had her squirming, even if his hands weren’t roaming her flesh.

He tugged on her nipples, squeezed handfuls of them, then fitted himself behind her and pulled her body flush against him with his free hand, reading his play book over her shoulder.

Unlike her, he was fully clothed, albeit casually dressed, but she could still feel his length pressed up against her bum.

His free hand roamed her body, caressing, tweaking, and pinching anything he wanted with complete impunity. He ran a finger through her slit, making her shudder as she suppressed her gasp of pleasure, then without a break in his reading, he brought the finger to her lips and pressed until she opened and sucked her juices off.

He didn’t ask, he just did, doing anything he wanted as though it was his right, which it was.

After a while he lowered the book but kept it open, reciting the lines from memory but keeping the book available for when he forgot.

After another two recitals of his lines in the scene, he stepped away and she felt her bell being pressed into her hand. This was her safeword when she couldn’t speak and if she needed him to stop, she would ring or drop it.

Oakley came around front and with his eyes on the text, opened his fly and got his cock out.

Although she suspected what he wanted, she didn’t move because it wasn’t her place to show initiative today and instead, she waited until he pressed on her shoulder.

As she got to her knees, he didn’t even spare her a glance, his eyes fixed on his book, as he grabbed her hair and brought her lips to his cock.

“ _Your voices! For your voices I have fought, watch'd for your voices; for your voices bear of wounds two dozen odd, battles thrice six I have seen and heard of_.”

He began to thrust into her mouth, forcing his length in but never deep enough to enter her throat. She was honestly amazed that he hadn’t forced the issue of deep throat, trying to coax her to get over her natural fear and recoil that the act inspired, but he hadn’t even hinted that he was displeased that she couldn’t do that for him.

In fact she was the only person who ever brought it up, feeling guilty that she wasn’t being a good sub, and he assured her that her blow jobs were heavenly. He also told her that if she ever asked him to help over her fear, he would, but he would never request it.

Grateful for that consideration, she always tried her hardest to give him the most pleasurable blow job she could, using every trick she knew to satisfy him.

“ _For your voices have done many things, some less, some more_ ,” he continued reciting, making more mistakes than he had before but once he had finished the scene, he dropped the book and buried both hands in her hair.

For a split second she feared that he was about to force himself into her throat but he didn’t. Instead he simply grabbed fistfuls of her hair, making her scalp tingle as he maintained the same depth of thrusting.

Seconds later he pulled out and came over her breasts.

When he walked away, she stayed where she was, on her knees, and moments later he returned with a cloth and wiped his seed off her.

Still he didn’t make eye contact with her.

Once he had thrown the cloth in the sink he returned to her, taking the bell from her hands then urging her to stand. He picked up his book and guided her to the dining table, gesturing for her to lie down, which she did. Oakley then pulled her bottom closer to the edge and spread her legs so wide, she was basically doing the splits.

She really needed to take up yoga, she decided, she was lithe but she was also nearly 20 years Oakley’s senior and it wouldn’t be long before she began to seize up.

Oakley went through the same scene again, and she noticed that he developed a pattern, almost as if he was associating certain actions with the lines to help him recall them. The idea of him performing in front of his friends, remembering what he was doing to her here, was exceptionally stimulating and she whimpered.

Oakley’s hand slapped the breast he had been kneading in rebuke. He didn’t miss a line of his scene though.

At the beginning he focused on her breasts, then he would move to stand between her legs and lightly pinched her outer lips, sometimes pulling them until they slipped from his grasp.

She felt like an insect being examined; he appeared totally disinterested in her. The only sign she had that he was enjoying this was his cock, which was still poking out of his fly and looking rather red with need again.

Once he had thoroughly stimulated her lips, he ran his finger up and down her slit, then he would slip two fingers into her gushing slit and finger fuck her for a few moments, before reaching up and making her lick his fingers clean.

Next he pinched her clit, then flicked it and finally, for the climax of the scene, he would sink his length into her and thrust until finished.

She loved the feel of him filling her but when he withdrew again, she was left feeling empty. The final time, she whimpered as he withdrew and she could see the anger on his countenance, quailing slightly as he finally looked in her eye.

“I didn’t ask much, love, only that you put your own desires aside and please me for a few hours.”

Teri didn’t speak but she averted her gaze, trying to show how sorry she was without breaking his rules and speaking.

Grabbing the ropes between her breasts, he pulled her upright and once she slid off the table, he guided her over to the couch, pushing her over the high, padded seat back, then grabbing her hips and lifting her until her arse was right at the top and her feet wouldn’t touch the ground.

“You were trying, so I won’t take my belt to you, but you will learn to be silent when told to be.” He pushed her legs apart. “Keep them that way.”

He began spanking her with a curved hand, so the blows didn’t sting quite so much, gently warming her up for harsher punishment later.

“ _My name is Caius Marcius_ ,” he began to recite the monologue he had to learn, punctuating each sentence with a spank to alternate cheeks, then moving down to her thighs later in the passage, and finally fingering her slit and cunt. Then he changed sides and repeated the process from the other side.

Finally he stood between her legs and sank his length into her dripping cunt, fucking her slowly, almost languidly.

Teri needed more though, she needed friction, and pounding, and aggression, not this teasingly slow shag.

She suspected that even her chastisement was being used to help him learn his lines, an idea that was confirmed when he finished the speech.

Teri whimpered as he pulled out of her, but intentionally so this time.

Of course, she wanted to help him learn his lines and he needed to repeat these actions to help drum the monologue into his memory, but it wasn’t just that.

She wanted more.

The speech he was reading was angry and while that wasn’t usually a turn on for her, it was a kind of controlled rage, and since she trusted Oakley implicitly, she was able to feel turned on by his seeming anger, rather than fearing it.

“You still don’t learn,” he said, shaking his head sadly. “We’ll repeat the whole thing.”

Sure enough, he began from the beginning, both of his speech and her punishment. She moaned both when he finally sank his throbbing length into her pussy, and again when he withdrew it.

Her arse was getting sore now, tingling and heating up, but Oakley hadn’t changed to hard blows yet. He was still warming her up. .

“Again!” he barked, standing beside her and raining spanks down on her cheeks. Now these did hurt a little, but they weren’t much harder.

Teri felt tears fill her eyes but right now, they were of frustration, not pain. She needed to come, she needed to be fucked senseless, she needed to be rammed by his cock, made to scream with pleasure, but the bastard wasn’t having any of that.

His spanks never really became too hard but the combined pain of spank upon spank, began to sting after his seventh repetition of the monologue.

The eighth time saw her start to cry but doing her best to be silent. The ninth found her openly crying but she didn’t use her safe word.

“Last time,” Oakley said as he pulled out of her juicy cunt once more, pausing to see If she was about to use one of her safewords.

She could handle one more, she decided. Ten was a nice, round number.

“Make all the noise you want this time,” he ordered. “ _My name is_ …”

She was sobbing now but she didn’t know if it was from need, or pain. Maybe both. She cried out when his hand landed on her poor abused buttocks and was practically keening with need as he fingered her.

Finally Oakley slipped into her cunt and held still for a moment.

“You may enjoy this,” he told her. “Come whenever you’re ready.”

He continued reciting his lines as he fucked her, keeping the script only for reference now but his speech kept speeding up as he went, by the end he was pounding into her sweet pussy and almost yelling his lines with barely repressed fury.

Each thrust brought his hips into contact with her tender bottom, but although it hurt she didn’t mind. He had told her she could come but this was for him, she was giving herself to him, accepting everything he doled out, for him, because his pleasure was her happiness.

“ _Since I have ever followed thee with hate, drawn tuns of blood out of thy country's breast and cannot live but to thy shame, unless it be to do thee service_!” Oakley yelled as he thrust into her then held still, spilling his seed inside her as he came.

Thrusting a few final times, he slapped her arse, ordering, “Come, god damn it!”

To her immense surprise, his demand worked. She felt her clit throbbing in time with her heartbeat, and moments later, her cunt clenched, spasming around his cock, making him groan and thrust into her a few more times.

Finally, exhausted, he collapsed over her, wrapping his arms around her chest and holding her tightly as they recovered.

“Good girl,” he whispered, once some sense returned. “My very good girl.”

He pressed a series of kisses to her flesh, then stood up and helped Teri to do the same.

“You’re amazing,” he smiled, turning her to him and kissing her forehead.

Teri smiled languidly, leaning heavily against him.

“We should just have time to have a bath before the girls are back,” he said, sweeping her into a bridal carry and escorting her upstairs.

He sat her on the side of the tub and while the water ran, he undid the ropes that bound her, massaging her arms since they had been restrained in one position. By the time he was finished, the bath was nearly full, so he undressed and cradling her against him, got into the spacious tub.

“You did so well, my love,” he said, running his hands over her, stroking and soothing her.

She sighed and snuggled in closer.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven**

Oakley sat on the edge of the bed, accepted the phone Teri handed him and navigated to the note app. He already suspected what he would find, that she had been neglecting her half hour a day personal time.

“Darling, we’ve been doing this for four weeks now, only 16 days when you didn’t see me and you’ve neglected to take your personal time on nine days. You’ve missed three out of the last four days alone!”

She stood before him with her head bowed, naked as the day she was born.

“Is there a problem with the rule?” he asked.

“No, Sir.” Oakley couldn’t decipher her tone of voice.

He put the phone aside and moved back on the bed until his back rested against the headboard.

“Come.” He guided her onto his lap and held her there, rubbing her skin with his large hands, trying to sooth her. “Talk to me, love, tell me why you haven’t been looking after yourself.”

“I’ve just been busy,” she said, her voice soft.

“You could have called and told me. If you have a legitimate reason, I would have forgone that day.”

Teri didn’t reply.

“Do you want to end the rule? Is it too hard for you?” he asked.

Teri shook her head.

“Then I think I need to up your punishment,” Oakley said. “I’ve been giving you ten spanks for each infraction but clearly, that isn’t enough. Darling, look at me.” He waited until she met his eye. “I want you to fetch my belt.”

Her eyes widened in shock and he could see her fear. He tightened his grip on her.

“Darling, do you trust me?”

She hesitated but eventually she nodded.

“Say it.”

“I trust you.”

“And do you trust that I only want what’s best for you?”

She nodded, remembering after a moment to speak. “Yes.”

“And do you trust me to never do you any lasting damage?”

“I do.”

“Thank you, my love.” Oakley smiled, pleased by her faith in him. He kissed her gently, wanting her to know how much he loved her, even as he brought her pain.

When he pulled away, he was pleased when she asked, “Shall I get your belt, Sir?”

“Please,” he nodded.

While she went to where his jeans were folded and detached the belt, he stood beside the bed. She came back over, maintaining eye contact, and presented the coiled belt to him.

“Thank you, darling.”

She had never looked sexier than she did right at that moment. He could see the fear in her eyes as he took the belt from her, but he could also see her trust.

“Why am I doing this?” he asked.

“Because I haven’t been taking care of myself, as I promised you.”

“Right. I’m going to give you thirty, ten for each infraction. You will feel it for more than a few days and you will remember why it hurts to sit down. Hopefully that will give you the incentive you need to break through whatever mental barrier makes you feel undeserving of a little ‘me’ time. Do you understand?”

“I do,” Teri nodded.

He understood why she had been neglecting their new rule. Ever since their confrontation with Ben, her ex had been harassing her, albeit subtly. The girls returned tearful and with of stories of their father yelling at them for nothing, then Ben became difficult over visitation, threatening to take Teri back to court because she had to drop the girls off an hour later than usual two weeks ago, because Holly had a dentist appointment.

He was sending texts too; nothing overly threatening, nothing the police could act on, but enough to upset Teri, and having abused her for 18 years, he was an expert at knowing what would unsettle her.

So Teri kept herself busy so that when she fell into bed each night and her exhaustion ensured she would sleep.

Understanding didn’t mean that Oakley agreed though. He would call her GP on Monday morning and make her an appointment, something she had refused to do for herself, then he would drag her along, if he had to. Between him and whatever the GP advised, he hoped to be able to erase those awful dark circles under her eyes, the pale pallor of her skin, and her general air of fatigue.

One way or another, she was going to start taking proper care of herself, even if he had to take his belt to her every day.

“Good girl. Now remember, you still have your safe words and you can use them if this gets too much.”

“I will.”

He smiled and reached out to cup her cheek, leaning down just enough to press a gentle kiss to her forehead, the tenderness of his actions a stark contrast to what was about to happen.

“Assume the position over the end of the bed, love,” he said as he pulled away.

Teri’s bed was a Sleigh Bed so the footboard had a nicely curved top and with the quilted throw already folded over, as it was each night, it would be comfortable enough for her.

She bent over the footboard, spreading her legs apart as he usually instructed her to. Her toes only just touched the floor and her hands had nothing to grip onto in this position, and knowing the pain she was about to endure, he worried she might have trouble obeying an order to keep still. He didn’t want to add to her punishment for something she couldn’t help.

“Do you need me to restrain you?” he asked.

She took a moment to consider before answering, “Yes.”

“Good girl,” he praised her for answering honestly.

He fetched the rope they kept here and winding one length around the headboard, he secured her wrists to the ends, then another piece snaked around the footboard, under the bed, and pulled her ankles lewdly wide. He hadn’t given her much wiggle room, worried she might hurt herself if she could thrash too much, but he had passed the rope through her palms, so she could grip it tightly.

“Are they okay?” he asked once done. “Not too tight, no tingling or numbness?”

“No, they’re fine, thank you, Sir.”

He caressed her bottom with one hand.

“I love you, Teri, remember that.”

“I­”

Before she could finish her thought, the doubled over belt landed on her cheeks.

Teri screamed through clenched teeth as tears stung her eyes.

“There, my love, it won’t get any worse than that,” Oakley assured her, stroking her rapidly reddening buttock. “Do you need something to bite down on?”

“Please.”

While Oakley rummaged in their toy drawer, Teri thought about what Oakley had just done. It had hurt but not as badly as she expected, it was the shock more than anything that had upset her.

Oakley returned to the bed with a straight gag, a little like a rubber horse bit, and after telling her to open her mouth, he loosely secured it behind her head. Then he placed their bell in her right hand.

“Ring that if you need me to stop, okay?” he asked, resting his cheek against the duvet cover so their heads were aligned.

Teri nodded.

Oakley resumed his position at the end of the bed and admired the one red stripe on her ass. Soon it was all going to be crimson, with a little purple mixed in for good measure.

He brought the belt down again and again, watching as her buttocks rippled from each blow, then bloomed ever darker shades of red.

He stopped regularly and teased her clitoris, trying to mitigate the pain with some pleasure. By 16 he had well and truly covered her ass though, and he began to move down the backs of her thighs.

She was sobbing now, her pitiful cries muffled by the gag, and her tears no doubt staining the duvet.

He actually didn’t enjoy causing her much pain, sadism wasn’t one of his kinks, so this hurt him almost as much as it hurt her, albeit in a vastly different way. Spanking with his hand hurt him as much as her, because his palm felt each blow too, so he always knew when was too much.

With this though, he had to rely on her to tell him if he went too far.

He _was_ exceptionally turned on right now but not because he was causing her pain, it was because she was showing shown such faith and immense trust in him. To a dominant man like Oakley, that was a powerful aphrodisiac.

At 24 he paused again, just to give her time to catch her breath and drop or shake the bell if she needed to. She didn’t though so after a few minutes of teasing her sex, he unleashed the final six blows in quick succession.

“There,” he soothed as he tossed the belt away. “All done.”

She was sobbing and he didn’t know if she could hear him through her misery, so he knelt between her legs and teased her lips with his tongue for a few moments, before he sucked her clit into his mouth, rubbing his tongue over the sensitive tip.

She was wetter than he expected following such a brutal punishment but it still took her a few minutes to feel the pleasure he was now giving her, through the haze of her pain. Eventually he heard her crying slow, then stop and after a while, breathy sighs took their place.

Once she was back with him, he quickly brought her to a climax, continuing to softly tease her clit as she came down from her high.

Only once he had wrung every ounce of pleasure he could from the orgasm, did he stop and get to his feet. His cock was literally throbbing with need, so turned on was he by her total submission to him.

He slowly sank his length into her creamy depths and was pleased when she sighed as he entered her. Once seated fully in her, he could feel the heat of her butt and thighs burning against his skin as he reached forward and undid the gag, pulling it free.

“You took that so well, I’m so proud of you,” he assured her.

“Thank you, Master.”

He didn’t much care for the use of titles, it was her submission he revelled in, not the names she called him. Nonetheless his cock twitched at the use of Master because she had never called him that before.

He began to thrust into her and he was so stimulated by events that he didn’t last long before he spilled his seed into her.

He pulled out quickly and began to untie her bonds, massaging each limb as it was freed to get the blood flowing. Teri remained where she was, allowing him to move her as he desired and never making any more noise than the odd moan or hiss of pain.

Once she was free, he helped her to her feet and walked her around to the side of the bed, guiding her to lie down on her stomach. Then he kissed her softly.

“Be right back.”

He disappeared from the room, naked as the day he was born but luckily the girls were at their father’s this weekend.

He returned a few moments later with a glass of water, pills, and a tube of cream.

“Here,” he said, handing her the pills, then the glass. “They’ll help with the swelling and pain.” He told her. “And make sure you finish the water before we go to sleep, you lost a lot of fluid.”

With that, he went around and got into the other side of the bed. He added a splodge of the tube’s contents to her bottom, which turned out to be a cooling gel, then gently began to rub it into her buttocks and thighs.

Teri hissed on occasion but she also sighed a time or two and when he was finished, he lay down beside her.

“I’m so proud of you,” he told her.

She smiled in reply.

“Are you all right?”

Teri nodded her head but burst into tears.

“Come here,” he said, turning onto his back and guiding her over until she was lying half on him, her head on his chest and one of her legs thrown over his. There they stayed until long after Teri’s tears subsided, with Oakley stroking her and whispering sweet nothings to her until Teri succumbed to sleep.

***

When Teri awoke the next morning, she was sprawled over Oakley and it didn’t escape her notice that his hand was resting on her abused bottom, which made her lips twitch up into a smile. Hesitantly, trying not to wake Oakley, she moved her hand off him and reached for her bum.

“How are you?”

She jumped and her head shot off his chest, but she didn’t miss the flicker of pain in his eyes.

“I thought you were asleep,” she gasped.

“You’re afraid of me,” he said, his voice hollow and melancholic.

“No!” she assured him. “I’m not afraid of you, I just thought you were still asleep, so you made me jump.”

“You’ve never flinched from me before.”

“I didn’t flinch, I jumped. You know I scare easy, that’s why I don’t like people sneaking up on me. Ask the girls, I’ve actually nearly grounded them for jumping out at me before.”

He looked as though he wanted to believe her.

“I’m not afraid of you,” she stretched up and began kissing his jaw. “I love you.”

She stilled the moment she said those words and hesitantly, she pulled away and looked at him, her fear and nervousness now very real.

“You love me?” he asked, a slow, sexy smirk forming on his lips.

She could lie, back track, say it was a heat of the moment thing and not how she really felt but the truth was, she trusted him not to be an arsehole about this. The proof of his affection for her had done wonders for her confidence, even after only a few months.

“I do,” she finally answered, her features smoothing over as she decided that for better or worse, she was going to be true to herself. There was still a little fear in her eyes because no matter how much you trust someone, you always run the risk of rejection, but he was so proud of her.

“Good.” That didn’t mean he wasn’t going to torture her for a little while though. “Because I love you too, darling.”

The fear left her features and she favoured him with a million watt smile.

And of course, he had to fuck her after that. Not that she objected.

Out of consideration for her bruised ass, he made her ride him this morning, although he still commanded her movements and made her obey him. She liked it best that way.

They both did.

Once done though, they showered together, and Oakley carefully washed her butt and sex, patting her dry afterwards with the thickest, fluffiest towel he could find.

Teri felt very stiff thanks to her strapping, but she wasn’t in an inordinate amount of pain unless she sat on her bottom. It was rather like overdoing exercise when you’re badly out of practice, a stiffness and tenderness but with some judicious planning, paracetamol and ibuprofen gel, she wouldn’t suffer too much.

She also wouldn’t forget the very real pain that had caused this discomfort, or the reason for it.

When they emerged from the bathroom, Teri took the opportunity to examine her bottom and thighs in the full length mirror. The area was various shades of red, from pink, all the way to a few plum coloured bruises.

It felt good to see the marks and feel the discomfort as she moved though, because she knew beyond a shadow of a doubt, that someone cared enough to put her first, to put her needs before his own, even when that meant punishing her to make me take care of herself.

She knew she had a tendency to be a bit of a martyr. She was a people pleaser, always had been, and she had a very hard time saying ‘no’, even when saying ‘yes’ was detrimental to her. Instead, when she really didn’t want to do something, she avoided it, making excuses and finding reasons not to. It meant she avoided saying ‘no’, but it also meant that she made more work for herself, often a lot more.

She needed to learn to say no, to take some time for herself and not feel guilty about it.

She also needed to stop hiding from her problems. Oakley had told her he was making an appointment for her at the doctors and if she didn’t go with him, he would tan her arse with his belt again, so she had little choice but to agree.

The stupid thing was, she knew Oakley was right, that the GP would prescribe something either to help her sleep, or to lessen her anxiety, so she wouldn’t need to work herself silly in order to keep the memories at bay. She just found it so hard to ask anyone for help, even people like doctors, whose sole purpose as a profession was to help people.

It was crazy, but that was how she was built, she felt like a burden and was disinclined to ask anyone for anything, lest she become an even greater burden.

These bruises though, they were a sign that someone truly cared. She knew Oakley wasn’t a sadist so it must have taken quite a lot out of him to do this for her, but she had needed it.

Suddenly she remembered looking at the bruises caused by Ben in this very mirror. The room, the mirror and the person looking in it might be the same, but the sensation was very different. Ben never asked, never gave her a safe word in case things were too much, he never explained why he was hurting her. In fact mostly, he hurt her not because she had done something wrong, but because something else had upset him; she was just a convenient way to work off his stress.

Looking at those bruises, she had felt used, dirty and ashamed. Looking now though, she felt cared for.

She smiled as she realised that until she healed, each time she moved and her bum protested, she would remember how much Oakley loved her.

“Hmm,” Oakley murmured as he stepped up to her, running his fingertips over her bottom. “You look sexy as hell.”

“I hope I’m not going to look like this every week,” she argued.

Oakley moved to stand in front of her and he took her shoulders. “That depends on you,” he said seriously. “And as for why you look sexy as hell, it’s not because you’re covered in bruises­”

“I’m not covered!”

“Either way, it’s not your bruises that make you sexy.” He leaned down and brushed his lips over hers in a feather light caress. “What makes you look sexy is knowing that you trusted me enough to let me do that.”

He continued brushing his lips over Teri’s and her eyes closed while her lips parted, ready for more.

“You have given yourself to me, my love, completely, and although I already knew it, last night you proved it. Those marks are sexy _only_ because they mark you as mine and prove your devotion to me.”

Teri whimpered, feeling as turned on by his words as she had been by anything his hands had ever done to her. He knew how to make love to her mind, not just her body.

Unfortunately for her, he was also a dreadful tease. He stepped away, making her whine with need.

“You’re insatiable,” he chided, although he sounded thrilled.

Teri opened her eyes and levelled a droll glare at him. “That’s because _someone_ keeps turning me on.”

“Well I must say,” Oakley teased, in his best impression of an old time radio announcer, “that sounds darned annoying.”

Teri laughed and headed to her wardrobe to browse her choices. Jeans were out as they would hurt her bottom when she bent, all trousers would to an extent, so they were all out, for today at least.

The dresses Oakley liked her to wear at the club were all far too short and would show her bruises, but she could worry about that later. Right now she needed something comfortable to wear while they set up the club this afternoon, so she went for a rather unfashionable but practical dress.

“Darling, why are you wearing a sack?” Oakley asked as he slipped his belt back into his jeans loops.

“It’s a maxi dress,” she smiled. “And it’s the only thing I have that will allow me to cover my thighs and won’t put pressure on my bum.”

“It’s hideous.”

“You’ll survive not seeing my legs for a day,” she teased him.

“I know I will,” he answered seriously. “But I don’t want to and luckily for me, I’m the dominant in this relationship.”

“Oakley,” Teri dropped the teasing tone.

“You can wear that smock today but what about tonight?” he asked. “Are you intending to wear that once the club opens? Because you’ll stick out like a nun in a whorehouse.”

“I don’t really have much choice. People… they won’t understand, Oak.”

Oakley ignored her and began rummaging through her drawers.

She considered trying to tell him that there was not a long forgotten, knee length dress or skirt in her sock drawer, but she decided to let him discover that for himself.

“A­ha,” he cried, pulling a box out and turning to her. “100 denier, black.” He opened the box and pulled the black tights out, slipping his hand into them to see how see through they really were. “Pretty much opaque. Perfect. If you wear that sparkly jersey dress this evening, that will cover most of the bruising and this will cover what the skirt doesn’t.”

“They’re not crotch­less,” she reminded him, but she was pleased with his solution.

“That’s why we invented scissors,” he smiled lasciviously. “But let’s wait until you’re wearing them, then I’ll slice myself a way in.”

“That turns me on way more than it should,” she confessed.

Oakley grinned impishly. “Now, do you want an omelette or full English?”

“After last night, full English. I’m famished!”


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight**

“Oakley?” Teri asked as she stood before her wardrobe.

After a late Saturday night at the club, they had enjoyed a lazy Sunday, reading the newspapers in bed, but now it was time to get dressed and share brunch with Hannah and Holly. Oakley was in the bathroom, using some water and his fingers to try and tame his wayward curls a little.

“Hmm?” he replied.

Teri went to stand in the bathroom doorway and watched as he dampened sections of his hair then scrunched them slightly, so they formed loose curls.

He was wearing jeans but he hadn’t yet put a shirt on, and she enjoyed the way his muscles rippled as he moved. He wasn’t bulky but he was muscular, with just enough definition to be sexy without being all lumpy and veiny.

He turned to her and raised a quizzical eyebrow, and she recalled that there was a reason she came in here.

“Remember you asked if I had any rules I wanted to implement?”

“Do you?”

“Maybe,” she bit her lip.

Oakley dried his hands on a towel, then approached her, taking her shoulders.

“Look at me,” he commanded gently.

She raised her gaze to meet his and Oakley nodded for her to continue.

“Okay, well the thing is… I really liked it yesterday when you picked out my clothes.”

He was a little surprised to hear her say that but it wasn’t unheard of in D/s relationships.

“You want me to choose your clothes every day?” he asked.

“No! I mean, that would be difficult, you’re not here 5 days a week and _I_ have enough trouble deciding what to wear, I don’t want this to become a burden.”

Oakley dropped his hands from her shoulders and crossed them over his chest, smiling affectionately as he observed her.

She was right that being a Dom could be aburden,and he couldn’t have power over Teri, without the obligation not only to care for her, but to make sure that they _both_ followed the rules, as well as punishing any infringements. He couldn’t just say ‘It’s okay, I forgive you, just don’t do it again’. Much like with parenting, a he has to be consistent, or Teri would never know where she stood with him.

If she broke a rule, he _had_ to punish her; if he failed to do so, he had failed them both.

Equally, if he agreed to pick out her wardrobe, he had to stick to it (unless they ever renegotiated the rule). It would be a daily, sometimes twice daily chore for the foreseeable future, so he must not agree unless he was prepared to do it.

It wasn’t just about his desire to choose how his partner should look either. How she dressed wasn’t just about him, it was about her too. He would have to tailor the outfits he chose to her chores that day, making sure it was suitable to be worn at the supermarket, or for a lawyer's meeting, or for her children’s school plays.

Finally, and this was probably why she wanted it, it was about care. In asking this of him, Teri was showing her desire to please him, yes, but she was also showing her desire to be cared _for_. If she ever asked him what to wear and he brushed her off, he would be showing that he didn’t care enough to do so. If he picked out an inappropriate outfit, he would be proving that he didn’t know her well enough to choose well.

“I’m not averse to the idea,” he admitted. “In fact, it’s an exceptionally provocative thought. Whilst I don’t mind choosing your clothes every day, it would be more complicated when I’m not here. Why don’t we start slow?”

“Just the weekends then?”

“Any time I’m here in the morning, I will choose your outfit, okay?”

“Okay,” she looked a little crestfallen, but she did her best to hide it.

“The only reason I’m not agreeing to the week days is because there may be times when I can't, such as when I have an early meeting at RADA, or when we start rehearsing in earnest for the end of term play, or if I’m out running. I’d hate to agree only to let you down. How about if we say that any day when I’m not here and you need or want me to choose your clothes for that day, call or text me. Please try not to be disappointed if I don’t answer. Think of it as a trial run and a chance for you to see if you like it or not. Once we know where all the kinks in the plan are, we can iron them out. Sound good?”

The tension in Teri’s shoulders eased and she smiled. “It sounds like a great plan.”

“Good,” he gave her a wicked smile, “because next weekend, I am going to lie on that bed and watch as you put on a fashion show for me.”

“Fashion show?” her brow crinkled with confusion.

“I can’t very well pick outfits if I don’t know everything you own. I could miss a vital item that is the difference between making a fair impression, and making a fantastic impression.”

“Yeah, yeah,” Teri tilted her head and pursed her lips, as though peeved. “You just want an excuse to see me naked.”

“I don’t need an excuse, remember, I’m the dominant and I can simply order you to strip. However, I can't deny that the thought of you trying on scrumptious underwear, bending over to put on and attach the stockings, not to mention your total nudity while changing, is highly erotic.”

“All right,” she shrugged. “But don’t come running to me when you’re bored to tears watching as I try on my sixth pair of boots, and there’s still all my shoes to go.”

“I’ll just order you to undress like a stripper; that should hold my interest, no matter how many pairs of boots you own.”

The idea of putting on a show for him certainly appealed, if her expression was anything to go by.

Oakley stepped around her and made his way to the wardrobe, quickly flicking through the hangers in there, his gaze flitting between the clothes and her figure as he made his decision.

“Here.” He handed her a pair of black yoga pants and a cream lace top with a sewn in cream camisole. “And if you need it, you can wear either the beige or black cardigan. Now…” he moved to her drawers.

She hadn’t expected him to pick her undergarments, but the idea was oddly exciting.

“Something wrong?” he asked when he glanced at her.

“I didn’t expect you to choose my underwear,” she admitted.

“You don’t want me to?” he asked, his expression curious.

“No, no I do, I just didn’t realise that the sight of you rummaging through my panties would be such a turn on.”

Oakley smirked, pleased with himself, but he shook his head as if disappointed with her.

“Lie on the bed and present yourself and if you’re a good girl, I may fuck you again.”

Without a word she did as he asked, lying with her pussy facing him, her legs lewdly splayed and her fingers holding her labia apart, displaying the most intimate part of her to her lover.

Not that he was even looking, before he had even finished speaking, he had turned back to her drawers, trusting her to obey him. There was something about his indifference that was exceptionally stimulating and she could feel moisture gathering on her nether lips as they swelled in anticipation.

She was tempted to stick her tongue out at Oakley, teasing him behind his back. The idea of being caught and earning a spanking turned her on, but they really didn’t have time for anything too involved. Which was lucky really, because what she didn’t know was that although Oakley had his back to her, he could see her reflection in the decorative triple paned mirror on the dressing table, and he was sneaking regular glances.

Each time she obeyed, without question or comment, was a massive boost to his ego, so he was almost always watching when he could, because there was nothing more attractive to him than seeing Teri follow his orders.

He chose a matching bra and pantie set in silver and white. Had he been staying tonight, he would have chosen something sexier or more risqué, but this was practical and family friendly, yet still attractive, much like the outer garments he had chosen.

“Position two,” he called, watching covertly as she turned over, her ass up in the air and her right cheek pressed into the duvet, with a hand each side of her head and her knees spread.

He could see her lips glistening with her juices and smiled to himself as he stuck his index finger in a small tub of Vaseline she had. As he approached the bed, he freed his length and sank into her without saying a word, closing his eyes to better enjoy the sensation of her tight cunt enveloping his length. “You feel so good,” he murmured.

“Thank you, Oakley.”

“Brace yourself, this is going to be hard and fast and if you want to come, you’ll have to do it yourself.”

“Yes sir.”

He saw her slip a hand under herself and began to thrust into her. There was nothing gentle or sweet about how he took her but she liked that sometimes and given how many times they had both come already this weekend, gentle just wasn’t going to cut it.

He began to caress her little arsehole with his index finger, rubbing the Vaseline into her most private hole and in reply, he felt her cunt bear down on his cock, as her tightest hole clenched in anticipation of his invasion.

Anal was a soft limit for Teri, something she was interested in but had never enjoyed. Oakley had assured her he would go slowly and teach her that it could be enjoyable, with the right person. This was lesson one.

Once she had relaxed slightly, he eased the very tip of his finger in, up to the first knuckle, then he began to thrust it in and out, in time with his fucking. Each time he pushed his finger in, although not deep, she clenched, causing her cunt to squeeze down on his cock so he only lasted another ten thrusts until he began to come. She still hadn’t though, so still thrusting into her, he reached around her and pushed her hand out of the way.

His finger still thrust into her arsehole in time with his cock in her cunt and now, he added a spank to her pussy, slapping her sensitive slit with his large hands. It only took three until she came and his slightly softened cock hardened again as her tight sheath gripped him tightly in waves, as her orgasm rippled through her.

He almost considered fucking her again but he knew his limits. Maybe on a Friday night, when he hadn’t fucked her for 5 days, he could come twice that quickly, but not after a weekend of sating his lust in her. With reluctance he pulled out, making her whimper at the loss, and he spanked her butt cheek.

“We don’t have time for your pouting now,” he chastised, but he wasn’t really angry. “Now get dressed and meet us downstairs when you’re ready.”

It felt odd to be leaving her without aftercare but that hadn’t really been a session, it was rather vanilla really, compared to what he usually did to her, so he felt safe leaving her alone. Besides, he still had a raging hard on that he knew wouldn’t subside until he was away from her for a few minutes.

Unlike with his previous relationships, the more time passed, the more he craved her body and he knew that soon, he was going to have to ask for more.

He’d like to move in, then he could access her hot cunt whenever he wanted, but that probably wouldn’t be possible for another few months. Maybe when Hannah went off to university, but he would need to talk to Teri before he even considered it.

“Morning,” Oakley smiled as he came into the kitchen. Holly was at the counter, reading the women’s magazine that came with the Sunday paper. He went straight to the sink and washed his hands, ready to start cooking.

“Hi,” she grinned at him.

“No Hannah?”

“She got in late last night, so she’s sleeping it off,” Holly answered.

Oakley knew her exams were over and she was blowing of steam, and Teri had told him that she was allowing Hannah her head because essentially, she was a good girl. “Do you want a section?” Holly pointed to the rest of the paper.

“Thanks, but I think I’ll make a start on breakfast. Any requests?”

“As long as you do those pork and apple sausages, I don’t care what else you put on my plate.”

***

Oakley knew that something was wrong the moment Teri opened the door to him. How to read people was one of the things Mistress Hellfire had taught him, she said it was essential to being a good dominant.

He shared dinner with Teri and her daughters about twice a week and while he couldn’t claim that Hannah cared any more for his presence in her life, she wasn’t so openly hostile any more, but now Oakley worried that they might have had another argument about her mother’s involvement with him.

“What’s wrong?” he asked as he bent to kiss her.

Teri shook her head slightly and whispered, “Later,” which he accepted for now.

She remained tense throughout dinner but hid it well enough that her children weren’t too troubled.

To take some pressure off her, Oakley turned up the charm for a night, regaling them… well, regaling Holly with some of his more PG rated antics from his past.

Both Teri and Hannah managed to smile in the right places though, and appeared to be enjoying themselves. Hannah was usually polite to him now, if sometimes a little cool, but if Teri’s mood was due to a fight with her, he would expect Hannah to be more hostile than she had been of late.

“By the way, Hannah, I spoke to one of my teachers at RADA and they’d be happy to set up a meeting with you, speak to you about what attending RADA would mean.”

Hannah choked on her wine before managing to splutter. “What?”

“It won’t guarantee you a place or anything but when it’s time to audition, it can't hurt to have a friendly face on the panel. If you’re serious about acting, that is.”

It was amusing to watch the war in her expression, between gleeful and guarded.

“That’s amazing!” Holly enthused. “It’s a really hard school to get into, isn’t it, Han?”

“Uh, yeah.”

“Well, think about it.” Oakley continued. “Let me know if you want me to set it up.”

He moved the conversation on to something new, knowing that forcing Hannah’s hand wouldn’t win him her favour. Besides, she had alienated him, not the other way around; he might have offered her the Olive branch, but she would have to be the one to grasp it.

When the meal was over, the girls took themselves off to their rooms, one to play computer games, the other to text her boyfriend.

“So,” Oakley said once they were alone. “Do you want to tell me what has you as jumpy as a cat in a dog show?”

Teri nodded and reached for her handbag, pulling an envelope from it.

“I received this letter this morning.” She handed it to him and he pulled the letter out and began reading.

“That slimy, bastard, piece of shit! This is blackmail!”

“I know, Oakley, but I can't see a way around it, unless I pay him off-”

“If you pay him once, he’ll keep coming back. Go to the police!”

“If I do that, the girls are bound to find out about our sex life. They’ll hate me.”

“They’ll hate him more. You might have engaged in BDSM but what he did to you was abuse, plain and simple. You might even be able to get him arrested for assault.”

“But he never hit me.”

“He strangled you until you passed out and he fucked your throat so hard, you almost suffocated. And he didn’t call an ambulance for you any of those times. That is abuse.”

“But I don’t have proof. The bruises faded and like you said, I didn’t go to hospital.”

“Okay, we have to think logically. Maybe you didn’t go to A&E, but did you ever talk to anyone else? Maybe go to your GP?”

“I did go to my doctor once. I was a nervous wreck after the… after,” she jabbed a finger in her mouth, symbolising fellatio. “I couldn’t sleep, I was nervous, jumpy. Eventually I went to try and get some sleeping pills. I didn’t tell her much, but she obviously intuited more than I thought, because she gave me a leaflet for a battered women’s shelter. But a leaflet is hardly going to prove his guilt, is it?”

“Is there nothing else? Pictures?”

She paled. “He used to like making videos.”

“Do you still have any?”

“I don’t know. Maybe. He put his VHS porn collection away in the attic when DVDs came in, there might be some of my tapes in there.”

“I’ll look,” he told her. Seeing how distressed she was, he couldn’t ask her to look for them. “And whether there are tapes or not, I still think you need to go to the police. They deal with this kind of thing all the time.”

“BDSM?”

“I was thinking more blackmail, but yes, I’m sure that have cases involving it.”

“He’ll tell the girls!”

“Then you tell them that BDSM was something Ben liked, and you didn’t know it was abuse.”

“He knows you’re a Dom too, Oakley, he says so in his letter.”

“I am a dominant personality type, I do enjoy bondage, but we don’t get involved in sadomasochism.”

“Really? Because my arse hurt for a week after you strapped me.”

“Ssh,” he urged. Her voice was rising as she spoke and her children might overhear.

He took her hands and turned her to face him, centring her attention on him.

“Spanking is something most people can understand,” he explained, “and I dare say the vast majority of couples tie each other up occasionally to spice up their sex lives. And besides, it’s not like I tie you up every time we have sex, is it.”

“No…”

He could tell that he was winning her around.

“All I’m asking, is that you talk to the police. You don’t have to give them the letter, just tell them what he said and ask their advice.”

“I don’t know,” she sighed.

“How about talking to a solicitor then, they’re bound by confidentiality.”

“That’s not a bad idea. I don’t know if my divorce lawyer would know what to do, but I can ask.”

“I’ll go with you, if you want.”

“You have classes every day and your play is coming up. I already take up way too much of your time.”

“Darling, you need to learn that you are a priority in my life. Nothing tragic is going to happen if I miss a day, but you could be hurt if I don’t.”

“He won’t hurt me.”

“If he tells your secret and tries to drive a wedge between you and your daughters, he could easily hurt you.”

“Okay,” she nodded. “Okay… so what day is best for you this week?”

“Call your solicitor in the morning and made sure she fits you in _tomorrow_.”

“I will.”

“Good girl. And I’m staying with you tonight.”

“You don’t need to,” she assured him. “I’ll be fine. Besides, I might be able to make an after-hours appointment, she works late sometimes, so you wouldn’t need to miss classes.”

“And if you get an evening appointment, I’ll travel to school from here.”

“But your apartment is so much closer.”

“I don’t care,” he said, pulling her onto his lap. “The only thing that would keep me away from you tonight is a near death experience, and I don’t see that happening, do you?”

“Well…“ She gave him a teary smile, touched by his insistence on being here for her. “Hannah could turn homicidal,” she teased.

“Then I shall sleep with one eye open,” he assured her. “Now kiss me.”

“Yes, Sir.”

***

“Well it’s definitely illegal,” Jenifer Malden, Teri’s divorce lawyer said. “Punishable by up to 14 years in prison, and courts tend to take a very dim view of blackmail.”

Teri and Oakley sat opposite her desk and she held his hand in a death grip. They hadn’t shown her the letter, or told her the exact nature of Ben’s threats.

“If you do go to the police, there is a very good chance that he will do time however, it would be remiss of me not to point out that your secret will come out, so any affected parties should be warned.”

“Affected parties?” Teri asked.

“Most blackmail involves sexual indiscretions, affairs and the like, which aren’t illegal but people don’t want their spouses and families to know.”

“There’s no affair,” Teri assured her. “It’s, uh, something…”

“Embarrassing,” Oakley finished for her. “Not illegal or immoral, but definitely something Teri isn’t ready for the world, or specifically her family, to know.”

Jenifer nodded and glanced at their joined hands.

“And are you ready for your family to know?” she asked Oakley. He knew she meant their age gap but he replied meaning their D/s relationship.

“I have absolute confidence in my life choices.” He squeezed Teri’s hand.

Jenifer looked to Teri. “If you could take a leaf out of his book, this whole issue could go away.”

Teri could feel the desire to tell bubbling up. Jenifer was bound to keep her confidence and couldn’t tell, so she would be a good person to test the reactions she was likely to get.

But did she dare?

“It’s BDSM,” she blurted.

“I’m sorry?” Jenifer gave her a hesitant smile.

“BDSM. Ben was a dominant and I was his submissive.”

“I see,” Jenifer replied noncommittally.

“Ben threatened to tell my girls about what he used to do to me.”

“But doesn’t that mean he risks their wrath if you call his bluff?”

“He doesn’t expect me to,” Teri admitted. “Ben thinks my submissive nature will make me obey him, like I used to. Now though, I’m starting to see that it may have started as BDSM, but it ended in abuse. I did what he wanted because I was afraid of him, not because I respected him and wanted to obey.”

“And you feel shame over that,” Jenifer’s schooled neutral features turned into compassion. “I see it more often that I would like,” she admitted.

No one spoke for a moment, then Jennifer broke the silence again.

“I realise you feel responsible, at least in part, for how he treated you, and for staying when you should have left, but to overcome those feelings, you need to understand how abusive men work. For a start, there are hundreds of tricks these guys use to keep you feeling powerless and dependant, and physical harm is only one, most are psychological in nature, and they take a lot longer to heal than a bruise or broken bone.”

Teri nodded her understanding.

“I can recommend a counsellor or if you aren’t ready, there are some books I can recommend. Understanding the patterns is the first step in letting go of the blame and shame you feel.”

“I think I’ll start with the books,” Teri replied. She really wasn’t ready to talk to someone.

Even worse than in normal relationships, she felt as though her desire to be submissive had been a green light for Ben, as if she approved of his behaviour. Even when he didn’t listen to her safewords, even when he choked her until she passed out, she had reasoned that it was because he was a Dom, and she was a bad submissive. He had told her as much, blaming her for not passively accepting whatever the hell he wanted to dole out.

Jenifer tapped on her computer and her printed whirred to life.

“That’s a reading list I got from a therapist,” Jenifer said as she handed the paper over. “The most helpful are at the top but she says they all apply to some relationships. Her name, address and phone number are on the bottom, if you decide therapy might be a good idea.”

“Thank you,” Teri took the list and slipped it into her handbag.

“Now the next question is, do you want to press charges?”

“No.” Teri answered almost immediately. “It’s bad enough having my family know, a court case would be public and then the press would get a hold of it.”

“You know you haven’t done anything wrong, right?” Jenifer sat forward. “BDSM is a perfectly legal sex game, and the abuse is not your fault.”

“I know that, but how would you feel if the papers printed details of your sex life? What positions you like, and how often you do it, and how often you come, and whether you masturbate and if so, how? And that’s without adding any kinky sex.”

Jenifer shifted uncomfortably and swallowed. “I can certainly understand that. There is a very good chance that we could get a gag order, the press call them super injunctions, so you could pursue legal action and the press would either be banned from reporting on it, or at least prevented from naming names.”

Teri swallowed anxiously.

“She’ll think about it,” Oakley answered for her, seeing that she was becoming quite distressed. “If she doesn’t agree to this blackmail, I assume the divorce settlement will end up in court?”

“Yes,” Jenifer replied, “And his case is pathetically weak so we should assume that he will bring up anything and everything he had to get her to settle out of court. As such, I think it prudent that I seek an injunction before the hearings begin, that way no matter what secrets he brings to light, the press won’t be able to report on them, not even if Ben approached them with the story.” Oakley looked to Teri, who was visibly paling as the conversation continued.

“That sounds like a good idea,” he agreed with the solicitor, looking to Teri to confirm. He squeezed her hand to let her know that a response was needed.

“Yes, please.”

“I’ll get started on the paperwork in the morning.”

***

Oakley watched as Teri ordered herself a fourth glass of wine. He wasn’t sure it was wise, she would have had more than a bottle once she’d finished it, but he was prepared to give her some latitude before questioning her.

He hadn’t thought to implement alcohol rules because Teri was not a big drinker and besides, he liked her when she had a few shots inside her. He also realised that she was stressed and frightened so although drinking too much wasn’t healthy, he would let it slide for a now.

Besides, he couldn’t start making up rules that she hadn’t agreed to, that wasn’t how this worked.

“Do you want me to come with you when you tell the girls?” Oakley asked.

“God, no!” Teri jumped in shock. “You and Hannah are only just barely getting along as it is, if I tell her this, she’ll hate us both.”

Oakley leaned close and reached across the table to take her hand. “If you don’t tell her, Ben will.”

“Not if I pay him off.”

“You can't be serious?” Oakley had never really thought that she would acquiesce to his blackmail. “If you pay him now, you’ll be paying him for the rest of your life, and his demands will only get bigger and bigger.”

“You don’t know that,” she answered defensively.

“I know Ben well enough to judge how he’ll behave. He’s a moneygrubbing piece of shit who has always used you as his meal ticket, and will continue to do so for as long as you allow it.”

“Tom,” she had tears in her eyes as she looked at him. “I can't do it. I’m not brave like you. I’m the submissive, remember?”

Oakley shook his head sadly. “Darling, that makes you the brave one of the two of us. You have to be courageous to trust someone enough to allow them to control you. You need to be brave to endure the punishments, and you really have to have a core of steel to have endured the abuse you did with Ben, and still keep going every day.”

“Oakley-”

“No,” he cut her off. “I’m not listening to your self-pity. This situation sucks, I know it does and I have a lot of sympathy for you, truly, but self-pity does no one any good. Life sucks sometimes, this is just one of those times and no amount of whining or drinking is going to change that.”

“If it’s so easy, I suppose your mum knows about our relationship, does she?”

“She knows I’m seeing someone older, she doesn’t know it’s you or about the BDSM, out of my respect to you. I’d never tell her without your agreement.”

“Go on then,” she smiled. “Be my guest, tell her what it is we do together.”

Oakley never bluffed so although he knew she was just reacting out of pique, he took his mobile out and dialled his mother’s number.

“Hi… Yeah, I’m great, thanks Mum… I got the tickets last week so don’t worry about that… Sure. Look, I can't talk for long, Mum, I just needed to tell you something… Okay, I just thought you should know that I’m seeing Teri… yeah, she;s the older woman but I also have to tell you that we’re in a BDSM relationship.”

Teri began trying to take his phone from him but Oakley easily caught her hand and kept it away.

“No, Mum, no sadism, but I dominate her and she likes to be ordered around… because Teri’s ex is blackmailing her, so we’re telling everyone our dark secret before he can… Thanks, Mum, you’re the best… I’ll be there… Love you too. Night.” He hung up and gave her an expectant look.

“I need time,” she told him.

He nodded. “The next week is going to be pretty manic for me anyway, the play is in less than two weeks so we’re rehearsing every spare hour we can find.”

“Should you be there now?” she looked concerned.

“They can get by without me for a few hours; your needs were greater.”

“I’m sorry,” she seemed contrite, having been so wound up in her own problems, she had forgotten about his. “You should get to the rehearsal, I’ll catch a cab home.”

Oakley checked his watch and realised he might just be able to make it there for the last hour. Then again-

“A gentleman’s job is to see his date home,” he assured her.

“No, Oakley, honestly, just see me into a cab, then you’ll have done your duty.”

“Are you sure?” He was clearly tempted but torn between his duty to his classmates and his education, and his duty to his sub.

“I’m positive. You focus on the play and doing well. Me and my problems will still be here when you’re done.”

He relaxed slightly.

“Okay, but you have to swear to call me if you’re having any problems. You come first, Teri. Always, got it?”

“I will,” She nodded. “But I’m sure I’ll be fine. I’ll tell the girls so it might actually be better if you stayed away for a while. Holly will probably be okay but there’s no telling how Hannah will react.”

“All right, I’ll give you your space, darling. Now let’s get the bill and get out of here.”


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine**

“Oakley?” the soft voice said when he answered his phone. The display had said Teri but that wasn’t her voice.

“Who is this?”

“It’s Holly,” she whispered. “I can’t talk too loud in case Hannah hears.”

Oakley could hear the worry in her voice and became concerned.

“What’s wrong?”

“It’s Mum, I’m really worried about her.”

“Tell me,” he demanded.

“Well ever since last week she’s been on edge. I thought seeing you at the club would help, you always seem to calm her down, but she told me you weren’t working because of your play, and I’m really sorry to bother you but I don’t know who else to call and-”

“Holly,” he spoke firmly but not harshly. “Take a deep breath and try to calm down for me, okay? Can you do that?”

He heard Holly doing as he said.

“Good, now tell me what happened to upset your mother?”

“She told us about you and her… about how you… what you do in the bedroom and, well, Hannah didn’t like it one bit, they’ve been fighting for the last three days. Mum’s been drinking a bit each night ever since she went to the solicitors last week but since she told us about you…”

“Go on,” he urged.

“She drank two bottles of wine tonight, Oakley, which all right, is not a huge amount but she isn’t used to it and now she’s passed out and Hannah says to leave her to her shame and I didn’t know who else to call.” She began to cry.

“It’s all right, Holly, you did the right thing, I promise. Now when you say she’s passed out, is she responsive at all?”

“Yeah, she mumbles and pushes me away when I try to wake her up, but she won’t open her eyes.”

“I’ll be there in an hour, so wait up to open the door for me, okay?”

“Okay.”

“Good girl, and if you have one, I’d appreciate it if you’d find a spare key for me.”

“Sure, we keep a spare set in the kitchen.”

“Great, Now I want you to check on your mum. Two bottles isn’t enough to hurt her and I seriously doubt she has alcohol poisoning but just to be safe, I want you to move her onto her side, like in the recovery position, and stay with her until I get there.”

“Okay, I will.” She paused. “Thank you, Oakley.”

“My pleasure, love, I’m only sorry I didn’t know before.”

“It’s not your fault Hannah’s a cunt-” She gasped as she realised what she’d said. “Oh my god, I’m so sorry, I didn’t-”

“Don’t worry, I’ve heard worse,” Oakley said with a chuckle, then he grew serious again. “I’ll be there as soon as I can, alright? You’re not alone any more.”

“Thanks, Oakley.”

“My pleasure, doll.” He hung up and went to talk to his cast mates. It was nearly 10pm now so they were almost done for the night. No one would mind if he cut out early and when he explained that his friend was going through a tough divorce from an abusive marriage and needed him, they all assured him her need was greater.

He headed home first, quickly packed a bag, enough for a few days, then he drove his little car to Teri’s house, pleased when it turned over first time; living in London, it often sat unused for days, sometimes weeks, so needing a jump start wasn’t unheard of.

As he drove, he ruminated on having neglected her recently. They phoned each other once a day but now he realised that Teri was usually the one calling him, and usually early in the day, before she began drinking. They had managed to meet up twice, both times during the afternoon and at his small flat, so again, no drinking. He’d left her with a rope harness each time they’d met, and he’d hoped that would be enough to remind her that he was with her in spirit, if not in person.

Clearly, he’d been deluding himself and she had done her best to put a brave face on her problems.

Her crisis couldn’t really have come at a worse time for him, the end of term was always frantically busy, and he had even skipped working at the club last weekend, and he would again this weekend, as they finally performed their play, which at drama school, was a pretty important piece of work.

And Teri hadn’t told him she needed him, which she had promised she would.

But that was really just an excuse because he had failed Teri, and he knew it.

Yes, he was busy, yes, he couldn’t have predicted Ben blackmailing her, but he had made a commitment to Teri which he had failed to honour.

The degree of trust in good D/s relationships was on par with the parent child relationship. Teri had to know he would always be there for her, and that he would always do what was best for her, even if she didn’t agree with him.

The fact that there was fault on both sides didn’t alter the fact that he was the responsible one in this relationship and that was only because he wanted to be. He wanted to care for Teri and protect her from as much harm as he could. He wanted to cherish her and help her be the best version of herself that she could be.

He wanted her to come to him, always, without question or hesitation and to develop that level of trust, he needed to never let her down.

He pushed such thoughts aside for now, as he pulled up onto Teri’s driveway, parking next to her Passat. Holly must have heard him pull up as the front door was open before he got there.

“Is she Okay?” he asked.

Holly nodded. “She tried to fight me when I turned her onto her side but eventually she fell asleep that way.”

“You did well,” he told her.

She led him to Teri, who was curled up on the couch, a throw placed over her, probably by Holly, to keep a chill off.

“Teri?” he called, shaking her shoulder. “Can you hear me, love?”

“Go way,” she mumbled, pushing his hand away.

He was reassured she hadn’t done any serious damage but vomiting was still a risk.

He picked her up in a bridal carry and carried her up the stairs and towards the bedroom, but Hannah must have heard his footfalls as she came out of her bedroom.

“Tell me you didn’t call that pervert?” she spat at Holly, who was innocent in all this.

“Well you said you didn’t care and I was worried about mum. At least he dropped everything to be here for her, you couldn’t even come downstairs and reassure me she was okay.”

Hannah ignored her and turned her hate filled gaze on Oakley.

“You do know it’s illegal to have sex with someone who’s passed out.”

“I do,” he assured her. “Luckily for you, there’s no law against being a bitch.” He continued onto Teri’s bedroom down the hall, and lay her on the bed. He hoped that the slamming door he heard in his wake signalled Hannah retreating into her room, not following him out of it.

He undressed Teri down to her underwear, despite her half-hearted protests, then he tucked her in, laying on her side, and waited until she was soundly asleep.

He checked his watch and saw that it was gone eleven, but the man he needed to speak to should still be awake.

“Do you still have your mums’ phone?” he asked Holly, who was hovering in the doorway.

She slipped the phone out of her back pocket and handed it to him.

“Thanks, kid,” he said, letting her know she could go back to being one. “I’ve got this from here.”

“Okay, well, I’ll see you in the morning, then.”

“Sure.” He closed the door after her and turned to look at Teri.

She didn’t look well. Her makeup was almost rubbed off, allowing him to see the dark circles under her eyes, her skin was sallow and she appeared thinner.

He couldn’t let this continue so unorthodox as it may be, he only really had one option.

He dialled her phone.

“Hi, is that Mike? Yeah, it’s Oakley from the Old Picture House.”

***

Teri awoke to a thumping hangover, which wasn’t unusual, she never could hold her drink, but she was in bed and she had expected to find herself on the sofa. She doubted the girls had carried her up here.

She turned over and looked at the alarm clock, shocked to see that it was nearly 10am! Her alarm must have turned off somehow, but why didn’t the girls wake her before going to school? She always saw them off.

“Good, you’re awake.” She looked over and saw Oakley in her doorway.

“What are you doing here?” she asked defensively.

“Caring for you, which you have been neglecting.” He approached and put a mug of tea on her night table, placing two pills beside it.

“I’ve laid your clothes out and you need to get ready quickly. I’m late as it is, so we have to go as soon as possible.”

That threw her for a loop. “Go where?”

“I’m rehearsing today, and you’re going with me so I can keep an eye on you.”

“But I can’t, I-”

“You can and you will,” he glared at her. “I was pulled out of rehearsal last night by your youngest daughter because you had passed out and were worrying her.”

“But the club-”

“I called Mike,” he was Teri’s second in command. It wasn’t a full time job for him since the club only opened two or three nights a week, but he had been there long enough that he could cover for Teri when she went away on holiday for a few weeks.

She gingerly swing her legs out of the bed and sat up. Aside from that first glance, she had been unable to look him in the eye, she was so ashamed of herself.

She picked up the tea and dutifully took the painkillers he’d left for her, hoping they kicked in soon.

“Thank you for taking care of me, Oakley, but I’m fine now, really.”

Oakley came to sit next to her on the bed and put an arm around her shoulders.

“Look at me,” he commanded softly.

“Oakley, I-”

“Look at me,” he repeated.

Slowly, almost against her will, she turned her head and raised her gaze until she met his.

“I know you aren’t used to the care taking aspect of our relationship,” he began gently. “But it is very real, darling. Now I’ve obviously failed to convey that sufficiently because you didn’t call me as you promised, but that ends now. If you can't be trusted to call on me when needed, then I’ll have to be around until further notice.”

“You aren’t mad at me?” she asked in a small voice, and Oakley got a hard glint in his eye.

“I’m more than mad at you,” he assured her. “And when we get back this evening, I will tan your behind so badly you won’t be able to sit comfortably for a month.”

“Why not now?” she asked.

Because he wanted her to spend the day anticipating it. He knew it would excite, and thus distract her from her other worries. There was another reason though.

“Because you’ll be feeling much better by tonight and I want you at your best, so you can feel every inch of the misery I intend to inflict on your poor behind.”

She nodded and looked away.

“I’m sorry.”

“I know,” he assured her, his tone soft and soothing. “And tonight, you’ll really be sorry.”

She looked at him and for a second, he wondered if she was going to say something, perhaps refuse him or break up with him but she lowered her gaze, this time submissively rather than shamefully.

“Yes, Sir,” she breathed.

***

Oakley and his fellow students were using an old hall to rehearse in, which wasn’t really big enough for an audience, but it had all the necessary equipment for them to practice on, including the crew, who had erected the sets and controlled the lighting rigs etc.

Teri felt self-conscious when she got there, surrounded by people almost young enough to be her children. She’d put concealer around her eyes but because they were late, she hadn’t done any more. Now she wished she’d brought her makeup bag, so she could skulk off and try to hide some of her signs of ageing, not to mention that full war paint always boosted her confidence.

She hadn’t thought to bring it though, so she just tried to stay out of people's way, until the costume person asked her to pinch the fabric of a dress one of the actresses was wearing, while she quickly pinned it.

“Isn’t it a little late to be making adjustment?” Teri asked. They were supposed to perform the play in two days’ time, on Friday.

“I know how much the stress gets to the actors,” the costumer explained. “Sometimes it makes them eat, sometimes it makes them starve, so it’s best to do 90 percent of the work, then a few last minute alterations so the fit is as perfect as it can be.”

Teri had never considered that and wondered if it was an industry wide phenomenon, or just something this girl did.

After helping with a few costumes Teri seemed to fall into the role of gopher, running back and forth, doing the little things that someone needed to do. Oakley was rehearsing and she found herself enjoying the times when she wasn’t busy, so she could watch him hone his craft for a few minutes. He was very good.

Late morning she went for coffee orders, after assuring Oakley that he didn’t need to come and she would be coming back. Then she took and fetched the lunch orders.

Oakley insisted she come and eat with him and a group of four people she didn’t know and whilst she felt shy, she didn’t resist.

“This is Jim, Andy, Sally and Pat, everyone, this is Teri,” Oakley said, smiling as he presented her to his friends.

“Hi,” she blushed, wondering what they must think of her. They probably thought she was some kind of cradle robbing predator.

“So you’re the Teri Tom hasn’t shut up about,” Jim said as he nodded thoughtfully, then he looked over at Oakley and grinned. “To be fair, mate, I can't say I’d keep quiet about her either.”

Teri’s blush deepened.

“Oh, Jim, don’t be so sexist,” Sally chimed in.

“Apologies,” Pat said to Teri. “Poor Jim is still stuck in the dark ages.”

“More like the Jurassic Era,” Andy scoffed, and everyone laughed, which broke the tension. Teri mostly just listened since they were discussing the play and key scenes, but she didn’t mind. This was their equivalent of an end of year exam and they wanted it to be perfect.

The afternoon proceeded much as the morning had but she would often catch Oakley looking at her, giving her that purely dominant look that turned her insides to jelly at the best of times. Now though, given his anger at her, her pussy was throbbing with need.

It wasn’t that she was looking forward to being punished, she was certain she wasn’t, but she was looking forward to her reward for taking her spanking.

There was more to this though, something other than a desire for an orgasm was making her actually look forward to what he might have planned.

At 4pm the group called a break for 2 hours, so people could rest, nap or check in with family who might believe that had been kidnapped. Oakley took Teri back to his flat, a 10 minute walk from the campus and she could tell from his expression that now was when she was going to be punished.

She became more and more nervous and excited as they walked and by the time he let her into his small apartment, she wasn’t sure which she was feeling more.

Oakley observed her as he got his toy chest out and he could see the light in her eyes as he took the cuffs, the gag and rather than fetching an unused belt, he took his own off, watching as she seemed hypnotised by the leather slipping through his belt loops.

“Darling,” he called, distracting her from staring at the belt. “Are you looking forward to this?” He had a suspicion but he needed to be sure.

“I…” she swallowed. “I’m not sure. I’m dreading it really, I like the ache it leaves, it reminds me of you, but the whipping itself, no.”

“There’s more, go on,” he urged when she stopped talking.

“I can't really explain it,” she admitted, dropping her eyes. “But yes, part of me wants this.”

Oakley stepped closed and put one hand on her shoulder, gently urging her chin up with the index finger of his other hand, until she was looking in his eyes.

“Are you a masochist, darling? Did I miss that about you?”

Her shudder at his words was answer enough, but she vehemently shook her head as well.

Oakley observed her for a few moments, feeling proud that she didn’t lower her gaze again.

“Have you cried at all since you got that blackmail demand?”

He could see her literally shrink as he brought the topic up, and she shook her head, ‘no’.

“Have you ranted and raved?”

Another shake.

“Teri, have you ever heard of a therapeutic spanking?”

Her eyes widened slightly in surprise. “No.”

“Well they’re supposed to help a submissive release pent up emotions, or help them regain a little equilibrium that had been missing. They don’t always work but for those who benefit from such spankings, I’ve heard it’s quite cathartic.”

“You think that’s why I’m looking forward to this?”

“I think it could be,” he nodded. “You’ve been dealing with Ben’s threats and Hannah’s vileness by trying to bury your emotions in alcohol, but your mind and body know that what you really need, is to release those pent up feelings.”

“Okay?” she was clearly wrong-footed by his revelations. “So what does that mean, you aren’t going to punish me?”

“No, I am,” he assured her. “But it won’t be as harsh as I had planned because I’m at fault for not having spotted this sooner.”

“How could you have known?” she asked.

“Because I’ve done it before,” he explained. “I’ve never had a girlfriend as a sub but I have had friends-with-benefits type relationships with submissive women, although we were both free to play with others. Anyway, the point is one of those women asked me to do this for her once.”

“But-”

He put a finger over her lips to silence her.

“That’s why this is partly my fault,” he explained. “It is also partly your fault because had you told me how you were feeling, I might have come to this realisation earlier. Because of that, I intend to cut your punishment in half, twenty lashes.”

She looked a little disappointed, so he knew he had hit on the correct punitive number.

“After twenty,” he went on, “You will be in total control of when I stop.”

“I don’t understand.” Teri frowned.

“Twenty is your punishment, after that it’s for your benefit, to allow you the release you need. Unlike with a punishment, when you only ring the bell if you can't take any more, you use it as soon as you achieve the emotional release you need. Then I pull you into my arms and hold you until you’ve let it all out.”

Teri felt a swell of emotion rise up in her, a cry that wanted to break free and venture out into the world, declaring her pain for any who would listen, but as she had been conditioned to do for so long, she found herself almost literally choking it down.

She had come close though and now she knew beyond a shadow of a doubt that Oakley was right.

He helped her undress, caressing her tenderly so she knew he loved her, despite what he was about to do to her.

“Much as I enjoy binding you with rope, we don’t really have time for that today,” Oakley explained as he leaned down to the bed and brandished a Velcro wrist cuff.

He didn’t make a move to put it on her though, just simply opened the cuff and waited for her to place her wrist in it.

Teri looked from the cuff to the Oakley.

“Can we go without?” she asked.

“If you want, but there’s a risk you’ll reach down and I’ll catch your hand or arm.”

“Can we do it over your lap?”

Her expression was so clear and trusting that he felt a little emotional as he considered her request. She clearly wanted contact with him and he understood why, and as long as it was safe he had no objections.

“We can,” he agreed. “But I will have to cuff you down. I’ll secure your arms around my leg though, so you can hold onto me if you need to.”

She put her wrist into the cuff he was holding and he secured it with Velcro, then he got the straight gag out and she bit down on it while he secured it behind her head. Once she was ready, he considered his flat and got a chair from the kitchen which he brought into the bedroom.

He used a leather strap to secure her ankles to one of the legs of the bed, then he sat down and helped her over his knees, repositioning himself until she was comfortable. Leaning over her, he cuffed her wrists together around his leg using a leather strap, leaving enough play so that she could grip him tightly, then he handed her the bell.

He wrapped his left arm around her middle and his right hand caressed her buttocks for a moment before he reached for the belt he had left on the floor.

The angle was a little odd, he was used to spanking in this position but he had never used a strap like this before, although he soon adapted.

The first twenty were not gentle but they were quick, he wanted to get them out of the way so that he could focus on the therapeutic aspect of this.

He knew she was crying already but her breath was catching as she breathed, suggesting that she was still, unconsciously, trying to hold her emotions in.

He dropped the belt and inserted a hand between her legs so he could gently caress her lips with the back of his index finger. This wasn’t a sexual caress per se, but that was the most sensitive flesh that he had easy access to and she needed a little tenderness.

“Are you okay?” he asked.

She sniffed a few times before she could answer.

“Yes.” It was muffled by her gag but he could understand her.

“Do you want me to continue?”

“Please.”

“Harder or softer?”

She hesitated for a moment. “Harder. Don’t hold back.”

“Are you sure?”

“Yes.”

“Ring the bell,” he asked as he picked up the belt again and she did so. “Good girl. Don’t forget to use it when you’ve had enough.”

She replied with a muffled, ‘I won’t.”

Oakley looked at the damage he had already done her pert behind and felt bad because he was about to hit her harder, but she needed this, and he would always do what she needed.

He raised his hand, took a deep breath and brought the doubled over belt down six times in quick succession. He had tears in his own eyes as he stopped.

Teri’s screams were muffled by her gag but her breathing was still catching so after a pause to let her ring the bell, he delivered another six, hitting her so hard that his arm was beginning to ache.

She was sobbing now but after a pause to let her ring the bell, and she didn’t, he delivered four more.

Her buttocks were an angry shade of red, broken only by the newly forming purple stripes. She wasn’t screaming anymore, just bawling her eyes out.

“Don’t forget the bell,” he reminded her, giving her a few moments before delivering another four. Finally she rang the bell then dropped it, and he immediately let the belt fall from his grasp.

Leaning over, he undid the Velcro on one wrist and then leaning over the other way, one ankle, then he pulled her upright and positioned her so she was straddling him, one leg either side of his hips, her arms around his neck, and he held her there.

He didn’t think she was aware of much at all, she was crying so hard, but he muttered soothing nothings to her and he stroked her hair and gently rocked them in what he hoped was a comforting motion.

She was crying so hard, he could feel his shirt getting damp but slowly, her tears began to subside and after about twenty minutes, she pulled away enough to look into his eyes.

“Feel better?” he asked softly.

She nodded her head and he smiled, raising a thumb to wipe her years away.

“I think I needed that.”

“I’m sorry for not realising sooner.”

She didn’t answer, just threw her arms around him and held tightly, showing her gratitude, which meant more than words ever could.

He held her tightly again, showing her his love, and he was surprised when after a few more minutes, he realised she was rocking her hips slightly, rubbing her sex against the rough fabric of his jeans.

“Are you horny, love?” he whispered, the fingers of one hand trailing down her back, softly over her arse and dipping into her folds.

She was soaking wet.

Teri whimpered in reply to his question and ground her sex harder against him.

Oakley reached between them and with a little manoeuvring, he freed his length and held it still while

Teri lined the tip up her pussy and slowly sank onto him.

They both moaned as she enveloped him in her tight sheath.

“Jesus,” Oakley whispered as Teri slowly began to ride him.

Oakley used one hand to play with her clitoris while his other stayed around the back, feeling the heat from her ruined buttocks.

It had pained him to do that to her but the fact that she trusted him enough to not only let him, but react with desire for him afterwards, was immensely gratifying.

Teri tried to speed up a few times but Oakley slowed her down, needing this to be more than just sex. He gently teased her pearl, slowly increasing the pleasure she was feeling but every now and again, he couldn’t help contrasting that pleasure by grabbing her butt cheek

“Look at me,” he ordered as their climaxes were approaching, and she dutifully met his gaze. There was none of the hesitation he used to see there, she believed that he found her attractive now, she knew he loved her, and she trusted him whole heartedly, and that gave her a new confidence in herself and her sexuality.

Insisting she look at him wasn’t about making her believe that he found her attractive any more, it was about sharing a soul-baring moment of intimacy with her.

He allowed her to speed her movements up slightly, matching her by increasing the stimulus on her clit and grabbing her arse again. She gasped as the mixture of pleasure and pain filled her senses and her cunt clamped down on his length. He almost came on the spot.

As she sped up further, she tried to close her eyes but he pinched her clit, demanding, “Look at _me_!”

She did and the intimacy was almost painful.

“Now come for me,” he said, rubbing her clit forcefully and squeezing her buttock. Her sheath clamped down and he didn’t try to stop himself coming this time, but he continued stimulating Teri until she followed him a few moments later.

Oakley noticed a tear fall from her eye.

“Did I hurt you?” he asked. His concern evident as he wiped her tear away.

“No,” she smiled softly, “You’re crying too,” she said.

Oakley touched his face and was surprised to realise she was right.

“You okay?” he asked.

She kissed him softly. “I’m tired,” she admitted, which was evidenced by how hooded her eyes were. “And I should probably get home.”

“You should sleep here while I go back for the last three hours.”

“But the girls will be worried.”

“I gave them money for a takeaway and told them you’d be back late with me.”

“You can't stay with me again,” she argued. “It’s so far from the campus.”

“I can and I am. I’m staying with you until this situation resolves itself, however that happens, and if you argue with me, you _will_ regret it,” he said, grabbing her bottom roughly and making her hiss.

Although his words came from a place of concern for her, his expression and tone brooked no argument and she found herself nodding.

“Good girl,” he praised, his tone a great deal warmer. “Now why don’t you stay here and have a nap while I go back.”

“You trust me to be alone?” she asked.

“You’re exhausted, so yes, I don’t think you’ll be doing anything more risky than sleeping while I’m gone. Now go and lie on the bed while I get some cool water and the cooling gel.”

She smiled and obeyed without question. She was asleep before he finished applying the cooling gel. The place was warm so he decided not to pull the quilt over her bottom, she could do so herself if she got cold.

“Sleep tight, princess,” he whispered, placing a reverent kiss on her shoulder.

***

Oakley arrived back at the apartment to find Teri still sleeping. She probably needed it, she looked like she hadn’t slept well in over a week. While she was sleeping he reapplied the cooling gel and got more paracetamol and ibuprofen out, it was nearly four hours since she’s taken them before, so she’d be fine to have another dose.

He had called Holly on his way back to rehearsals, and he knew the girls were fine and had eaten, but he had picked up a couple of microwavable pasta dishes and garlic bread from the local Tesco Extra on his way home since he and Teri hadn’t eaten.

He would normally have picked up a bottle of wine too but given Teri’s use of it recently, he thought it best to wait on that.

He got ice cream instead because in his opinion, she needed a bit of fattening up.

She began to stir as he applied the gel and was awake by the time he was finished.

“How was your rehearsal?” she asked, turning slightly, but not enough to put her bottom in contact with the bed.

“Good. I think we’re ready.”

She smiled, pleased for him.

“How about you, how are you feeling?”

She took a deep breath as she considered his question.

“I feel lighter than I have in ages, actually, since I got that letter.”

Oakley smiled at her as he reached out and cupped her cheek.

“Thank you,” she told him with sincerity.

“My pleasure. If you need that again, just ask.”

“I will,” she promised. “No more drinking… well, not like that.”

“Good. Now, let’s get you home. I’ll pack a few more things while you get dressed.”

“Tom, you don’t have to stay, really, I feel great now.”

“We’ve had this discussion,” he told her, his expression hard. “I realise you hate to put people out and that’s probably why you’re disobeying, but this is the only pass you get. I’m staying with you until this situation is resolved, end of.” He tapped her rear slightly to emphasise his point.

“Oww!” she hissed. “Jesus!”

“The endorphins are wearing off so you’ll be in a fair bit of pain for a day or two,” he explained. “There are more pills on the night table and while I won’t spank you again right now, I will save your punishments up until you’ve healed. Understand?”

He could see her wavering, wanting to argue but afraid of pushing him too far. He took the matter out of her hand and pressed his case.

“Your daughter called me, worried about you because you had passed out and she couldn’t wake you.”

She nodded sadly, her shame evident on her pretty face. “I just feel so guilty about putting you out.”

Oakley’s stance softened and he leaned down so his face was inches from hers. “When are you going to realise that I enjoy taking care of you? That’s the whole reason I’m your dominant and if you were a good submissive, you’d let me.”

She frowned in confusion.

“I know that normally, but you’re so busy.”

“Darling, do you remember when you were talking about the girls at a summer barbeque a few years ago?”

“Uh, not really.”

“The men had done off to watch football or something, so it was just the girls and me, sitting on a sun lounger nearby, trying to perve on you discreetly. The discussion had turned to why none of you had young kids and how much you all missed babies, then Mrs Clethorp said how she didn’t miss the crying.

“I remember your face as you told the story of both Holly and Hannah getting chicken pox at the same time. You were run ragged, trying to look after them both, and Holly not even out of nappies yet. Ben had buggered off for a golf weekend, hastily booked rather than pre-planned, leaving you all alone. You said you nearly took the girls to hospital because between their scratching, crying, fever, and the usual child tantrums, you were at your wit’s end.

“But then on the third night, you had all watched the Lion King and you realised that the girls had dozed off on you, and you looked down and smiled. You realised it didn’t matter how difficult things sometimes seemed, it would always be worth it, and I envied you so much.” Oakley smiled tenderly at her and brushed her hair back from her face. “I couldn’t conceive of ever loving anything enough to put up with all that… Until we started dating.”

Teri had a look of wonder on her face and perhaps, he hoped, understanding.

“I would run to the ends of the earth and back for you, my darling, because you mean everything to me. Without you, my life is like a desert.”

“Hot but lifeless?” she asked, teasing him slightly.

“Well, I’ll never not be hot,” he played along. “But maybe more arid than lifeless. I know for a fact there’s a snake in my desert.”

Teri smiled at his bad joke but she quickly grew serious again and he could tell she was about to argue with him again.

“Even now, when Hannah is doing her best impression of a bitch, would you ever wish you hadn’t had your girls?” He pressed.

“Never,” she admitted.

“Is there anything they could do that would make you stop loving them?”

“No,” she shook her head.

“Then please believe that no matter what happens, I will never stop loving you.” He stared into her eyes and willed her to believe him.

“I do,” she finally admitted, and he rewarded her with a kiss.

Things could quickly spiral back into sex though, so he pulled away, albeit reluctantly.

“Take your painkillers, then get dressed,” he advised. “Hopefully they’ll have started to kick in before we get in the car.”

She nodded, her motherly duty agreeing with him that now wasn’t the time for round two. She gingerly dressed in the clothes Oakley had chosen this morning, yoga pants, a t-shirt and a jumper. It wasn’t exactly sexy and she had considered questioning his choice this morning. Now she could see that he’d chosen the clothes for their comfort, not their look, and she was glad of it.

“What’s that look for?” Oakley asked, noting how she was watching him move around, a slight smile on her lips.

“I was just thinking how lucky I am.”

Oakley grinned and playfully wagged a finger at her, “And don’t ever forget it.”


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Description of past abuse in this chapter, which might be triggering for some.

**Chapter Ten**

They timed getting home poorly and caught Hannah just as she was coming from the kitchen. Her expression immediately hardened and she spat “Pervert!” at Oakley as she ran past and thundered up the stars.

“Han,” Teri called, but Hannah ignored her and Oakley caught her wrist and turned her to face him.

“No,” he stated. “I won’t have her messing up the equilibrium you’ve regained.”

“She’s my daughter.”

“I know, but if you don’t care for yourself, you’re no good to her either.” He tucked her hair behind her ears then pulled her into his embrace. “She’ll still be here on Saturday, the play will be over then so I’ll have the time to be here and give you the support you need while we deal with Hannah and decide how to handle Ben. Three days, that’s not too much, is it? And Hannah might be more reasonable after she’d had a chance to cool down.”

“I wouldn’t count on it,” Holly said from the living room doorway. “Hi, by the way.”

Teri pulled away from Oakley and went to Holly, sweeping her daughter’s hair behind her ears and taking her shoulders.

“I’m so sorry I worried you, darling.”

Holy through her arms around her mother. “I’m okay, Mum, you don’t need to worry about me.”

Teri stroked her daughter’s hair as she held her. “Of course I worry about you. I’m your Mum, that’s my job.”

“Who wants a tea or coffee?” Oakley asked, dropping his bag in the hallway and striding towards the kitchen.

“Can I have hot chocolate?” Holly asked.

“Oh, good choice,” Teri smiled.

“Sure, where is it?” Oakley asked, turning in the doorway.

“Same cupboard as the tea,” Holly told him.

“I’ll help,” Teri offered but Oakley held his hands up.

“I’m fine, I’ll bring your drinks through when they’re ready.”

“You sure?” Teri asked.

“Positive. Chocolate for you too?”

“Please,” Teri grinned.

Oakley disappeared from the doorway and having a last minute thought, Holly called out, “And there’s marshmallows in the biscuit tin!”

“Got it!” Oakley called back and sharing a smile, the girls headed into the living room.

“Are you alright?” Holly asked when her mum sat down gingerly.

Luckily for her, the sofas were plush and soft.

“I’m fine.”

Holly bit her lip.

“What is it?” Teri urged. “You can tell me.”

Holly looked away before she spoke.

“Did I do the right thing calling him?”

Teri reached out and took her daughter's hand, urging her to look at her mother.

“Why would you think you didn’t?”

“I’m not an idiot, Mum. After what you told us about you and Dad the other night, now you’re having trouble sitting and your eyes are red and puffy.”

“Darling, it’s not what you think.”

Holly looked sceptical.

“The reason I’ve been so… fraught recently, is because I’ve been keeping everything in, repressing my emotions over this whole blackmail thing. Oakley helped me let my emotions out, then he held me while I bawled for what felt like hours, then he let me sleep, then he brought me home.”

Holly looked her mother over. “You do seem calmer,” she admitted.

“I am. I still wouldn’t say I’m okay, I doubt I’ll be okay until this is over, but I feel more relaxed than I have in days.”

“But you had this with Dad and he made you miserable.”

“I didn’t have this with your dad, sweetie, because I didn’t understand what this was, not really. I didn’t know that I could say ‘no’ and even when I tried, he ignored me. He never took care of me after a scene, he never took care of me at all, really. Oakley is dominant, but only within the boundaries I set and if I ever say stop, he does.”

“But will he always?”

“I think so,” she reached out and took Holly’s hand, squeezing it reassuringly. “And if he doesn’t, I know the warning signs now.”

“Okay. Well I’m not going to harp on about it, and for the record, I don’t think either of you are perverts.”

“Good to know,” Oakley said, entering with a tray.

“Oh God, I’m sorry! I didn’t mean- I mean, how much did you hear? I-”

Oakley put the tray on the table and passed her a mug.

“You’re looking out for your mum,” he said. “Why would I have a problem with that?”

“I…” Holly frowned.

“Her Dad’s emotions were the only ones that really mattered in this house,” Teri explained, feeling like a terrible mother.

The trouble was, she could only see these patterns once they were pointed out to her. She’d read two of the books about abuse that her solicitor had recommended, and that had been partially to blame for her emotional upheaval of late. Everything just seemed so obvious once it was pointed out, makng her feel like a fool for not seeing it sooner.

“Ah,” Oakley nodded his understanding and passed Teri her mug, before taking a seat on the adjacent sofa. “My father was a little like that, except it was his accomplishments that were always the best. No one ever could or would live up to the greatness that is my father.”

“Dad would probably have been like that, if he had any accomplishments,” Holly agreed. “And I know this is clichéd but I have to warn you, if you do hurt her, I’ll have to hurt you.”

“Understood,” Oakley nodded solemnly.

“I mean it. Never piss off a lesbian.”

Both Oakley and Teri looked at her with shock.

“What? If you can admit you like BDSM, I figure it’s high time I admitted that I like girls.”

Teri leaned over and pulled her daughter into her arms.

“I love you, sweetie,” she said, kissing her forehead.

“Do you don’t mind me bringing a girlfriend home then?”

“Of course not.” Teri sat back. “Do you have a girlfriend?”

Holly shook her head. “There’s this girl I like at my tennis club and I think she’s gay, I just…”

“What is it?”

“Well, I’ve never asked anyone out before and,” her voice trailed off until they could hardly hear her. “I’m terrified she’ll say no.”

“Well, you know, darling-”

“Oh no mum, please, this is no time for advice from someone who was married 20 years.”

Luckily Teri wasn’t offended. “I was going to say,” she stage whispered, “you happen to have a very charming young man here, who has asked more than his fair share of girls out. Maybe he can give you some tips?”

Holly leaned forward to peer around her mother and looked at Oakley, who smiled and waved, trying to keep the smile off his face as the girl sat back, so she was partially obscured by her mother. “Do you think he would?” she asked, seemingly oblivious to the fact he could hear every word.

“I expect so, if you ask him.”

Holly peered around her mum again. “Oakley?”

“Yes?” he answered, still trying not to smile but failing somewhat abysmally.

“What’s the best way to ask a girl out?”

“Well it varies, it depends on the girl but for general rules of thumb. One, make them laugh. Two, don’t formally ask them out on a date. Instead, flirt, show your interest, then ask them to do something you both enjoy. Flirt some more while doing said activity and if you’re getting the right signals, pick a good moment to try kissing her.”

His last sentence caused Holly’s eyes to widen in terror. “Kiss? No one said anything about kissing!”

“Then that’s one less thing to remember.”

“But what if she expects a kiss?”

Oakley leaned forward and gestured for her to do the same, as though he was imparting confidential information.

“If she wants a kiss, she’s free to try and kiss you too, you know.” He smiled as he leaned back, thinking how much easier some things must be in same sex relationship, and how much more complex others must be, at least until you were comfortable with your sexuality. “But if you want to kiss her, start by invading her personal space when you’re together. Hold her hand, she’ll pull away if she doesn’t like it. Move close when you’re standing, less than half a meter but slowly edge in. If she backs away, she’s just not that into you.”

“And if she doesn’t back away?”

“Kiss her. Move slowly, give her time to move or turn away, and maintain eye contact but keep glancing to her lips. When you’re close enough, kiss her softly on the lips, slowly, keep your lips loose, then pull away, then kiss her again, same way. After that, instinct will take over.”

“Okay,” she nodded. “Okay. I can remember that… I think.”

***

“Judy,” Teri smiled at Oakley’s mother, although it resembled more of a grimace. “How nice to see you again.”

In her mid-40s, Judy was the picture of a prim and proper woman, the kind who you might imagine would populate the Women’s Institute (before the nude calendar, at least). Tonight she was wearing a demure, high necked, knee length dress, with a matching jacket. Her greying blonde hair was styled in a timeless bob that suited most occasions and as usual, there was not a hair out of place.

Teri was replaying Oakley’s phone call to her the other week, when he revealed the nature of their relationship, and doing her best not to cringe.

“Teresa…” Judy seemed to struggle for words for a moment. “How nice to see you again. I trust you’re keeping well?”

The one good thing you could say about a prim and proper lady, they didn’t like to embarrass anyone, and so they were polite to a fault, not that Teri objected right now.

“I’m very well, thank you.”

“And your daughters?”

“Ah,” she turned slightly and gestured to Holly. “This is my youngest, actually.”

“Really? Well she’s certainly shot up, hasn’t she? How old are you, dear?”

“Fifteen.”

Teri could see Judy doing the maths; Oakley was taking on a daughter who was only 8 years younger than him, and Holly was her youngest, there was only 5 years between Hannah and Oakley. For once, Teri was glad of her elder daughter’s temper tantrums, since they had prevented her from attending this evening.

Teri knew she should shake off her mortification and try to sound interesting and funny, in the hopes that Judy would see why her son was so enamoured with her, but her brain appeared to be frozen. It was ridiculous really, she had known Judy for nine years and they had always been able to converse until now.

Then again, Teri hadn’t been bonking her son until now.

Luckily for her, Holly came to her rescue.

“I’m so excited to see Oakley acting,” Holly was gushing to Judy. “I’ll bet he’s good. Is he good?”

“I think so,” Judy smiled as Holly looped her arm through hers and headed into the small auditorium.

“So is seating assigned or can we sit where we want?”

“I think we can sit anywhere,” Judy said.

“Oh good! Let’s go now, see if we can get seats at the front.”

Teri trailed behind them.

She had already seen this play many times while they were rehearsing, and she had seen the finished product earlier today, when they performed for the faculty. Not that she objected to watching again, in fact she was looking forward to it; some of the actors were a little lacking, but Oakley was mesmerising.

They found seats in the third row and Teri situated herself to the far side of them, so Holly and Judy had the best view since they hadn’t seen the play before.

Holly chattered on while they waited and the auditorium filled up with friends and family, and Teri had never been so proud of her daughter, both her ability to read situations, and her knack of easing tensions. When the lights went down, she reached out and squeezed Holly’s hand in thanks.

Oakley found them after the performance and greeted his mother warmly, kissing her cheek, then he greeted Teri the same way and finally, Holly.

“There’s food and drinks in the rehearsal room,” he said. “Come on.”

The fare on offer was rather basic since most of the minimal ticket price had been spent on costumes and sets, but the atmosphere was good because everyone was pleased with their performance.

They didn’t stay long though and went for a late dinner at a local Italian. It was the weekend, so no one had to be up early, and Teri’s Friday nights usually went on far later than this.

Once they were shown to their table and had ordered drinks, Oakley excused himself to find the toilets, and Teri signalled to Holly that she should go too.

Once alone, she turned to Judy.

“Look, I know this isn’t easy for you. Believe it or not, this isn’t exactly easy for me sometimes either. I also know I’m probably not what you pictured for Oakley, or what you want for him, but… I do love him, and I’ll do my best to make him happy.”

Judy nodded solemnly. “I do like you, Teresa, and I know your husband was a beast, so I don’t begrudge you a second chance but… well… Oakley is my only child and I’ve always wanted grandchildren.”

“We’ve talked about that. He’s not ready now and I don’t blame him, he should enjoy his youth, but I have a few more years in me and if we wait too long, we’ve discussed adopting, or maybe surrogacy. He wants children and I’m more than happy to have a second family with him, so one way or another, you’ll get your grandchildren.”

“It’s a lot of work, raising children.”

“Yes, having two did give me an inkling,” Teri teased.

Judy had the good grace to blush when she realised how patronising she must have sounded.

“Well, if there’s one thing I know about my son, it’s that when he sets his mind to something, no one can talk him out of it.”

That was probably the closest she was going to get to an acceptance.

“Thank you, Judy.”

“Yes… well… no more phone calls about your bedroom antics, all right? My open-mindedness has limits, and knowing what you two get up to is one of them.”

“Agreed.” It was Teri’s turn to blush.

“So,” Oakley said, making them both start slightly. “Did you bury the hatchet? I see no blood, which is always a good sign.”

“We were never not friendly, Oakley,” his mother admonished.

“Oh, I know, but then you’d be polite to Jack the Ripper.”

“Good manners cost nothing,” Judy reminded him.

“Indeed, I just want to make sure that, underneath that perfect etiquette, you love Teri like I do.”

“Not exactly like you do,” Judy teased, trying to hide her smile.

“I feed her all the best lines,” Oakley winked at Teri.

She had seen signs of Judy having a slightly bawdy sense of humour but on gatherings with their girlfriends, she had kept it fairly hidden. With Oakley as a son though, Teri should have expected it.

“Here she is,” Oakley said as Holly rejoined them. “That’s all my favourite girls in one place.”

Holly grinned, pleased to have been included in his club, Teri smirked as she shook her head at his cheesy line, while Judy looked over at Teri.

“I never understood where he got the charm to pull a crap line like that off,” she said. “It certainly wasn’t his father.”

“Oh no, he’s going to start telling Dad-jokes in a few years,” Holly cried.

Oakley laughed and Teri leaned closer to her daughter. “It’s the Dad-dancing you really have to worry about.”

Holly shuddered dramatically but Oakley just smiled at her.

“What?” Holly eventually asked.

“Nothing, just wondering when my first opportunity to embarrass and humiliate you will be. Got any school disco’s coming up?”

Holly’s eyes widened in shock. Having seen his play, including some very dodgy, intentionally bad (she hoped) singing, she was now well aware that he didn’t at all mind playing the fool.

“You wouldn’t.” she challenged, but the rise in her voice showed that her confidence was just bravado.

Oakley just shrugged, letting her sweat, while Judy and Teri shared a smile, both very familiar with the dramas of being a teenager.

***

After his play, Oakley wasn’t required in school much and aside from a few one on one meetings with mentors, he was basically on holiday.

That meant he had both the time and inclination to follow Teri everywhere and make sure she really was all right.

She wanted to have a meeting with her daughters the day after his play, to decide on how to deal with their father, but Oakley suspected she would be a bit of a wreck following it, and he convinced her to leave it until Monday. He strongly suspected that Hannah would act up once more and if she did, Teri might need another therapeutic spanking, so he wanted to make sure she was healed enough before she subjected herself to the potential emotional trauma of Hannah’s wrath, and the possible physical trauma she might need to help her cope with is afterwards.

The others were already grouped around the kitchen table when Hannah stormed in and plonked herself down on the furthest chair from everyone else.

“So?” she asked.

“I wanted your and Holly’s input on my decision on what to do about your father,” Teri began.

“Pay him,” Hannah said. “You’ve got the money and I don’t want everyone knowing I’ve got perverts for parents.”

“It’s not that simple,” Teri tried to explain. “I-”

“Look, you let Dad do that shit to you, now you let Oakley do it to you. You have no one to blame for this situation but yourself. Now if you’ll excuse me, I’m meeting my friends in town.”

Hannah stormed out and as the front door slammed, Teri burst into tears.

Oakley was relieved. He had been afraid she would try to put a brave face on her pain and let it fester, so to see her crying, while not ideal, was preferable to repressing her emotions.

Both Oakley and Holly tried to comfort her, and Teri kept apologising to both of them, feeling guilty for burdening them with her sadness.

Neither of them minded though and repeatedly assured her of that. When she had calmed down, they picked a comfort movie, Planes, Trains and Automobiles, and all three settled on the sofas to watch.

Oakley only had one ear on the film though, he was trying to find a way to get through to Hannah and while he had an idea, he knew Teri would hate it.

He had vowed not to interfere in her parenting of her children, and this was probably a step too far, but something had to be done, didn’t it?

***

It took Oakley about a week until he was ready to implement his plan and talk to Hannah, but it took another two days until he could get her on her own.

Luckily for him, while she was taking lessons, she hadn’t passed her driving test yet, so was reliant on parental lifts whenever her friends and boyfriend couldn’t help. This evening Oakley offered to collect her from the nightclub, in Teri’s car, and as he hoped she got in without checking who the driver was.

“Oh shit,” she said as he took off driving.

He headed for the dual carriageways and motorways, so he could get some speed up, thus not giving her a chance to get out.

“I know you think your mother is a pervert, and me,” he smirked. “The thing is, while the sex your mum and I engage in is definitely kinky, what your dad did to her was abuse, and you want her to pay him for not revealing that he was an abusive shit? I’ve come across some cold bitches in my time, Hannah, but suggesting a battered wife pay off her abuser is a new low, even for you.”

“She wasn’t abused you arsehole! Dad was moody but he wasn’t violent.”

Oakley turned the cars MP3 player on and Ben and Teri’s voices came from the speakers.

“Her safe word was Orange, and everything should stop when she said that.”

This was a video Ben had made, despite Teri’s objections, of their bedroom activities. He had left most of the old VHS tapes behind when he moved out, he’d been using digital for years, and he and Teri had dug a few boxes out of the attic in case she needed proof that he had been abusive.

The idea of watching them had been too tough for her to even contemplate, so Oakley had taken them, intending only to keep them in case they were ever needed. He had watched three, so he had a full picture of her life with Ben, and that was enough.

He was in tears by the end of the first scene. By the third one he’d seen enough to make him feel physically sick.

He thought he would save Hannah the images though, the soundtrack was enough to give her a picture of what their relationship was like.

_“Ben, no, please, you know I hate the camera.”_

_“Who’s in charge here, slut?”_

_“I’m-”_

The sound of a slap reverberated through the car.

 _“I tell you what to do, you fucking slag.”_ Another slap. _“I’m the boss, okay?”_ slap. _“You are nothing!”_

Another slap and Teri’s crying could be heard.

_“You disappointed me, so assume the position.”_

_“Ben no, please.”_

_“It’s not Ben!”_

_“My lord, please don’t.”_

_“Assume the fucking position, slut, or I’ll shove my cock so far down your throat again, you’ll pass out, then I’ll rip your arsehole to shreds, without having to listen to your fucking cries, like usual!”_ Teri’s sobs were constant now and he glanced over to Hannah, who looked decidedly pale.

The next few minutes were full of the sounds of a paddle being used on Teri, peppered with Ben’s insults, and Teri whimpering “ _orange_.”

_“YOU DON’T GET A SAFEWORD, SLUT!”_

_“Please, stop, orange.”_

_“You don’t get to decide how much you can take or when we stop! I decide when I’m done, got it, bitch!”_

_“Please, please, orange, please stop,”_ Teri continued to whimper but her pleas became softer the longer they were ignored.

He saw Hannah wiping away a tear as she was forced to listen and while Oakley did have some sympathy for her, if her mother could endure this, Hannah could listen to it.

Suddenly a cry could be heard, from a voice far younger than Teri’s.

_“That fucking kid! I swear to god if you ever get pregnant again, I will beat the child out of you!”_

_“Please, let me go to her, my lord, she needs me.”_

_“She doesn’t need you!”_ the paddle sounded louder now.

_“She might have wet herself.”_

_“FUCK!”_ he hit Teri so hard she screamed.

 _“Daddy?”_ another voice _“Daddy!”_

Ben roared in frustration.

_“No! Ben, no, please! Let me settle them, please!”_

_“Get out of my way, you bitch!”_

_“NO! If you ever lay a hand on them, I will report you and I will leave you.”_

_“You are the one who wants them to have two parents, because you grew up all alone and unwanted,”_ Ben taunted, like a schoolyard bully.

 _“Daddy!”_ Hannah called. Holly was still crying too.

_“And as long as you’re good to them, I won’t leave you.”_

_“And why should I let you go to them now?”_

_“Ben please!”_ Teri began to sob and the sounds of a struggle could be heard.

_“Orange, orange!”_

_“I’ll let you go,”_ Ben finally said, his tone now soft and soothing, _“And in return you are going to fuck me with your throat.”_

_“You always fuck my throat.”_

_“I know, and you hate it. This though, you have to deep throat me, and give it everything you’ve got, slut, or I will let those girls know just what a whore they’ve got for a mother.”_

_“All right, all right, anything, just please, let me comfort them.”_

_“Go!”_

Oakley turned the track off. “You really don’t want to hear what he did to her when she got back.”

Hannah was crying softly now but she didn’t speak, and Oakley drove around London, giving her time to come to terms with this new perspective.

It didn’t matter if Hannah got out of the car now, she had heard the recording, so he pulled over to text Teri and tell her they had gone for a KFC while they tried to make friends, then he pulled back on the road and just drove.

“He always used to take my side,” Hannah said after about a quarter of an hour of silence. “I liked it when he agreed with me, even when he put her down, because she was being cautious and sensible. I thought she was just trying to stop me having fun.”

“A mind set reinforced by your father, no doubt.”

She nodded and silence reigned for a few more minutes.

“I think I remember that night. Mum had a bruise on her neck and I asked where he came from. She told me she had an accident and I didn’t question it.”

Hannah would have been under 5 years old, so he doubted she remembered this night specifically, but he was equally sure that there were dozens of nights like that.

“You were just a child, you can’t be blamed for your actions then. You’re not a kid any longer though, you understand the implications of what happened then, and what’s happening now.”

Hannah didn’t reply, except to say, “Play the next part.”

“It left me feeling sick,” Oakley warned.

“I need to hear what he made her endure, just so she could comfort us.”

Oakley pressed play.

***

“You can't tell her I heard this,” Hannah said as they sat in the driveway.

“I won’t lie to her,” Oakley replied.

“You didn’t tell her what you had planned, did you?”

“No.”

“Then don’t tell her now,” she reasoned.

“She’s not an idiot, she’ll realise something happened, especially if you have a change of heart.”

“She’ll be embarrassed.”

“She’s endured far worse than embarrassment, and come through it stronger.”

“All right, fine!” Hannah huffed. “Just give me tonight. I’ll run up to my room and you can tell her we had a fight, which isn’t that far from what’s happening right now, is it, Mr Righteous?”

“Fine, I’ll give you tonight but if she asks again tomorrow, I’ll have to tell her.”

“Whatever!” She violently opened the door and got out, leaning back in before closing it. “Just when I start to think you might not be a total arsehole.” She slammed the car door and stormed into the house. Oakley shook his head sadly as he got out of the car. She was a spitfire but it wasn’t all her fault.

As much as he adored Teri, and knowing that she was an orphan, he sympathised with her reasons for trying to keep her family together, but that didn’t change the fact that growing up in an abusive environment, even if the children themselves weren’t physically abused, was damaging.

Holly seemed reasonably well adjusted, naturally calmer and more introverted, she had become the peacekeeper of the family, a diplomat, but that was a role she had been forced into and there would be repercussions, although hopefully only minor ones.

By the time he got into the house, Hannah’s bedroom door was slamming and Teri was standing in the hallway, looking confused.

“It’s a very long story,” he said. “Suffice to say, we argued.”

“What about?” Teri asked, approaching him.

“Nothing I want to think about tonight.”

Teri searched his eyes. “Nothing bad?”

“Nothing bad,” he assured her.

“Nothing a mother needs to know? She’s not pregnant or getting abused by her boyfriend or something?”

“Nothing like that, I promise.”

Teri relaxed. “I’m sorry if she gave you a hard time.”

“Oh, I can handle her.” Oakley smiled. “Where’s Holly?”

“She’s in her room, talking to Kelly.”

“Still?”

“Don’t you remember being young and in- well, you’re still young, but I mean teenaged. I remember my first boyfriend, Doug,” she smiled at the memory. “We didn’t do anything more than kiss, but we could talk on the phone for hours. Grandpa would yell and ground me when the phone bill came in each month, but no matter what he said or did, it didn’t stop us.”

When she looked up, she noticed that Oakley was giving her a gentle smile.

“What?” she asked.

Oakley wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close. “You looked like a teenager again,” he said.

“Don’t be silly,” she blushed, but it was more the shy and bashful expression of the youthful, than the embarrassment of adulthood.

He wasn’t flattering her either; it was like 20 years of memories and experiences had been stripped away, leaving behind the naive and hopeful child that Teri once was for a moment.

Oakley intended to do all he could to ensure she smiled like that more often.

“So, what are you in the mood for tonight?” he asked, guiding her to the kitchen.

She knew he wasn’t asking about beverages.

“I don’t know,” she admitted.

“No ideas at all?”


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter Eleven**

Teri filled the kettle and turned it on.

“I feel like I’m playing hooky,” she said, referring to the fact she wasn’t at the club as usual.

Oakley considered her for a moment; given her reminiscences of her first boyfriend a moment ago, he was wondering if she might enjoy age play.

It wasn’t usually a kink of his, and he still had no interest in being called Daddy, or having Teri act like a child. A teenager however, with an older and cooler boyfriend, now that could be fun. Or a teen and her teacher or college professor. It might be fun to upset the applecart and reverse their ages.

“You know, Teri, you never make tea correctly,” he said, approaching her.

“I don’t?” she looked confused.

“No, you always add the milk second.”

“That’s how you should do it, so people can make it to their preferred strength.”

“You are sadly misguided.” He shook his head, as though disappointed with her. “The milk goes in first so it’s gently warmed by adding the tea.”

“If you didn’t like it, why haven’t you said anything before?”

“Hush now, and let Professor Oakley teach his good girl.”

Realisation dawned on her face and after a brief hesitation, she smirked.

“Yes, please, Professor, show me how to make a proper cup of tea.” She went to move aside but Oakley held her in place and stepped behind her, slipping his arms around her waist to control the pot and kettle, and peering over her shoulder so that he could see.

Of course, he was easily distracted and the temptation of her neck proved too much and as he began kissing the exposed skin, his arms encircled her waist and held her tightly.

Teri giggled. “Professor, I don’t think this is helping.”

“No?” he asked between kissing her neck, his hands skimming over her stomach and up to her breasts. “I think this is helping a great deal.”

“But I thought you were thirsty.”

“Oh, I am.” He began tweaking her nipples through her shirt and red bra. He knew the colour, because he had picked it out this morning.

“For tea?”

“Is that what you kids are calling it these days?”

Teri giggled. “Professor!”

“Doesn’t it feel nice?” he asked. “You’ve been so good recently, you deserve a reward.”

“But Sir-”

“No! No ‘buts’, Teresa. You’re my student and I’m your teacher so if you don’t behave and accept your reward, I will have to put you over my knee and spank you.”

Teri shuddered at his words.

“Oh, you like that,” he crooned. “Is my little Teresa a bad girl at heart?”

“Yes, Sir.”

“Well I won’t hold that against you,” he said, grasping her wrist and placing her hand on his cock, which was currently straining to be free. “I will hold this against you.”

Teri giggled.

“And I apologise, apparently my teaching persona has a rather fluent line in bad puns.”

“Don’t apologise,” she reassured him. “I kind of like the Dad jokes.”

“Dad jokes?” he seemed taken aback. “Are you saying I have a bad sense of humour?”

“Oh no, Professor, never.”

“Because it sounded like you did,” he argued.

“Oh no, Sir,” she said coquettishly, squeezing his cock. “I’m a good girl.”

“Good girl, my arse,” he scoffed. “I think a brat like you needs a good spanking.”

“But Sir,” she turned to him, looking at him through her lashes. “Please don’t. I promise I’ll be good.”

Oakley smirked, pleased with how she was playing along, even if she wasn’t exactly a good actress.

“I’ll give you one chance. If you can make me come with your mouth in four minutes, I won’t punish you, but if you can’t, I’ll double your punishment.”

“What’s my punishment?”

“It was going to be 20 spanks so if you fail, 40.”

“Four minutes?”

He nodded. “Think you can do it?”

“Well,” she licked her lips. “I’d like to try.”

“On your knees then, take it out but don’t touch.” Oakley got his phone out of his rear pocket and navigated to the stopwatch app while she did so. When he looked down at her, the picture of her on her knees, looking up at him with an eager expression, obediently waiting for his instruction to begin fellating him, made his cock throb painfully, doing some of her work for her.

“Four minutes,” he reminded her, flashing the screen. “Go.”

She didn’t waste a second as her small hand encircled the base of his length and her lips enveloped the head.

He closed his eyes for a moment, to better enjoy the sensation of her tongue pleasing him.

“Three minutes,” he informed her, and for a few moments, her actions sped up in fear.

She surprised him at just past the two minute mark as she began to softly scrape her teeth over the sensitive tip.

“Oh, sweet Jesus!” he cried, his knees nearly giving out.

His hands wound themselves into her hair and it took every ounce of self-control he had not to pull her onto his cock and start dictating her movements. But this was too good to interfere with.

“One minute,” he gasped.

She was so good, sucking so hard that Oakley almost felt she might suck his cum out.

“Forty five seconds.”

She went into overdrive for a few seconds, then surprisingly, she slowed. Oakley wondered why but before he could think on it, she removed the hand she had wrapped around the base of his cock and took a hold of his wrists, gently pulling them away from her hair.

Her actions so surprised him that he allowed her to dictate his movements, and was rewarded a few seconds later when she took a deep-breath through her nose, then pressed her head forward, elongating her neck and burying her nose in his curls, taking his member into her throat. She swallowed, making her throat ripple around his length, compressing him in waves.

Oakley enjoyed deep throat but it wasn’t the pleasure she was giving him that made him come almost immediately, it was the shock.

Teri had always shown a great distaste for deep throat, and Oakley understood why, so to have her do this for him…

His eyes stung with emotion.

Once she had swallowed his cum, she remained on her knees and licked his shaft clean, which gave him a few moments to reign his emotions in.

Finally she looked up at him, a guileless expression and eager smile on her face.

“Did I do well, Sir?”

Oakley then surprised her as he got down on his knees.

“Why did you do that?” he asked. It perhaps wasn’t the most tactful way to phrase it but his emotions were still rather overwrought.

“Didn’t you like it?” she looked crushed.

Oakley placed his hands on either side of her face. “My darling, it was wonderful,” he assured her, his eyes searching her face for signs of distress. “But I need to know I didn’t pressure you into it with my time limit. It was only meant to be a game.”

“I wasn’t afraid,” she told him. “The game might have been the impetus, but I did it because I love you, and I thought you’d like it.”

His tears spilled over and he hastily wiped them away.

“Allow me,” she told him, taking his wrists again and gently pulling them away from his face. The force she applied was so light, she couldn’t have moved him without his permitting it.

She leaned forward and gently kissed his tears away.

When she was finished, he wrapped his arms round her and held her so tightly, it bordered on painful.

“Thank you,” he told her, his voice thick with emotion. “Are you all right?”

“I’m fine.”

“No flashbacks or anything?”

“I don’t think so.” Teri had no idea her gesture would affect him so deeply.

She hated deep throat because she associated it with past traumas, but she had long ago become desensitised to it because it didn’t matter how much she disliked it, how fearful it made her, she’d had no choice.

She had worried that doing it would bring back bad memories, but when Oakley allowed her to remove his hands from her hair, she knew she wanted to at least try. She couldn’t believe his response would be so immediate, or that his reaction would be so emotional. She wasn’t sorry though, and so far there were no ill effects.

“How about that tea?” she suggested.

Oakley pulled away and smiled. “Sounds good.”

They got to their feet and after a quick mug of tea, they headed up to bed and got under the covers.

“All the years I’ve been a practising Dom, it’s been sexy and exciting and mind blowingly good. I didn’t realise being a Dom could be so emotionally rewarding, until you.”

“Why do you think I submit to you?” she smiled gently as she reached for his hand. “Sure, it’s sexy, but I’ve gone much further with you that I ever thought I would, because it’s so rewarding.”

“You’re perfect.”

“No, I’m not,” she said, meaning it. “And nor are you, but I think that we might be prefect for each other.”

Oakley laughed gently. “You have a fabulous way with words, love.”

“As do you.”

He pulled her to him and she moulded herself to his side, her head resting on his chest, one leg thrown over his, resting between them.

“Oakley?”

“Hmm?” His hand sat on her hip, his fingers tracing feather light patterns on her skin as they relaxed.

“I’m really glad you enjoyed… you know-”

“Say it,” he encouraged.

He could feel the heat on his skin as she blushed.

“The blowjob.”

The hand around her squeezed gently.

“I want to do to again but can you leave it to me to choose when for a while?”

“I was planning to, darling. I won’t take control of that act, or demand it of you, unless you ask me to.”

Teri turned her head to press a kiss to his chest. “I’m sorry. I had to ask.”

“Never be sorry for stating a limit, Teri. You’ve made me immensely proud this evening, but just because you broke one of your limits doesn’t mean I think I can do the same.” He pressed a kiss to the top of her head. “I do want to reward your bravery, but it’s going to take longer than a few hours.”

“I don’t need a reward, I didn’t do it for that.”

“I know, but you were very brave, and that deserves a treat,” his tone brooked no argument.

“Maybe next weekend, when the girls are with their father?” she suggested.

“I’m not so sure they’ll want to go any more.”

“They have to, or Holly does, it’s part of the custody agreement.”

“Overnight visits?”

“No, actually, two visits a week.”

“Court ordered?”

“Voluntary. Our solicitors drew the agreement up.”

“Isn’t he always complaining that you’re late dropping them off?”

“He is, but that’s just because the times have always the same for ages. Hannah suggested doing every other weekend and because I was hesitant, Ben went for it, but we never bothered to change the agreement.”

“Well, whatever happens, you deserve a reward, but we may have to wait until we’ve got enough time.”

“Well, both the girls go away for a week once they break up.”

“Then if we don’t get a chance before, we’ll do it then.

“Will you read to me before we sleep?” she asked. “Just one or two.”

Oakley had developed a love of poetry recently and because she enjoyed listening to him, he kept a book by her bed.

“I'd love to.” He picked the book up and began to flip through, looking for something he was in the mood for. He began with So We'll Go No More a Roving, then If Bright Star and while he read, his free hand caressed her back, hip and side.

His final choice was May I Feel, Teri had heard it before and knowing what was coming up, she raised her head off his chest, which made him pause.

“You're divine, said she,” she changed the gender of the penultimate line.

Oakley smirked. “You are mine, said he.”

“I am yours,” she agreed, smiling as he put the book aside.

“Now sleep, love.”

“Just one more?” she pleaded.

As he began searching the book again, Oakley gave a long suffering sigh, as if he wasn’t used to her requests for “one more?”

***

Conversation stopped as Hannah entered the kitchen and all eyes turned to her. She seemed smaller than usual, almost as if she was folded in on herself.

Teri, Oakley and Holly were at the kitchen table, having just shared one of Oakley’s cooked breakfasts. Hannah knew that because she’d been waiting for them to finish.

“Can I talk to Mum?” she asked, awkwardly twisting her hands.

“She’s right here,” Holly offered.

“Let’s give them a minute,” Oakley said and with reluctance, Holly followed him out of the room.

Teri offered her oldest daughter a smile and gestured to the now vacated seats around the table.

“Do you want some tea or coffee?”

“No, I’m fine.”

Teri topped her cup up with tea from the pot while Hannah took a seat.

“What’s on your mind?” she asked, sipping her tea and trying to hide her discomfort. Things with Hannah had been tense for a while now and it was impossible to tell if the outcome of this interaction would be good or bad.

Hannah wasn’t usually so reticent as she seemed today though, her eyes were fixed on her hands, which she was still twisting.

“I’m sorry,” were Hannah’s first words, which surprised the hell out of Teri.

“Uh… Okay.”

“I know what Dad did to you wasn’t what I thought, I know you had no choice.”

“I don’t understand.” Teri frowned.

“He’ll just tell you anyway,” Hannah glanced at her mother but quickly looked away. “Oakley played me the audio from one of Dad’s tapes. I heard everything.”

“Oh god!” Teri buried her head in her hands, mortified at the thought.

“No, it’s okay. I… I was being a bitch, and I see that now. I can see a lot of things now. I don’t know how you endured that.”

Teri lowered her hands because hiding was futile, but she couldn’t look her daughter in the eye. “It wasn’t every day. Sometimes it wasn’t even every week.”

“It was more than just the… you know. I always took Dad's side against you, at least until he left us, because he made me feel special, and I liked that. I remember when he used to denigrate you to us, in little ways but they all added up, and I let him because it made me feel like I was better than you. I was his favourite.”

Hannah began to cry, which made Teri cry, and even although both women were still embarrassed, Teri’s motherly instincts kicked in and she reached out and took Hannah hand.

“I didn’t realise he used your love for us against you, and I’m so sorry, Mum.”

The women finally made eye contact.

“Can you forgive me?”

Teri left her seat and pulled Hannah into her arms.

“There’s nothing to forgive, sweetheart. We’re both victims of your father and his manipulations. He played us off against each other, very cleverly, and I’m sorry I let him stay so long. I didn’t realise he was doing you and Holly so much damage. I thought I was giving you the things I never had, but instead I gave you a monster. I’m so, so sorry. Can you forgive me?”

“Maybe we should call it even then?” Hannah said, a small laugh making it through their tears.

“Sounds good to me.”

They pulled away and each wiped at their eyes.

“And don’t you dare pay him off,” Hannah said, which made Teri smile.

Teri hated to ruin the moment, but she had to ask, and now seemed like the best time for weeks.

“And Oakley?”

“I don’t like him” she admitted. “I probably ever will, but I can see he’s been good for you. I’ll try to be nicer to him… He’s not… all bad.”

“High praise indeed,” Teri laughed, reaching out to cup Hannah’s hand. “You know that no matter who I date, I’ll always be your mum first, don’t you?”

Hannah nodded. “And you know that even when I hate you, I love you, right?”

Teri smiled and nodded, then pulled her daughter into another hug. “Thank you, darling.”

“Maybe we should have the meeting I stormed out of,” Hannah suggested “Unless you decided without me?”

Teri pulled away and wiped her final leaking tears away.

“We talked about it, but no decisions were made. Shall we talk to the others?”

Hannah nodded. “Okay. But can I have a coffee first? I don’t really function until my first cup.”

“You mean I just talked to pre-caffeinated Hannah and lived to tell the tale?”

Hannah levelled a playful glare at her mother, then turned towards the coffee pot.

***

“I’m just saying that I think it’s best if we don’t go to the police,” Holly argued.

“But he deserves to go to jail,” Hannah argued with her sister.

Teri and Oakley sat on the sofa and listened. They had discussed what to do many times but Teri hadn’t decided. She knew she wasn’t going to pay him but as for bringing charges, she was unsure.

“And I don’t disagree with that, but he obviously thinks mum is going to give into his blackmail, or he wouldn’t have risked this. If she goes to the police, he’s not going to plead guilty, he’s going to call her bluff and make her testify about their bedroom antics in court. Do you have any idea how traumatic that could be?”

Hannah sighed. “All right, yes, but he shouldn’t get away with it.”

“I don’t disagree,” Holly replied. “But we have to think about the damage it could do too. Even you and I could be made to testify.”

“I don’t care about that!”

“You cared until recently! Besides, if it goes to court, all the gory details will be in the papers.”

“Actually, they won’t,” Teri interrupted. “My solicitor succeeded in getting a high court injunction. If this does go to court, no newspapers will be able to print what this is about or our names.”

“Does Dad know that?” Hannah asked.

“No.”

“Didn’t he have to be informed?”

“The injunction isn’t against him, it’s against the media, because printing that information is deemed an unfair invasion of my privacy. Your dad is only affected if he tries to publish details of my or our sex life.”

“Then let’s go to the police,” Hannah pleaded. “Let’s get him out of our lives forever.”

“It won’t be forever, blackmail carries a maximum sentence of 14 years, and he’s unlikely to get the maximum.”

Hannah looked to Oakley. “And what do you think?”

“I think I’ll support Teri, whatever her choice. I agree she shouldn’t pay the money, but while I do have a desire to see Ben dragged through the courts, I also realise the toll that may take on Teri.” He squeezed her hand. “It’s her life at stake, so she must make the decision.”

“I don’t want to charge him,” Teri spoke. “I really would rather he just went away and left me alone. The divorce settlement hearing is in 5 weeks and if he doesn’t get his way, I have a feeling he’s going to go through with his threat. I know he’s your dad and everything, but if he does, I will have him arrested. I’m sick and tired of giving into him.”

“And if he forces it to go to trial?” Holly asked.

“I have proof of his abuse. He once strangled me until I passed out, and I’m pretty sure it was captured on camera. Maybe the threat of an attempted murder charge will make him plead guilty.”

“And if he calls your bluff on that?”

Teri sighed. “Then it will be pretty hellish, but I’m not giving in. For years that man made me believe I wasn’t worth more than he gave me. Now I know better and more than that, I’m pissed. If he wants a fight, he can bring it. I will gladly kick his arse… legally speaking.”

“We’ll back you up, Mum,” Hannah assured her.

“We will,” Holly agreed.

Hannah glared at Oakley. “Your turn.”

Oakley smiled. “Your mum knows I’ll be here, but considering you two only just made friends again, I wasn’t going to rub your nose in it.”

“Rub away,” Hannah said with a sigh. “I’ll be going too Uni next year anyway.”

“Will you apply to RADA?” he asked. She never did take him up on the offer of an introduction.

“Probably.”

Oakley silently said thanks that he would graduate before she would enroll. It didn’t do to be in the same university as your potential step-daughter. They weren’t that close in age, but Oakley had done a three year degree before enrolling in drama school, so he was something of a late bloomer.

“Good luck,” he said with sincerity. “Now, your mum and I are going bowling this afternoon, if anyone wants to join us.”

“Can I invite Kelly?” Holly asked.

“Of course,” Teri assured her.

No one bothered to see if Hannah wanted to accompany them and were all surprised when she asked, “Can I come?”

“Uh,” Teri was momentarily nonplussed and it took her a moment to regain her equilibrium. “Of course you can. But no one is allowed to make fun of me.”

“You’ve bowled before, haven’t you?” Holly asked.

“Never,” Teri admitted. “I’m a ten pin virgin.”

“Don’t worry, we’ll go easy on you.” Holly grinned.

“And we’ll get the baby railings out for you, so your ball can't roll into the gutter,” Hannah added.

“And you can roll the ball two handed if you need to.”

“And we’ll give you a few practice tries.”

Teri leaned into Oakley, feeling exceptionally pleased that her daughters were becoming a team again, even if she was the target of their good natured teasing.

Despite everything going on in her life, she felt amazing right now. She only hoped it lasted.

 


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter Twelve**

“Can I help?” Teri asked.

“No, I’m cooking, you just keep me company,” he smiled and patted the island beside his chopping board. “Hop up.”

She did. She knew he had something planned, she could tell by that mischievous look in his eyes, she just didn’t know what it was.

“So what are we eating?” she asked.

“Sesame ginger chicken, beef in black bean, chow mein and prawn crackers.”

“Isn’t it a little early?”

“Once the main dishes are made, they’ll just have to be reheated this evening,” he told her. “That will give me more time to play with you later.”

The girls were both away for a week, Holly was in France on a school trip and Hannah was in Majorca with her friends for a week, celebrating the end of the school year. That meant they had an entire seven nights when they had the house to themselves. Alright, they still had to work Friday and Saturday nights, but the rest of the week was theirs. Oakley had broken up from RADA too, so they intended to make the most of their time alone.

“I have a feeling I’m not going to be able to walk very far by the end of this week.”

“Count on it.” Oakley winked at her, then he brushed the sliced peppers aside and picked up a hand of ginger.

“Did you buy a whole ginger tree?” she asked, since it was far larger than she was used to.

Oakley simply smirked and removed a large finger, cutting across the stem so he came away with a piece about four inches long. He pealed it, then rounded one end.

“Are you wearing panties?” he asked.

She had a feeling she knew where the ginger was going, but a cucumber or banana seemed more fitting.

“You didn’t lay them out this morning, so no.”

“Lift your skirt up so your bum is on the island and turn towards me a little. Good girl. Now bring your feet up, ankle to buttock, and spread your knees.”

She did as he asked and he smirked at her as he aimed the bullet shaped finger of ginger at her slit. First he found her clitoris and rubbed it gently with the tip, then he slipped the root into her cunt.

“If you know what’s good for you, you’ll keep it there.”

“Yes, Oakley.”

She sounded confused and he smirked at her. As he got on with chopping the onions, he couldn’t help but sneak glances at her cunt and her face. It only took a couple of minutes before he heard her gasp softly.

“Everything all right?”

“It stings a little,” she said.

“Oh, I know.” Oakley winked, his gaze darting between what he was chopping, her cunt, and her face. “It’s called figging. It began as a punishment in ancient Greece.” He grimaced as he imagined it.

“Only you would torture me the way the Ancient Greeks did.”

“One of the perks of studying the classics,” he smirked. “I’m told the Victorians brought it back; they were straight laced on the outside, but rather kinky if you scratch the surface. Mistress Hellfire told me that in our little community, it’s also used as a test of devotion. It’s usually inserted into the anus but I’m told that’s pretty severe. Your cunt juices offer some protection so I thought I’d start with that.”

“So you’re breaking me in gently?” she panted from the discomfort.

“That’s one way of putting it.”

“I won’t let you down.” Teri nodded her understanding.

“I know,” he assured her.

Teri sat there as the sensation slowly worsened into a burning, enduring it for him because he wanted her to, and because she wanted to please him.

Besides, she was the one who asked if they could engage in some sensation play. She hadn’t had this in mind of course, but she couldn’t deny the excitement the idea of this new kink induced in her.

The look in Oakley’s eyes, the pride she saw there as he watched her while she moaned and tried not to squirm too much, gave her the strength she needed to endure this.

Occasionally he would reach out and gently fuck her with the root, making her gasp from discomfort but also, need. Her clit was throbbing, swollen from its brief contact and resulting stimulation. Her lips were swollen and engorged, her pussy was literally dripping and despite the pain, she desperately needed to be fucked.

She had tried clenching her cunt muscles but that only made the burning worse, making more blood flow to her sex, making the desire to be fucked even stronger.

“Something wrong?” he asked.

“Please,” she whimpered.

“Please what?”

“I need to come.”

“I’m not finished,” he reasoned. “So I can fuck you with that phallus until you come or… if you can wait until I’m finished, I’ll fuck you so hard that you won’t walk straight for a week and make you come so many times, you’ll beg me to stop.”

Teri considered how much more she could endure. Oakley seemed to be nearly done, and she wanted more than just to come, she needed to come violently and repeatedly, until the chemicals from this evil vegetable had been purged. The burning sensation was quickly turning into a burning need.

“I’ll wait.”

Oakley leaned over and kissed her, his hand dropping to her slit and he masturbated her with the homemade dildo.

“Good girl,” he said as he pulled away.

Teri’s fists were so tight that her fingernails were digging painfully into the palms of her hands, not just from the burning she felt, but out of frustration that Oakley was going so slowly, intentionally teasing her, enjoying watching her squirm.

She took a deep breath. She was his, she reminded herself. Oakley was her dominant and she had given herself to him because he loved her, cared for her, and wanted what was best for her. Well, mostly he wanted what was best for her, right now, she wasn’t so sure.

But he had never gone too far, she always had her safe words and she was only sitting here because she hadn’t used them. She wanted to be here, she admitted, because she wanted to please him and if her squirming pleased him, she would endure for as long as possible.

She took a deep breath and let it out slowly.

“Good girl,” Oakley told her, as though he had been able to tell the very moment her resistance had collapsed.

She sat there for as long as she could, until perspiration was beading on her forehead and her jaw clenched as she cried not to moan.

“Amber,” she whimpered. It was the lesser of her safewords, meaning that things had to slow down but the scene didn’t have to stop completely.

Oakley was at her side in a second, easing the ginger from her poor, swollen cunt and from somewhere he produced a bowl of lukewarm water and he washed her intimate area clean.

“There, love, let me kiss it all better,” he said, bending over to suck her clitoris between his lips, making her gasp with pleasure now. He built her steadily to a climax but just as she was nearing her peak, he slipped two fingers into her cunt.

She cried out at the sensation, which felt as though she was being fucked with sandpaper, and her orgasm disappeared, just out of her reach.

Tears of frustration leaked from the corner of her eyes. “Please.”

Oakley removed his fingers from her abused pussy and brought her close to a climax again, but once more, he applied just enough pain to keep her from cresting that peak. He did it two more times until after the fourth time she was denied, she was sobbing and whimpering.

“Please, Oakley, please, I’ll do anything, just, please let me come.”

Oakley lifted her off the counter and in a bridal hold, carried her to the kitchen table, which was slightly lower than the countertop and just the right height to fuck her, then he undressed her, painstakingly slowly. He pressed her down and she lay still while he got a condom out and slipped it onto his length. She didn’t even care that he was protecting himself from the caustic chemicals of the ginger, she just needed him inside her.

She didn’t care that it hurt as he pushed his length inside her, she needed him inside her, where he should be; filling her, using her, completing her.

Once his cock was sheathed in her hot pussy, Oakley had to pause for a moment; her flesh was so swollen with blood that she felt even tighter than usual, and he was at risk of coming as quickly as a virgin fucking his first cunt.

“You feel so good,” he told her. Tears were leaking from her eyes, and she would continue to cry while he fucked her. She would feel raw down there for a while, actually, which was why he’d brought a nice collection of butt plugs. It was time he began making use of all her holes.

Right now though, this one felt like heaven.

He reached between them and began to flick her clit.

Teri cried out and oddly, her tears fell harder for a moment, then she began to moan as the pleasure… well it didn’t overcome the pain exactly, but it did become more important than the pain. Besides, he wanted her to endure this, and that leant her submission a sweetness that meant a great deal to her.

It felt as though he was stretching her tighter than usual and even although she knew it was her pussy that was more swollen, not his cock, she felt filled more completely than ever before.

“You’re so good,” he said, thrusting faster and rubbing her clitoris harder to match. “I’m going to make you come so hard, you won’t know what hit you,” he promised, leaning forward and taking a nipple in his mouth, while his free hand gripped her other nipple.

He nibbled, bit and pulled her nipples into a heightened state of arousal, adding to her stimulation until she began to feel as though she was nothing but sensation. Pain and pleasure, burning and soothing, raw and soft, they all combined within her, pushing her to what she would later describe as almost like a new plane of existence. Her life, her day to day worries, her insecurities, they all faded away until her entire existence was reduced to sensation and emotion.

She was so close to the release she needed that she could taste it. She clenched her jaw in anticipation and as the first wave broke, she screamed. That wasn’t it though, and wave after wave of pleasure crashed through her, one peak not quite ending before the next reached her, until she had come so many times, she didn’t think she could come again.

Then she felt her clitoris begin to sting, and she knew the ginger was back in play. She couldn’t tell him ‘no more’ though, because she was beyond the point of coherence. Besides, as difficult as this was to endure, she wasn’t sure she wanted it to stop.

Her clitoris swelled as the burning sensation brought fresh blood rushing to the poor, overworked nub, and she came so hard she had to grit her teeth, almost rising off the table from the power of her climax.

For his part, Oakley had already come but he hadn’t pulled out. This whole scene had turned him on to the point that he felt he might be able to come again, without softening, and he wanted to see if he could. Her already tight cunt squeezed his length as he was able to prolong her orgasms, making him certain that he could come again, if he could just keep her coming for long enough.

Teri’s began to try and push him away though, she seemed lost on her own world, so he leaned over and whispered in her ear.

“I’m here, Teri, Oakley’s here, looking after you, but I still need to come. Lay still, my love and give yourself to me, completely. I will have all of you, darling, as is my right. Now stop resisting and give me your pleasure.”

She quietened almost immediately and his words seemed to be enough to set off another small climax within her. He wrapped his arms around her now, pulling her up with him as he rose. The change of angle seemed to be all he needed as, with her cunt still rippling around his length, he came after another dozen thrusts.

“There,” he soothed, stroking her skin softly, needing a few moments to recover himself after that. “Such a good girl.”

It took a few minutes but eventually her arms went around his waist and he knew she was coming back to him. He still didn’t move, he just continued to hold her until she pulled away.

Her crying had stopped a while ago but she looked a mess.

“Are you okay?”

She nodded. “What was that?”

“Did you like it?”

She nodded and smiled.

“Then that’s all that counts,” he returned her smile. “Now, let’s get cleaned up.”

He withdrew from her sheath, wincing a little as he was rather oversensitive himself. He pulled the condom off, tying a knot in it, even although the sperm was already leaking out because he had come twice in it. He dropped it on the floor for now, the clean-up could wait, then he picked Teri up and carrier her up to her bathroom.

Mindful of her rather painful pussy, he filled the tub with tepid water, then thoroughly washed her, all the while holding and caressing her. He wasn’t sure exactly what had happened, but he was pretty sure she had gone into some kind of subspace, and he knew it could take a while to recover from an experience like that.

As the water cooled too much, he added more hot, turning the tap on with his toes since Teri filled his arms. She appeared to be dozing, so he was content to stay in here until she awoke, if necessary.

“We should get out,” she mumbled. “We’ll look like prunes soon.”

“I thought you were sleeping.”

“Hmm, nearly.”

“Well let’s dry you off, then you can sleep in a nice comfy bed.”

She sighed and nodded her agreement. He dried her carefully, then tucked her into bed, under the thick duvet, since a chill sometimes followed such an intense experience, then he climbed in the other side and took her hand.

***

Oakley meant to slip out of bed as soon as she was asleep, then he would clean up after their escapade and return to join her for a nap. Instead he had fallen asleep with her and when he opened his eyes, she was staring at him.

“Are you okay?” he asked.

She gave him a dreamy smile and nodded.

“Really?” he asked.

“That was wonderful, Oakley. Don’t get me wrong, I was cursing your name in my head for a while, then it got easier when I realised I wanted to please you and submit. Then… I don’t know what that was. Pain overridden by pleasure, then pleasure so great it became painful. I just became… like a being of pure sensation or something.”

“But you enjoyed it?”

“I’d do it again, if that’s what you mean. What about you?”

“I’ve dabbled with sensation play before,” he dismissed her question.

“I know, but that was more than just a session for you, too.”

“How can you tell?”

“Because I know you.”

“I’m fine.”

“You slept longer than I did,” she said, scooting closer and draping herself over him. “I think you experienced a Dom drop.”

“Don’t be silly,” Oakley shook his head.

“It’s not silly. I’ve been doing my research, like you said, and it’s a real thing.” She raised her head off his shoulder. “I know that was intense for you too.”

“It was,” he admitted. “But I came twice in a very short space of time, so I’m just tired.”

“If you say so.” Teri wasn’t about to argue with him, especially since he seemed fine.

“I need to go down and clear up,” he said.

“You finish the cooking and I’ll clear up,” she ordered. “Then we’re curling up on the sofa with a good movie until it’s time to cook.”

“Who is the Dom here, exactly?” Oakley asked, sounding exasperated, although he was only teasing.

“I’ve decided I’m a switch,” she grinned.

“Good for you, but that doesn’t mean I am.”

“Oh hush and take it easy for a while,” she urged, raising her head to look in his eyes and dropping the humour. “I am allowed to look after you too, you know, and that includes worrying about you.”

His expression softened and he pressed her head back down to her chest, then wrapped his arms around her.

“Believe me, I know,” he smiled.

They stayed like that until Teri had to ask, “I thought we were getting up.”

“Eh, I left the food covered. No rush.”

“No argument here.” She pressed a kiss to his chest.

Oakley found his thoughts wandering to what they did earlier. He didn’t think the emotional state was due to Dom drop, that usually came following a negative scene, where Doms perhaps act harsher than they’re completely comfortable with, to please their sub. He hadn’t acted harsh, but he had never come twice in the space of five minutes either.

That had been something special, one of those memories you cherish forever.

He pressed a kiss to the top of Teri’s head.

“What are you thinking about?” she asked as the silence stretched between them.

“I was thinking how I’ve wanted your body since I was 15. Then I wanted your love since I was 16, and realised what a lovely person you were. I’ve wanted your submission since I was 17. All those years of wanting and dreaming haven’t even begun to touch on what the reality of having you is like. You’re exceeding my wildest expectations.”

“I love you too.” Teri smiled.

***

Teri ran downstairs, tying her dressing gown as she went. Today Oakley was going to try making shibari clothes, everything from a rope bikini, to a full dress, so she had ordered new ropes, in a range of colours, which should be delivered this morning.

She checked the peep hole and saw a delivery uniform, so smiling, she opened the door and accepted for her package.

“Thank you.” She did a little jump as she made her way to the kitchen, pleased to have her new rope. All the balls of rope were in her favourite shades, which would flatter her skin tone and hair. She may be submissive but that didn’t mean she didn’t want to look good for Oakley and more and more frequently, she found herself wearing only ropes these days.

She was also coming to enjoy the art of shibari. Unlike cuff restraints, shibari took time and the more elaborate the design, the more time required. Teri had come to realise that the anticipation was just as erotic as the finished article.

She felt deliciously guilty for only just getting out of bed, it was nearly 11am, but in her defence, she hadn’t been sleeping for a few hours now.

She boiled the kettle and got the bowls out for cereal. They still had Oakley’s fry-up on the weekends but she didn’t want to think what would happen to her figure if she began eating a full English on weekdays too. Normally she’d just have a slice of toast, if anything, but she had a feeling she’d be needing her energy today.

She ripped the tape off the box and withdrew the roll of rope. The colour was perfect and she felt a shiver of anticipation run down her spine but before she had time to think, someone knocked on the door.

She practically skipped back, thinking the delivery man had forgotten to get her to sign for it or something. It didn’t explain why he knocked instead of ringing though.

Her face dropped the moment she opened the door and she tried to close it again, but he put his foot in the way and pushed the door open.

“Ben, go away.”

“I’m not going anywhere,” he smirked, stepping into the house.

Teri found herself stepping back. She clutched her dressing gown tighter around herself and suddenly felt exceptionally under dressed.

“Ben, you need to leave,” she told him, her voice shaky and unsure.

“This is my home.”

“This is my home, it’s been in my family for 80 years.”

“But when you married, you agreed to share all your worldly possessions.” He was stalking towards her.

“Ben-”

“This house is half mine.”

“Please leave,” she stated as strongly as she could.

“I know that little fuckboy Oakley had your head all mixed up, making you feel worthy of respect and shit, but you aren’t! You are just a toy for me to play with when I want.” He had backed her into the wall and ran the back of his index finger down her cheek.

Teri flinched and began to cry. She couldn’t believe she was being so weak! She had thought about facing Ben so many times, and every single time she pictured it, she wasn’t covering in fear.

“I’ll call the police.”

“Go ahead,” he told her, grinning when she didn’t move away from him.

Teri found the necessary courage to move sideways, trying to get away and go for the phone, but Ben simply put his hand against the wall, blocking her way. Toying with her, like a cruel child plays with a bug.

She didn’t give him the satisfaction of trying to dart out the other way.

“Just give in, Teri, give me what I want, what I’m entitled to, and I’ll leave you alone.”

“Never!”

Ben’s expression hardened, going from ridiculing her to hating her. “Don’t you fucking test me, Teresa. You won’t win, you never did.”

“This is your last warning, Ben, if you don’t drop this and agree to abide by the court ruling on our settlement, I will go to the police with the letter you sent.” Her voice grew stronger as she spoke but it was still a long way from being steady.

“You wouldn’t dare.” Suddenly he softened again and gave her what she had once thought of as a warm smile. “Save yourself the humiliation, you don’t want everyone know what a slut you are, do you?”

“Never. And I mean what I say about having you charged.”

“A trial will be messy, all those personal details, printed in every paper. Your friends will know, your grandfather, your employees, even the girls.”

“They already know. I was serious about not giving in. now please leave.”

“Don’t make me angry, Teresa. You know it never ends well for you.”

“Get out.” She told him. “Get out, get out, GET OUT!” she punctuated that last one by pushing his chest and to her surprise, he moved back, probably not expecting that from her.

“You heard the lady.”

Relief flooded her body at the sound of Oakley’s voice.

Ben’s expression hardened but at least he stepped away and turned to Oakley, who was standing near the top of the stairs.

“I should have known you’d be here, little fuckboy cunt that you are.”

Oakley laughed and slid down the rest of the stairs on the banister, landing with a flourish as he turned to Ben. He walked the few paced to the front door and opened it wide.

“You’ve got two choices, Ben,” he began. “You can go through this door right now and I’ll close it behind you, or you can fight someone your own size, and be kicked out, then arrested. Your choice.”

Ben glared but decided that perhaps he wasn’t ready to fight another man, and he stalked towards the door, rage making his movements stuff. Oakley watched him like a hawk, keeping the same distance, just out of arms reach, as Ben left.

“You haven’t heard the last of this,” Ben warned Oakley.

“If you know what’s good for you, we have,” Oakley closed the door in his face, then turned to Teri and pulled her into his arms.

She burst into tears and he scooped her into his arms and carried her into the living room, seating her on his lap and holding her as she cried. He rocked her gently, much as he would after a traumatic scene or punishment.

“You’re all right now, darling, I’ve got you. I’m sorry I didn’t realise something was going on sooner.”

“But what if you hadn’t been here?” she asked tearfully.

“You were doing well.”

“I wasn’t. I was crying, for God’s sake! I was like a weak sap!”

“It doesn’t matter if your voice shakes or your whole body shakes. It doesn’t matter if you cry or scream. What matters is that despite all that, you didn’t give in. In fact you got stronger as time went on.”

“I didn’t, I-”

“You pushed him away,” Oakley reminded her. “That must have taken more bravery than I have.”

Teri sat upright, wiping her tears away even although they continued to fall.

“You were the one who stood up to him.”

“I’m the one who had nothing to fear from him. He’s never hurt me, so standing up to him isn’t brave for me. For you though, it’s one of the bravest things I’ve ever seen.”

He could see in her eyes that she didn’t consider his words to be true, and no order was going to make her believe him.

He took his phone out and texted a friend.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter Thirteen**

Teri’s grip on his hand tightened as she saw the discrete sign that read Hellfire, Private Members Club.

“You brought me to a sex club?” she queried. “I thought we were meeting your friend?”

“We are. This place does have sex rooms and a dungeon and all that, but it also has a restaurant and wine bar. I brought you here so you can talk freely here, without fear of someone who doesn’t understand overhearing.”

“So no public sex?”

“If I was planning anything more than lunch, I’d have discussed limits with you.”

She nodded and straightened her spine.

“Okay, let’s go.”

They let themselves into a spacious vestibule, where a helpful young man in a nice suit took their coats, signed Teri in since she was a guest, and directed them to the restaurant on the ground floor, which looked out over the private communal gardens in the middle of the square.

The club was in two adjoining Georgian townhouses, four stories high plus a basement, so there was plenty of room.

Teri had been to this club with Ben but she hadn't even known they had a bar and restaurant, she had never been taken there. She had spent her time in the dungeon, or in the club room on the top floor, where drinks were also served but people were allowed, indeed encouraged, to be naked.

Luckily the place had been redecorated since Teri had last been here, possibly a few times so there was nothing to bring bad memories back.

A waitress showed them to a booth in the rear, where they could have some privacy, handed them menus and took their drink orders. The food was simple, everything from nachos to burgers or pies, but from the descriptions the food seemed to be prepared fresh, not bought in and reheated.

“So who are we meeting?” she asked.

“Her name is Kate, she’s a submissive, like you, and until a few years ago, she was a floater here.”

“Floater?”

“She didn’t have a Dom, so she came here to meet people who would dominate her. You might say she broke me in.”

“She was your first?”

“As a Dom,” he nodded. “I was supervised by Mistress Hellfire, so Kate knew she was safe. She was also a good teacher. We played with each other until she met new husband, but we’re still friends.”

Before Teri could ask why Kate was joining them, Oakley grinned and slid out from the booth.

Kate was about ten years older than Teri but she was in exceptional shape, her hair and makeup were flawless and she looked radiant.

Oakley kissed her cheek, then turned to Teri.

“Kate, this is Teri, Teri, this is Kate.”

“Pleasure,” Kate said, holding her hand out and offering a firm shake.

Teri felt a little tongue tied, intimidated by this woman who seemed so well put together, while Teri still felt exceptionally frazzled after her encounter with Ben.

The other two settled themselves at the table and chatted among themselves for a while, leaving Teri to pluck up the courage to join in on her own.

Oakley was distracted when Mistress Hellfire came in. He hadn’t been to the club since he began seeing Teri, so he was eager to at least say hello.

“If you ladies will excuse me for a moment.” He slipped out and approached the owner of the club. She was dressed in a smart suit and light makeup, so he knew that she was in her Melissa persona. She always had a strong personality and liked to get her way, but Mistress Hellfire only came out to play when she donned her leathers.

Oakley kissed her cheek.

“What a wonderful surprise,” she replied. “I thought you’d forgotten about us.”

“Just distracted,” he assured her. “Teri-”

“So you are seeing her then?” Mel guided him over to a free table, where they could sit for a while.

“I am.” He grinned. “And she is fucking amazing, Mel. Seriously. She’s also very skittish, so I wanted to wait a while before bringing her to the club.”

“Were things that bad?” Mel asked.

Oakley nodded. He wouldn’t go into details but Mel had known Ben and had revoked his membership from this very establishment, so she had some idea of what Teri had endured.

“I’d like to say ‘hello’, would that be all right?”

“I’m sure that’ll be fine. Might even be easier for her to see you in regular clothes, rather than in the other areas of the club.”

“Should I tell her I remember her?”

“Leave that to her,” he advised. “She’s had a hard morning so I should probably get back, if you want an introduction.”

“She seems alright to me.”

Oakley turned to see Teri and Kate deep in discussion, heads leaning towards each other as they spoke of what seemed to be deeply personal topics. He was unsure of he should intrude or not.

“Leave them,” Mel decided. “I assume you introduced her to Kate for a reason, and submissives often find it easier to talk to each other without a dominant around.”

Oakley nodded and decided to wait until they appeared to have moved on to safer topics before re-joining them.

***

“Forgive me for being rude,” Teri said to her companion, “but Oakley didn’t tell me why he wanted me to meet you, he just said I might learn something.”

Kate smiled and sipped her wine. “Oakley doesn’t break a confidence.” She seemed proud. “But he asked me to come because I had a situation not dissimilar to yours. I met a gentleman in my 20s who introduced me to the lifestyle, and he was very good to me, but we weren’t a good match. My next dominant,” she shuddered at the memory. “I was so naive, and we didn’t have access to the internet like people do now. We lasted five years before I found the courage to leave him, but the marks he left on my soul took a long time to heal. I shied away from BDSM after that and married my first husband, who was as vanilla as they come.”

She seemed sad as she spoke of her husband but Teri was leaning forward, eager to hear more of her story.

“Philip was a good man but he couldn’t fulfil me, not properly, and I wasn’t want he wanted either. He wanted a wife and mother, I wanted a career. I hadn’t studied law for fun, I wanted to build a career. Anyway, we tried for nearly ten years but it was never right between us and we parted, but we’ve remained friendly for the children.”

“How did you get back into the lifestyle?”

“I still had some friends in the lifestyle and they offered to accompany me here. I was terrified but Mistress Hellfire offered to break me back in gently, and protect me always, so I agreed.”

“You’re bisexual?”

“Not even slightly,” Kate confessed, and Teri spotted that look in her eyes. It was a look she was intimately familiar with, because she had seen it in her reflection for so many years.

“But I needed to be dominated and I trusted a woman more than another man. I honestly don’t know how you found the courage to be with another man in the lifestyle, I think you’re incredibly brave to do that.”

“I’d known Oakley for years,” she brushed aside the compliment.

“I’d known men in the lifestyle for years too, but I wasn’t brave enough to allow them power over me. Not even my ex, my first dominant who introduced me to the scene in the first place.”

“But-”

“No, no buts. If you don’t accept what I’m saying, you are basically calling me a liar.”

Well, that left Teri with no choice but to keep quiet and stop arguing. Kate nodded her approval.

“Now, where was I? Oh yes. Well you see, sessions with Mistress were a release, but not the release I was looking for, so she offered to supervise a session between me and a dominant, and she suggested Oakley, who had come to her seeking tuition, she said. I hemmed and hawed for a while but I trusted Mistress, so she introduced me to Oakley, right here, in fact. I knew right away he was too young for me, but he didn’t seem put off by my age, and I liked him, so I agreed. We went straight to one of the private rooms and I had the best shag I’d had since I met my husband.”

Kate flashed Teri a cheeky smile.

“I can only imagine how he’s improved with practice.”

Teri blushed.

“Thought so. I just wanted you to know that you are brave, and things will get better.”

Teri looked at her, the sadness in her eyes evident for everyone to see.

“What is it?” Kate asked.

Teri didn’t want to say because it would mean contradicting Kate’s opinion that she was brave. She licked her lips, then swallowed down her nerves before whispering. “I didn’t leave him.”

“I’m sorry?”

“I didn’t leave Ben,” she said, slightly louder. “Even after everything he did, he left me.”

“But you stood up to him this morning?” she asked, and Teri assumed Oakley had mentioned something in his texts.

“Kind of.”

“And he’s trying to blackmail you, right?”

“Yes.”

“And you haven’t given in?”

“No.”

Kate considered the woman before her for a moment. “Tell me, why stand up to him now when you didn’t before?”

“I’m angry,” she answered truthfully.

“Why?”

“Because he didn’t just leave me, he left the girls too. I put up with everything he dished out so that they could have a family. I accepted what he did to me, I accepted the subtle digs me made about me, I let him have his affairs, hell, I welcomed them because he left me alone. All he had to do was wait another few years, Holly would have left to go to University in 4 years but he couldn’t wait!” as she spoke, surprised her anger was coming to the fore. “His needs were obviously greater than theirs, so he just left them, as though they were disposable! I hate him for that, and I always will.” She was positively seething with rage, her voice a low, dangerous hiss.

Kate didn’t seem perturbed at all though, in fact she was smiling.

“There she is.”

“Who?” Teri snapped.

“The tigress. I knew she was in there somewhere.”

Teri opened her mouth to snap but Kate held up her hand, palm forward.

“Uh uh, just listen for a second.” She lowered her hand when it became clear Teri was going to listen. “Like many women, you find it easier to stand up for other people, than to stand up for yourself. It’s not your fault, we’re conditioned to put others first, to absorb their negative emotions, and never be 'selfish'. You could easily have lost yourself, but you didn’t, you retained your own morality and world view. That takes real strength, strength you should be proud of.”

Finally her words seemed to make an impact on Teri.

“Now, does it really matter why you found the strength to stand up for yourself, or is the important thing the fact that you are still defending your rights?”

“I see your point,”

“Good,” Kate smiled.

“You know, you’re very demanding for a sub?” Teri teased.

“I am only submissive in the bedroom. I’m a barrister during the day, a wife in the evenings, and a slave overnight. With my job, it’s a wonderful stress reliever.”

“Well you certainly look happy.”

“I am,” Kate grinned. “And you’ve got a good one with Oakley. He takes his role seriously, he won’t go easy on you, but he will be gentle with you.”

“Believe me, I know how lucky I am.” Teri smiled and nodded.

“Good.” Kate picked up a menu and began to look through it. “You should come to the club, new faces are always welcome.”

“Thank you, but I’m not sure I’m ready for that.”

“What do you think goes on here, orgies?” Kate asked with a laugh.

“I’ve been here before. There was a lot of… voyeurism, sharing, I, uh, I had to-”

“Did you spend your time in the basement?”

Teri nodded.

“Awful place,” Kate agreed. “Wouldn’t be so bad if they didn’t make it look like some medieval torture chamber, I mean please, is there something wrong with decent lighting? Anyway, you needn’t go down there. Dan and I like the private rooms on the second and third floors and if you do feel like being watched some have windows, most have room for two couples, some even allow for up to eight to play in one room. They have all the same equipment as the basement (sorry, I refuse to call it a dungeon) just not all in one room. Still, as long as there’s a spanking bench, I’m happy.”

Teri was unused to discussing her sexuality to freely so she felt embarrassed, but the fact this club had such a normal dining area and members like Kate was a huge plus in its favour.

“So no public sex?” Teri had to be sure.

“Not in here. Everywhere else is fair game but whether or not you do so, is between you and your Dom. Dan likes to expose me sometimes, and he likes me to serve him while we’re here, but never more than a blowjob in public. I confess, I get a certain thrill from being watched. We also play with good friend in the private rooms sometimes, but Dan never shares me, it’s a hard limit for both of us.”

“So in here is the only place in the club that you can’t be sexual?” Teri asked.

“Oh no, you can be sexual in here, but if you do anything that can be seen from the street, you will be banned for a month and fined before you’re allowed back in. This is one of my favourite places to act out, actually.”

“How?”

“Well Dan likes to finger me, usually we ask for a booth if we want to do that. I’ve also given him blowjobs. I think it’s the very fact that everyone in here looks so normal, prim and proper, but look below the surface, and we’re just as perverted as everyone else in this club, just in different ways.”

Teri could see the appeal and began discreetly looking around the other diners.

“Oh, you won’t find much going on at lunchtime. One or two, maybe. Things generally heat up from 5pm.”

Teri’s phone chimed with a text message and she unlocked and read the message.

‘No hurry but when you’re ready for me to join you, go to the ladies and remove those satin panties that I laid out for you this morning. If you don’t want to play that game, just reply to this text. O’

“That looks interesting,” Kate teased.

“Just Oakley wondering if we’re finished. I need the loo, so I think I’ll tell him in person. Excuse me.”

She paused by Oakley’s table, wondering who the pretty redhead with him was.

“Darling, this is Melissa, Mel, this is my Teri.”

Mel help her hand out. “It’s a pleasure to welcome you to our club, Oakley has told us much about you.”

Teri blushed. “Then I'm afraid you have me at something of a loss.”

“Don’t worry, most of it was before he began dating you, so I’m pretty sure half his facts were more wishful thinking.”

Oakley gasped in mock shock as the women laughed, then he turned to Teri. “Do you mind if we join you?”

“Not at all,” she bent to kiss him quickly. “We haven’t ordered yet so if the waitress comes, can you order me the fish and chips, please? I need comfort food today.”

“Of course.”

She slipped off towards the toilets, but not before Oakley managed a grope of her firm butt.

“She seems happy,” Mel noted.

“I think so,” Oakley said as they picked up their drinks and headed over to Kate. “I’m doing my best anyway.”

“I’m sure,” Mel said with sincerity.

Meanwhile Teri stared into the mirror, the cool air already teasing her pussy. Was she really going to do this though, let Oakley finger her in public?

Who was she kidding, of course she was.

They had even had sex in public at her club but this was different because here, they would be facing people, who would undoubtedly guess what Oakley was doing to her.

The idea was mortifying… and a huge turn on.

She wet a tissue with cold water and dabbed at her neck, trying to cool herself down, even although it was futile, so she quickly gave up and left, slipping back into the booth, beside Oakley.

He gave her a cocky smile as she sat, then turned his attention back to the conversation.

Teri sat and listened, joining in when appropriate, wondering when Oakley was going to start, the wait was driving her crazy. She could feel the moisture forming on her lips, getting her slit ready for Oakley’s games.

The waitress appeared with their dishes and Teri resigned herself to the fact that her fun would now be delayed until they had eaten.

“Not hungry?” she asked Oakley when she saw he only had soup.

“Not yet,” he smiled.

As soon as she began to eat, Teri felt Oakley’s hand on her thigh, slipping under her skirt. She almost choked but managed to somehow not inhale her food, then gulped some water down.

“You okay?” Kate asked.

“I’m fine, just… went down the wrong tube.”

Kate and Mel shared a look, and Teri pretended not to notice.

Oakley’s fingers inched higher, drawing spirals on her skin and applying gentle pressure to urge her legs further apart when necessary.

Somehow Teri managed to continue eating relatively normally and without choking.

Oakley’s fingers reached her sex and she held her breath as he traced the length of her slit. Keeping still was almost impossible but she had to. Kate and Mel might well know what was going on, but that didn’t mean Teri was going to make a show of herself.

His fingertip circled her clit a few times, then pushed the hood back, making her gasp softly, despite her best efforts.

Oakley reached over with his other hand and stole a chip from her plate, dipped it in his soup and held her gaze as he popped it into his mouth, at the same time as his finger slipped into her hot sheath. He felt her inner muscles spasm around his digit and he smirked, pleased with himself.

He eased off a little then, softly pumping his finger in and out, giving her time to adjust to it. He stole another few chips, munching them with relish and chatted as though there was nothing wrong.

He finished his soup and pushed it away, then stole another chip from Teri’s plate. They were cooler now, so he slipped his finger out of Teri’s cunt and quickly stole another chip from her plate. Her thighs were closed to him when he tried to return his hand and she looked panicked.

He leaned over and whispered in her ear, his lips softly brushing her lobe.

“Open up, darling, or you will regret it.”

She swallowed and after a moment, relented and parted her legs.

“Good girl,” he kissed her cheek and slid the chip into her sheath, thrusting it in a few times, almost hoping it would break off, then he would have to go diving for it later, but it didn’t, so he slipped it out and popped it into his mouth.

“My compliments to the chef,” he said to Mel. “The food here is excellent.

“It’s the secret sauce,” Mel answered.

Both women were suppressing a smile, and Teri’s cheeks turned crimson.

Oakley slipped his hand back between Teri’s thighs and continued to tease her, this time pinching and pulling her labia, sometimes to the point of discomfort. She managed not to hiss though, and he knew he would reward her later.

“Eat up, love,” he urged, since she was the only one still eating. He continued to torture her while she ate and she sped up, hoping that he would let her come once she had finished.

He didn’t however and as she put her knife and fork together, he withdrew his fingers and licked them clean.

Teri poured herself a new glass of water from the jug on the table, and drank it down in one go.

“Something wrong” Oakley asked sweetly.

“Oh, just a little frustrated,” she replied with a strained smile.

“Sounds awful. Perhaps some desert would improve your mood.” His rich voice was dripping with innuendo.

“I… agree.”

“Are you in the mood for something sweet, like crème brûlée, something savoury like cheese, or perhaps salted caramel, a little of both.” He smiled and slipped his hand back under her skirt.

“I think a little of both.”

“Good choice,” he nodded in approval, pinching her sensitive clit and making her clench her fists as she fought to supress her reaction.

He slipped two fingers into her pussy and began to pump her, rubbing his thumb over her clit at the same time.

He smiled when Teri froze as the waiter approached.

“Was everything okay,” the man asked.

“Lovely, right darling?” he pressed harder on Teri’s clit as he looked over at her.

“I-” she closed her eyes and breathed deeply for a moment, until she became accustomed to Oakley’s new level of stimulation. She couldn’t bring herself to look at the server but after a moment, she managed to reply, “Yes, it was lovely.”

“Would you like to see the dessert menu?” the waiter asked, his amusement with what was happening plain to hear in his voice.

“Would we, darling?” Oakley looked to Teri.

“Ye-ES!” Teri managed to reply, albeit through clenched teeth. He was pushing her closer and closer to the precipice and it was becoming harder to appear normal.

“I’m in the mood for something sweet and sticky,” Kate added.

“Hmm,” Mel agreed.

The waiter vanished with their plates but was back within seconds with the menus, which he handed out. Clearly he was enjoying the show, even although there was nothing overt to see. As he handed Teri her menu, waiting patiently until she was able to unclench one hand and take it from him, his gaze drifted to the table, even although all he could see was Oakley’s hand disappearing into Teri’s lap.

“Do you need a few moments?” the server asked Teri specifically, enjoying watching her squirm.

“I-” her orgasm broke, washing through her in waves of pleasure. Her eyes closed as her mouth opened in a silent scream.

“Give us a second,” Oakley asked, and the waiter obediently left.

Teri sat hunched over for a few moments, breathing heavily, trying to calm down

Oakley licked his fingers clean, then reached for the serviette basket in the middle, plucking an individually wrapped wet wipe from the bottom of the pile.

Teri opened her eyes a few seconds later and as calmly as she could. She needed revenge for this, she thought as she took a sip of her wine.

When the waiter returned, she ordered the salted caramel, trying to appear as unaffected as possible. The others were discussing a new play that she and Oakley had tickets to see and Teri listened as she planned her revenge.

The waiter returned with their desserts and Teri dropped her spoon as soon as she picked it up.

“I’m so clumsy,” she said.

“I’ll get you a fresh one,” Mel offered, raising her hand to attract attention, but Teri refused.

“No, really, it’s fine.” And with that she slipped off the bench and under the table. While her feet would be visible, the table cloth was fairly long and gave her a sense of anonymity, which gave her a sense of freedom. Her head was outside the confines of the tablecloth and anyone who peered over or around the table would be able to see her, but she still felt empowered by her actions, slutty as they were.

She ran her hands up Oakley’s thighs, from knee to crotch, then she rested a hand on his bulge, silently seeking permission.

Oakley moved closer to the edge of the seat, granting her permission and making it easier for her.

She unzipped him as silently as she could, then pulled his half hard length out, grateful for once that he hardly ever wore underwear.

She began covering his shaft in tiny licks, starting from the base and working towards the tip, teasing him, making him anticipate the pleasure he would receive when she reached his bell end. In the event though, she only took the tip into her mouth once, then she moved back down and took one of his balls in her mouth, sucking on it.

His cock twitched in pleasure and she switched to the other ball, swirling her tongue around it as she sucked.

“That sundae looks good, Oakley,” she heard Mel say.

“I’ve rarely had one so-”

She sucked harder.

“Goo-ood!” he moaned the last word.

Learning a trick or two from Oakley, on the few occasions when she was allowed to pleasure him, Teri liked to keep Oakley on his toes by being unpredictable. As such, she pinched the base of his cock, took a deep breath, slipped her lips over the tip and took him deep into her throat. Rather than moving, she began to swallow, letting the rings of muscle in her oesophagus contract around him in waves.

“Fuck!” she heard Oakley hiss.

“His expression almost makes me wish I had a cock, Kate said. “I’d love to feel what it is she does that makes his eyes look like that.”

It was a little trick her first dominant had taught her. She’d never used it with Ben because he preferred to fuck her mouth, which she thought was a waste. This was more subtle but the sensation was out of this world, she had been assured.

She had to pull off once to breathe but the second time she enveloped his length, he came moments later. She greedily swallowed his seed down, licked him clean, tucked him back into his jeans, then slid back up onto her seat.

She picked up her serviette and dabbed the corners of her mouth with it, as though she had just finished a course.

“Gives salted caramel a whole new meaning,” she said to the women, licking her lips as she observed her untouched dessert.

“Oh, I like her,” Mel laughed.

Kate raised her glass as she smiled. “Remind me never to attend a dinner party at your house.”

Oakley took Teri’s free hand and squeezed. “Thank you, darling.”

“Many dominants wouldn’t allow their submissive such freedom,” Mel noted. “Nor thank them afterwards.”

“Then they’re fools.” Oakley looked back to Teri and smiled. “It’s far nicer being served by someone who wants to please me, than by someone who fears me. As for saying thank you, that’s just good manners.”

Oakley handed Teri his spoon since hers was still under the table.

“Thank you.” She said. “Considering we just ate, I’m famished.”

“Well, you have worked up an appetite,” Kate smiled.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter Fourteen**

Teri lay over the end of her bed, arms and legs strapped down, keeping her in place over the footboard and a straight rubber gag in her mouth, both to bite down on and muffle her screams.

She had asked for this, she needed it, but that didn’t mean she was looking forward to it.

Tomorrow she had to face Ben in court and possibly have him arrested. She was frightened. Reasonably she knew that Ben couldn’t hurt her any more, and if he ever did, she would have him prosecuted, but that did nothing to actually allay her fear, not to mention the anger and sadness she harboured over this whole situation.

That’s what this was for.

“Ring the bell, love,” Oakley said, softly caressing a buttock which would soon be burning with pain.

She rang the small hand bell, to prove that she could.

“Good girl.”

She felt one final caress of her butt then, even although she knew what was coming, the first blow still took her by surprise.

Her jaw locked around the bit in her mouth as she tried desperately to supress her scream. She knew that response would last a while; the instinct to repress, was precisely reason she needed this.

She wasn’t counting the blows but it didn’t take long before her jaw was aching so much, she wondered if she might break it just from this alone. Her eyes were leaking tears but she wasn’t crying, not yet. That would come later.

Finally the belt bit into her skin and her instinct to supress was overcome, the pain was so much greater than it now, and she screamed around the bit, into her bedcovers. She screamed and swore and shrieked and shouted.

She yelled because of the pain she felt, but she was yelling for more than just that. She was raging against Ben, the injustice of her situation, and her own fear and how disempowered it made her feel. Everything she screamed or cursed was incoherent but this wasn’t a detailed presentation of the problems in her life, this was about letting go.

Finally the release she really needed came and her anger gave way to her tears. She had a right to feel sorry for herself at the moment, she was in astonishing amounts of pain and each time the belt landed only added to her misery.

It was a shocking testament to her makeup that she had to do this in order to feel justified indulging in a little self-pity, but she was beyond questioning it now. This was what she needed, this was what she asked for, and so this was what she got.

A few moments later she threw the bell to the floor and the strapping stopped immediately.

The ropes on her wrists and ankles slackened almost immediately, and Oakley pulled her into his arms, carrying her to the side of the bed and placing her on it. She immediately curled up on her side and continued crying, and seconds later she felt Oakley spooning her from behind, his hands running over her skin, soothing and calming her. He spoke to her too, soothing words of reassurance, and while she was still too lost in her own misery to listen to what he was saying, she knew from experience the sorts of things he was saying.

Finally her tears began to slow and she slowly came back to herself. In thirty minutes to an hour she was going to be exhausted but right now, she really needed cheering up, and Oakley knew just how to do that.

If this had been a punishment, he would already be arousing her as a reward for taking her punishment well, but these sessions weren’t about him, they were about her needs, and he always waited for her to initiate sex afterwards.

“Thank you,” she sniffed.

“My pleasure, love.”

He gently urged her onto her stomach, then handed her the pills and the glass of water on the bedside table, which would help with the pain and swelling.

She finished the whole glass of water, as she usually did after a severe strapping, then he picked up the cooling cream, and she spread her legs slightly to signify that she was ready for more.

He squeezed a dollop of the gel onto her buttock and she hissed as he carefully rubbed it in, the cold in stark contrast to the heat in her buttocks.

Oakley’s fingers began to wander though, and she moaned softly as the cold gel met her swollen lips. He teased her a little, running his finger between her lips and teasing her clit for a few seconds, the he moved onto the other buttock.

“Better?” he asked when he was finished.

“Much,” she sighed. “Please fuck me.”

He didn’t, not right away, because to fuck her and make her come, she would need to move, and she already sounded lethargic. Instead he dipped his fingers back into her folds and began to tease her, trapping her clit between his first two fingers and stimulating the shaft, then inserting his thumb into her pussy, fucking her gently as he slowly brought her to her orgasm.

She was already turned on, submitting to him in this fashion always aroused her, despite the great pain, so she had already done much of the work for him. He quickly and easily brought her to climax, then as she rode the wave of pleasure, he pushed her legs further apart and knelt between them. Lining his member up with her tight cunt, he pushed into her, gasping when he felt the heat not only of her pussy, but also her ass.

He wanted to be gentle but he couldn’t stop himself from thrusting into her. He saw her curl her fists up so he knew he was hurting her, but she was moaning with desire, not pain.

“Please,” she begged.

“Please what, my love?”

“Harder. I won’t break. I need to feel you.”

That permission was like a red rag to a bull and he sped up, giving only the most basic consideration to the pain he might be inflicting on her poor bum. It felt so hot against his hips and he remembered swinging the belt, giving her lash after lash. He still could hardly believe that she trusted him enough to allow him to do this to her, and that powerfully erotic thought was what spared her butt further abuse, as he came, spilling his seed into her belly.

“You’re amazing,” he told her, pressing a kiss to her shoulder as he came back to his senses, then rolling off before he caused her any additional pain.

He rolled onto his back beside her and she shuffled over, settling against him.

“Will you read to me?” she asked, her voice thick with lethargy.

He picked up the book of poems and began to read.

Logic would probably dictate that after such a spanking, Teri should feel depressed, upset or any one of a number of negative emotions. Other than the emotional release, she herself didn’t understand why they were so cathartic but as she let out a contented sigh, there was no denying how effective they were.

Oakley read until he was sure she was asleep then he set the book aside and just held her.

Until Teri, his life had been a series of experiences, one after the other, never staying still, never content to simply live in the moment but rather, was always looking for the next experience. Where was the excitement, fun, and laughter going to come from next?

Now sometimes he was content to take a deep breath, relax and simply be, especially if he was taking care of Teri.

He pressed a kiss to her hair.

“Sleep tight, love.” His expression darkened. “You need your rest for tomorrow.”

***

Teri stood in the hallway with Oakley, preparing herself for the court case that would finally settle the financial aspects of their divorce.

“Are you okay?” Oakley asked.

She wasn’t, she was nervous since a lot would hinge on this court proceeding. However at her request, Oakley had given her a therapeutic spanking the night before, allowing her to release her pent up feelings, so she felt calmer than she would otherwise. Every time she moved she felt her aching muscles protest and was reminded of screaming into the bed clothes and then crying in Oakley’s arms, and she felt calmer just remembering the emotional release.

If that wasn’t enough of a reminder, she had chosen one of his dress belts, then asked him to wear it today.

“I’m okay,” she smiled up at him.

Today she felt cloaked in his love. First was the ache in her buttocks and thighs, the stiffness of the region counterintuitively making her feel looser. Then there was her harness. Made from relatively thin ropes, she had a karada harness covering her thorax, abdomen and running between her legs, either side of her labia. Finally there was her clothing.

Oakley had picked out a boned corset for her, partly to hide the ropes and push them into her skin, where she would be able to feel them more but also, to keep her spine straight. Even if she felt weak and wanted to curl in on herself, she couldn’t because the steel boning in her corset didn’t allow it.

A final effect of the corset was to pull her waist in, making her feel more shapely and attractive, which boosted her confidence.

She had no panties on because Oakley knew it turned her on to feel air on her sex, and sexual attraction counteracted her nerves.

Finally she was wearing a knee length, sleeveless blue jersey dress, with a high neck to cover her ropes, and a cardigan in a slightly darker shade in case she got cold. The look was completed with beige holdup stockings and demure ballet flats.

Everything she wore had been chosen by Oakley, with the express purpose of helping her feel better, or present the right image.

Her solicitor, Jenifer Malden approached, her heels clicking on the corridor floor.

“Did you see him?” Teri asked.

“I did. I explained that if he tries to blackmail you, we will have him arrested. I don’t think he believed me.”

“Let’s hope he does,” Oakley said, placing a comforting arm around Teri’s shoulders and pulling her against him.

“Well, the judge knows about our gag order, so the healing is closer and the press can't report on anything but the financial settlement.”

Teri was actually more concerned with a drawn out, protracted criminal proceeding and trial.

“We’ll be going in in a minute,” Jenifer said. “Just try to keep a cool head. The court has all our documents and today is really just I dotting.”

***

Ben had answered his lawyers questions about his poor finances, how he had been kicked out of his home, lost his children, was forced to live in a two bedroom house (for shame!), and was driving a four year old car. Basically he was playing up how detrimental the divorce had been for him. He also argued that he had essentially been a house husband and since he was supporting his wife by caring for the children, he felt entitled to half her assets.

Finally it was Jenifer’s turn to cross examine him.

“Mr Hill, you seem to have been quite badly affected by the divorce.”

“I have been.”

“Then if your finances are truly so dependent on my client, why did you cheat on her and voluntarily leave to be with your new partner?”

“You try living with her, it was all I could do to stay as long as I did.”

“Really?”

“It’s like living with an emotional leech.”

“Well if she was the emotional leech, you were the financial leech, were you not?”

“I don’t understand.”

“Did you ever work after you met your wife?”

“Of course!”

“But you gave up your job six months after you married, no? Just before the birth of your first child.”

“To start my own business.”

“Aah yes, a business which borrowed two hundred thousand in financing from your wife, never repaid a penny and when it was wound up nine months later, she was required to pay off another one hundred and twelve thousand in debts the business had accumulated, to save you being made bankrupt, no?”

“She wanted to do that, I never asked.”

“True, but you did hit her hard enough to knock out a tooth, did you not? The threat of violence is often a very effective, and silent, negotiating tactic.”

“She tripped and fell.”

“I have a statement from her dentist who remembers that she had bruising on both sides of her face, and finger marks on her neck. I have never heard of a fall that left finger marks.”

“She liked that!” Ben snarled. “She was into all that kinky sex.”

“I didn’t ask about your sex life. I asked if you hit your wife hard enough to knock out her tooth, just two days before she wrote a check to pay off your company’s debts.”

“She liked it!”

“So you admit you did hit her and knock out her tooth?”

“Because she wanted me to!

“I advise you to think very carefully about what you say in this hearing, Mr Hill. My client has recently unearthed the video tapes you were so fond of making at the beginning of your relationship, and prove that your encounters were not at all consensual.”

“Because she wanted it that way!”

“Excuse me,” the judge say forward. “Before we go any further, I would like conformation, one way or the other, on the actions of Mr and Mrs Hill.”

“Pardon me, Your Honour, but my client has reverted to her maiden name, Carter.”

“Of course, I apologise, Mrs Carter.” He turned towards Ben. “Do I take it you engaged in a BDSM relationship?”

“We were, Your Honour.”

“And your wife consented to that?”

“She did.”

“So she consented to you strangling her?”

“Yes.”

“And she consented to you knocking her teeth out?”

“No, that was an accident.”

“That you hit her, or that you hit her hard enough to knock her tooth out?”

“That I knocked her tooth out. It was mu righto hit her, but I would never intentionally scar her.”

Teri held Oakley’s hand in a death grip as the memories of that night assaulted her, but she was managing to keep her breathing even and appear mostly calm. She had a slight tremor in her extremities and her eyes shone with tears at times, but she was always able to blink them back.

The judge turned to Jenifer. “You say you have proof that it was non-consensual?”

“Yes, your honour. As you may know, these kinds of relationships depend on trust and safe words. I have video tapes in my possession of my client trying to use her safe word and the applicant ignoring her, claiming she had no rights to refuse him anything.”

“She didn’t!” Ben angrily stated. “I was her dominant, she had to do as I say! She had no rights to refuse me anything!”

The judge turned a very unimpressed eye on the applicant. “Surely if she felt the same way, she would not have tried to use her safe word.”

“She was an awful submissive, that’s why she disobeyed me and tried to stop me!”

The judge considered everything for a moment. “For the purposes of this case, why the money was loaned is irrelevant, all that matters is the legal arrangements, or lack thereof, for repayment. I have among the documents, copies of the contacts you signed for each and every loan your wife gave you and your companies. They all state that they money is to be repaid.”

“Because her grandfather insisted on that, not her.”

The judge gave him a look that would make any sensible person quail. “It doesn’t matter who insisted upon the agreement, the fact is you both signed a legal document stating that the money was a loan and would be paid back.”

Ben clenched his jaw and seemed to want to argue, but he managed to bite back his retorts.

After going through more of the business loans Ben had received, Jenifer moved on to his claims that he had been the primary carer to the children.

“You claim to have been a house husband, to your daughters, Holly and Hannah, correct.”

“I don’t claim, I was.”

“If that is the case, please explain why I have written statements from the children’s dentist, GP, music and sports tutors, as well as teachers from nursery, through primary and secondary education, all saying that Teri was their primary care giver. Indeed their doctor’s notes indicate that they never saw you once accompanying the children.”

“Well, its girls, men don’t go with girls to the doctor.”

“Do men go with girls to piano lessons? Because Holly’s piano tutor states that she never saw you drop her off for a lesson, and she can only recall you attending one of her recitals and concerts. She does however recall seeing your ex-wife almost every week. It’s a similar story for Hannah’s tennis lessons, hockey matches, drama club and numerous summer activities. All these professionals are willing to testify to their statements if need be.”

“So I missed a few lessons, I was still the one there, helping with homework, shopping, cooking!”

“Your daughters are willing to testify that you cannot cook. As for their homework, were you aware that the students have a second exercise book where they can write notes and do their working out for sums etcetera?”

Ben frowned in confusion and Jenifer withdrew two piles of exercise books from her briefcase.

“Your wife has kept everything relating to your daughters schooling, hoping her daughters might want to look back on it one day. As such, these are each daughter’s exercise book for 2012, a year chosen at random. Each book is dated so that it is clearly visible that one book leads on from the previous. I’ve highlighted all instances of Mrs Carter’s handwriting in these books, which shows where she helped with homework. I could find no examples of your handwriting in them however.”

“That’s bollocks! This is bollocks!”

“I’d like to see,” the judge said, and Jenifer handed her a pile of books, although he only browsed through the top book. “Continue,” he ordered.

“Mr Hill, you claim that you shopped for the family correct?”

“Yes.”

“Your wife kept meticulous records and since she paid your bills, she had records of all your bank statements and credit card statements. I’ve taken the liberty of highlighting all instances of money spent at supermarkets. Would you be surprised to hear that in one year, you spent less than £200 in supermarkets, while your wife spent thousands over the same period?”

Ben glared silently at her.

“The truth is, your wife might as well have been a single parent, isn’t it? You contributed nothing to family life, not financially or emotionally. Now you’ve moved onto a younger model but you still want to have your cake and eat it, don’t you, Mr Hill?”

“I just want what I’m entitled to.”

“I think with all the documentation we’ve produced, we have proved that you are entitled to nothing.”

If looks could kill, Jenifer would be writhing in agony right now but luckily, Ben was not that special.

Jenifer say down, then Ben’s solicitor got up and clarified some points, although he seemed unhappy with the direction the case was taking and unable to paint his client in a good light

Then it was Teri’s turn. She was sworn in, then she sat down and proceeded to answer questions about her financial situation. At just after noon, Jenifer had finished her questions but before Ben’s solicitor could start to question her, the judge broke for lunch.

Teri made her way to Oakley’s side and eagerly fell into his embrace.

“You okay?” he asked, holding her tightly.

“I just want this over.”

“Soon, love, very soon.” He kissed the top of her head. “Let’s get some lunch.”

They invited Jenifer to join them and although she declined they walked out of the courthouse together, Ben came running up.

“I mean it, you bitch! This is your last chance,” he thrust a sheaf of papers at her. “Give me what I want and sign the agreement, and I won’t tell the world what a perverted little slut you are.”

“You already told the court,” Teri pointed out, sounding tired more than angry. She wasn’t as frightened here as she had been at home; being in public provided her with some safety, as did having Oakley beside her. “I’ve already told our daughters. Who else is there to tell?”

“I will drag your name through the mud!”

Teri squeezed Oakley’s hand and took a deep breath.

“You already told the court and I didn’t cave, what makes you think I will now? I’m finally happy, Ben, and I’m tired of you taking your pathetic existence out on me. Your life sucks because you suck. You are a legend in your own mind but nowhere else.”

They all three turned to walk away and Ben began yelling after her, cursing her, insulting her, and shouting about how she was a slut who enjoyed BDSM.

Teri felt close to tears thanks to the shame but she wasn’t about to let him win. She looked over to Jenifer.

“Will you call the police and explain the situation for me, please?”

“Will do.” Jenifer had the copy of the blackmail letter, to deliver to the police. “They’ll be here at the end of the day to arrest Ben. We will all have to give statements, you realise. It’ll be a long night.”

“I realise,” Teri nodded.

“We realise,” Oakley added.

Jenifer nodded. “I’ll see you after lunch.”

***

The afternoon session was easier than Teri expected and it seemed as though Ben and his lawyer had been fighting, because Ben kept hissing at the man while he questioned Teri.

At 2.30, the judge declared he had all he needed to make his decision and adjourned the court for an hour.

Thankfully Ben ignored them and stormed out of the room, while Team Teri made their way to the cafeteria and drank some very bad coffee. Jenifer spoke to the police over timings, then to her office, then she checked her emails on her phone. Oakley and Teri didn’t talk much, Teri was too nervous.

“You okay?” Oakley asked again.

“I feel like the sword of Damocles is hanging over my head but I’m sure that once he’s arrested, I’ll feel better. It’s the waiting that’s killing me.”

“Nearly over now, love.”

Teri shook her head. “This is just the beginning. The next year is going to be full of waiting for the trial dates and testifying, then the verdict, then the sentencing hearing.”

“True, but this is the hardest part, standing up to him. The more you do it, the easier it will become.”

Teri nodded softly. “I hope so.”

***

Teri’s heart fluttered as she listened to the judgement.

“After this hearing, a few thing that seems blatantly obvious. First of all, Mr. Hill, the fact that you have a very tenuous relationship with the truth is evident. Secondly, it is clear that you have preyed on your wife for your own profit and to her detriment, both financially and personally, since you first met her. I can do nothing about the indignities you heaped upon her during your marriage, but I will make what financial reparations I can. I find that the pre-nuptial agreement, signed by both parties, holds and the applicant is entitled to nothing further from his wife. Against my own judgement and in keeping with the respondent’s wishes, I am also cancelling the debts owed by the applicant to the respondent. That is the verdict of this court. Now, Mr Hill, if you would turn around, I believe those police officers are here to speak with you about your blackmail. It is my sincerest hope that you will be prosecuted to the fullest extent of the law.”

He banged his gavel then stood up and left the courtroom.

Teri sagged against Oakley, the relief she felt was immense, but their respite wasn’t long as Ben quickly realised the judge wasn’t joking and he was being arrested. He didn’t take it well, yelling at anyone and anything in his line of sight. He fought back when they tried to handcuff him, but eventually he was led away and a plain clothed officer approached Teri.

“Mrs Carter?”

She nodded.

“We’ll need you to accompany us.”

“Of course.”

Oakley wrapped an arm around her shoulders.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter Fifteen

Teri lay on her couch, her calves tied to her thighs, something called a frog tie, and her arms bound behind her back. Right now she was sitting on the sofa with her knees spread wide and Oakley between her thighs, sucking on her nipple, bringing it to its most erect state before he sat back and with a devilish grin, he tied string around the engorged nipple.

She looked down to see he had tied a neat little bow around her sensitive bud. It was uncomfortable but it didn’t hurt much yet, however she knew that the real pain would come when the string was removed. As blood flooded back into the nipple, the sensation would be so painful as to be pleasurable.

Oakley repeated the procedure on the opposite breast, then sat back to admire his work.

As a reward for standing up to Ben, and a celebration of winning her divorce settlement case, Oakley had booked her a long spa weekend, although Oakley seemed to have picked it because it had individual private lodges, rather than excellent spa facilities. Not that Teri was complaining, she didn’t want the neighbouring hotel room banging on the wall when she became too loud or, heaven forbid, calling down to reception!

Oakley could probably literally murder her in this cottage, and no one would be any the wiser.

“You look so beautiful,” Oakley told her, reaching out and running the tip of his index finger through her labia, pausing at her most sensitive areas, but not providing enough stimulation to ease the delicious ache that had been building since he started tying her up.

Now she was helpless, able only to close her knees, and she knew if she did that, he would string a rope under the sofa and secure them apart.

To further highlight the power imbalance, while she was butt naked, he was fully clothed and when he did take her, all he would do was free his cock, not undress.

His hungry gaze roamed her body, taking in everything from her flushed cheeks and deep breathing, to the moisture forming on her pussy. He knew that it drove her crazy to be watched like this, and that was precisely his aim today.

By the time he was finished with her, she would be a quivering, incoherent mess, able to do little more than beg him, but whether she was begging him to stop, or to give her just one more orgasm, well that would be almost impossible to tell.

His finger continued to explore her folds with feather light caresses and he was pleased that in this position, she could look down and see exactly what he was doing to her.

“How does it feel?” he asked, “to be at someone else’s mercy? To be dependent on them for everything, pleasure, pain, even basic bodily functions? The way you are tied, I could do anything I wanted to you, anything at all, and there’s nothing you could do to stop me.”

Her breathing hitched and he smirked.

“Does it frighten you, my love? Or do you believe that I won’t hurt you?”

“I-”

He pinched her clitoris and she cried out. He then began to tease the little bud softly.

“I’m sorry, what was that?”

She took a few seconds to compose herself, then opened her mouth to reply. Once again he cut her off but this time he leaned forward and sucked on her clit, pulling it as far out from its protective hood as he could.

He brought out a small, slim vibrator, turned it on and applied it directly to her clit. Oakley didn’t usually make her beg to come, he enjoyed making her climax, physically taking the control away from her, rather than making her hold her pleasure back until he gave her permission, so when she came moments later, he didn’t rebuke her. That was just the first of many, but he would start easy and give her a rest now, so he popped the vibrator into her cunt, then leaned forward and began to lick her sex, dragging his tongue over her sensitive folds, fucking her sheath briefly, and licking her throbbing clit but not too hard. Not yet, at least.

With that done, he reached into the box of supplies he had prepared, which sat flush to the sofa so Teri couldn’t see the contents, and he chose a butt plug and some lube. It wasn’t wide, it wouldn’t stretch her, but then she didn’t need stretching, she needed to learn how to enjoy anal, and this was going to help. He lubed up the plug and placed it at her entrance, then he went back to teasing her folds.

While he pleased her, he inched the butt plug a little at a time, then withdrew it, teasing her rosebud, just as he was teasing the rest of her, gradually introducing more and more of the plug, stretching her a little wider with each inward thrust.

Teri was fascinating by what he was doing, unable to tear her eyes off what he was doing to her helpless body, aside from the few occasions when the pleasure was too great, and she screwed her eyes up as she grimaced.

After a while he sat back and took ahold of the vibrator, then began gently thrusting it in and out. Keeping time with the butt plug.

She was panting now, so close to coming as she watched him violate both her most intimate holes.

Oakley pulled the vibrator out of her dripping pussy and rubbed it over her engorged clit,

With a cry she came again and when her climax broke, he slipped the butt plug in fully, watching with fascination as her arsehole closed around the bulb, gripping the thin shaft.

He continued to tease her clit with the vibrator for a while, drawing her pleasure out for a little longer.

She was whimpering by the time he turned the vibrator off and he allowed her a few moments to get her breath back while he went to the kitchen to get a bottle of cold water. When he returned, he helped her drink, then he knelt before her again.

“Ready for more?” he asked, a mischievous gleam in his eyes.

“As much as you can give, I can take,” she challenged.

“You may come to regret that,” Oakley chuckled.

“I thought this was supposed to be my reward.”

“I’ll go easy on you if you want,” he said, reaching out and rubbing her sensitive pearl. “Make you come another few times, then we can settle down and watch reruns of Friends, but all the while you’ll be wondering why the itch you feel hasn’t quite been scratched.... Or I can make you come so many times, you’ll hardly remember your own name. You won’t know whether to thank me or curse me, but you will be thoroughly sated. “So which is it, Love? Choose wisely but quickly, because the longer you make me wait, the more twisted ideas I might have.”

Teri was still breathing heavily and she took a moment to consider, or at least pretend to. In truth, she would do anything Oakley asked of her, because it was him asking.

“Don’t go easy, Master, I can take it.”

“Are you sure?”

“Yes.”

“Do you give me your word?”

“Yes, Oakley.”

“That’s my girl.” He grinned with pride as he took the ice cube from his pocket and pressed it to Teri’s clitoris.

She hissed at the sudden sensation and tried to close her legs.

“Now that’s naughty,” he admonished, putting a finger on the inside of each knee and applying pressure. He didn’t need to force them apart, he just needed to make his wishes clear and Teri would do as he asked, which she did, allowing her knees to fall open again.

“I’m sorry, you took me by surprise.”

“I know, but you broke a rule, and you know what that means.”

“Ten spanks.”

Oakley nodded, then put the ice cube between his teeth as he stood. He picked her up and turned her upside down, then he sat down on the sofa she had vacated. It had the effect of putting her head between his knees and her pussy rested on his chest. He knew that in this position, she would feel even more helpless than she already was.

He pinched the ice cube between his thumb and index finger, then ran it through her slit again, pausing by her clit to rub for a few seconds. She flinched from the cold but soon adapted.

“Count them,” he said, then he slapped her buttock. Not hard, just enough to sting a little.

“One,” she said, her breath catching because she had been unprepared.

“If you miss one, we start again.”

“Two,” she said as he spanked the opposite cheek.

He spanked at odd intervals, doing his best to distract her from counting by reapplying the ice to her slit, teasing her clitoris, and tugging gently on her butt plug.

She was good enough to count up to eight, but then he slipped the ice into her hot cunt and pinched her clit with one hand, while spanking her with the other. She forgot to count.

He spanked her a little bit harder.

“One!” he admonished. “Two!”

“Two, sorry, Oakley.” She apologised. This round of spanking was a little harder and by the time he got to ten, her bottom was a nice, rosy shade.

He dipped a finger in her cunt, just to make sure the ice had melted, then he grabbed her hips and lifted her higher, lowering his lips to her cunt. He sipped, sucked and lapped at the melted water, then he turned her upright, holding her on his lap as he checked her limbs and nipples for signs that her circulation might have been cut off. He was always careful when he tied his knots but changes in position could change the pressure the ropes exerted, so he had to be careful.

“You okay, darling?” he asked.

She nodded.

“Good girl.” He held her a little longer, kissing and caressing her, doing his best to soothe her. Things were about to get harder so a little tenderness now would help her endure later on.

When he felt she was sufficiently rested, he placed her back on the sofa and knelt on the floor before her.

He rubbed her clitoris softly and tugged on her anal plug, making her moan.

“Would you like to come again?” he asked.

“Please.”

“Are you sure?” he asked, tugging hard enough on the plug that it almost came out.

“Yes, I’m sure. Please.”

She was going to regret that. He began by using the vibrator on her clit whilst he thrust two fingers into her sheath until she came, but he didn’t let up. He continued to stimulate her until she came again, but her moans no longer seemed pleasurable and when she came for the third time in quick succession, her thighs came together in an attempt to stop him.

“Naughty!” he admonished.

He put the vibrator aside for now and tugged on the bows around her nipples, undoing them, then he bent his head and sucked one of the abused nubs into his mouth.

She groaned in a mixture of pleasure and pain, writhing as every sensation felt a thousand times stronger than usual.

Oakley switched to the opposite nipple for a few moments, then he pulled back and watched as she writhed below him, trying to come to terms with the sensations with which he had thus far assaulted her.

While she still had her eyes closed, he freed his length, then slowly fed it into cunt.

Despite everything, she whimpered with pleasure at being filled by him and opened her eyes so she could look down and watch as he penetrated her.

He began to thrust into her, slowly building his pace and once she seemed lulled into a false sense of security, he began to spank her breasts, alternating between them and making sure to catch her nipples with each slap.

She yelped with the first one but was able to hold in her squeals for the next few. Only on the final three did she feel the need to cry out but she didn’t try to stop him, and he rewarded her by reapplying the vibrator to her clitoris.

Teasing the next orgasm out of her proved difficult and she began to passively resist, gritting her teeth and shaking her head back and forth in denial; she was panting and covered in a sheen of perspiration, but he was far from done.

He came before she did, which was hardly surprising, but he continued thrusting into her as he leaned down by her ear.

“Come for me, darling. You know I will continue until I have wrung every ounce of pleasure that I can from your nubile body, and nothing and no one will stop me. Make it easy on yourself, let go, give in and give me everything. Any control you think you have is false, so stop fighting and resign yourself to whatever fate I choose for you.”

He could see her making a conscious effort to relax, then she took a shuddering breath and her tense muscles relaxed as she gave in. Seconds later she came, trembling and whimpering as the orgasm depleted her remaining resources.

Normally he would quit here but they had been working on her endurance, and Oakley was pretty sure he could eek another climax from her, after a short rest.

He pulled out of her and lowered his head to her breasts, treating them with nothing but tenderness this time, stopping when she seemed to come back to him. He picked her up again and placed her on his lap, her back to his chest, and he began to massage her shoulders. Her head lolled and she moaned in appreciation, then he moved on and began to massage her arms, which must be feeling rather stiff thanks to the bindings.

Her soft moans and sighs began working their magic on him though and he felt his cock, which was still hanging out of his jeans, hardening again, rising up to rest in the creamy folds of her slit. Occasionally, when Teri whined or whimpered, his cock would throb and gently rub her clitoris.

“I want one more,” he whispered. “Don’t fight me or I’ll make it two.”

He repositioned her so he could press his length into her juicy cunt and thrust into her, and Teri was immobilised, helpless to stop his invasion.

Reaching around her, the fingers of one hand found her clit and began to gently tease her, making her whine softly.

“That’s it, darling, just relax,” he coaxed. “Think how full you feel, with your cunt and arse filled.”

He pulled a tiny remote control from his pocket and turned it onto the first setting, able to feel the vibrations as the butt plug sprang to life.

Teri’s pussy clenched in reaction, making his cock feel even better and if he hadn’t come once already, he was sure he would be spilling his load already. He still had to tease one more from Teri before he would allow himself release though.

He had learned early on that he could use her breathing to gauge how close she was to coming and as her arousal increased, he turned the butt plug up a notch, speeding up his own thrusts in time with it.

“Come for me.” He whispered in her ear.

“I can't...!”

His hand stopped teasing her clit and as he upped the setting on the plug, he spanked her tender bud instead. Teri cried out and her cunt clenched around his cock.

“You gave me your word,” he said, his voice deeper than usual. “I will keep ordering you to come and each time you disobey me, I will spank your clit and even from pain, I will force another climax from you. Now, come for me.”

He slapped her slit again, harder, and she almost closed her thighs.

“Come for me, love.” He spanked her again and Teri very nearly came.

“Come now!”

He turned the butt plug up to its final setting as he spanked her clit again, harder than before, and he was rewarded by her already tight sheath clamping down on his cock. He thrust harder, literally lifting Teri off him so that gravity helped force her down onto his cock, while he thrust up into her.

He felt so close, only moments away, but he couldn’t seem to push himself over the edge.

“Come for me,” Teri surprised him by repeating his words back at him. That wasn’t enough to make him cum but her next words, “Fill my belly with your seed, practice for when we have children.”

Even although he wasn’t ready for children, the idea of her belly filled with his baby was highly charged and enough to make him give her the come she desired.

They both collapsed, breathless and exhausted but as soon as he recovered, Oakley untied her bindings as quickly as possible, massaging blood back into her limp limbs. Turning Teri sideways on his lap, he tucked her head under his chin as he held her.

They would both need a bath, but maybe in a few minutes, when they had both recovered. In the meantime there was one thing he needed to know.

“Are you okay?”

“Hmm,” was her only reply.

He tightened his hold on her slightly, continually pleasantly surprised by how much she was willing to endure for him.

Teri smiled through her lethargy and snuggled in closer; trust Oakley to turn even her reward into a beautiful act of submission.


	16. Chapter 16

Epilogue

5 years later

Teri was bent over the dishwasher, emptying the contents, when she felt her skirt lifted and something blunt rubbing along her slit, searching for her entrance. Oakley hadn’t laid any underwear out with her clothes this morning, which meant that the cock quickly found her cunt and she braced herself as he thrust inside.

She didn’t even bother to turn and see who was fucking her, partly because she knew full well it was Oakley but also, there was a little frisson of excitement as she wondered, ‘what if it was someone else?’

Once fully seated inside her, Oakley stilled and when Teri realised he had no intention of fucking her properly (at least not yet), her cunt twitched because this was about more than sex, this was about claiming her. He had put his dick in her to assert his dominance, not for his enjoyment, and certainly not for their mutual pleasure, her needs and wants didn’t count when he did this; she was his, and if he wanted to stick his cock in her, then he damn well was going to.

“Such a tight cunt,” he said, while she remained where she was, bent nearly double, her hands braced against the kitchen cupboards, ready for him to start fucking, if he chose.

Sometimes when he happened across her, he would just slip his dick in, sigh contentedly and say something like “mine,” then pull out and leave her wanting. It was humiliating to have him mark his territory like that, but it turned her on something terrible.

Other times Oakley could be an evil little fucker and spend most of the evening with his dick inside her, often while they were doing something innocuous, like watching a movie, but he wouldn’t actually fuck her for hours, just leave that that hard column inside her, tormenting her.

In the beginning she had made excuses to be allowed off his lap but although he always let her up, even when he knew her reason was bullshit, as soon as she returned, he slipped that fat fucking cock back into her tight channel, wedging himself in her slick heat, until he was ready to either pull out, or fuck her.

Sometimes she marvelled that he could keep so hard for so long but she supposed it was the stimulation of coming that drained a cock, while an erection could be maintained for hours, providing the owner of said cock didn’t come.

“This is where you belong,” he told her now. “Impaled on my cock, whether I desire you sexually at that moment or not, because this delectable cunt, is mine, and I can claim it whenever I want, just as I have claimed the rest of you.”

She was incapable of forming coherent sentences right now, but Oakley seemed happy with the guttural moan she let out, not to mention the way her cunt squeezed his shaft.

This kind of territorial claiming had begun in the lead up to Ben’s trial. He had noticed that she relaxed when he teased her sex, how could she not when he was so very good at it, but he had decided to increase it as the court date approached.

Obviously her kids were at home then, but he found a variety of methods to keep her turned on. There were remote control vibrators, of course, but Teri disliked them as they made noise, even the quietest ones, and she worried that her daughters would hear. So Oakley had become creative.

He understood that good sex wasn’t just about sensation, it was about turning the mind on just as much as the body, so he had found a series of objects to stuff her cunt (and sometimes her arse) with.

He was both a very inventive, and very twisted individual, using everything from small slivers of ginger, to those reusable plastic ice cubes stuffed into her pussy. When he was feeling particularly evil (usually because she was looking particularly stressed) he would insert a vagina weight, so she had to clench around it to keep it in place, especially since he wouldn’t let her wear underwear on those days. The idea of it falling out was mortifying, which of course, turned her on, which then got her juices flowing, which made it easier for the weight to slip out.

And whatever they were doing, Oakley would just look at her, that smug fucking smile on his lips and laughter at her predicament in his eyes.

When they had the house to themselves, that was when he would take her at any time he pleased, or leave her stuffed with his cock all evening. Sometimes he would order to make him come without moving anything but her cunt muscles and if she couldn’t, she wouldn’t get to come that day. To Teri, that was a worse punishment than being spanked, so she had tried her hardest to squeeze an orgasm out of him by her rippling her cunt muscles.

She had only failed once, and he had been true to his word and hadn’t allowed her to come that night, although that hadn’t stopped him from fucking her three times. After that she began using the vagina weights as more than just a tease, but as a proper way to exercise her pelvic muscles, and the results had been remarkable, not only in her ability to make him cum without thrusting, but it had also increased her own enjoyment.

Back then Oakley only used such tactics when Teri absolutely needed it for stress relief, because her kids were still around; Holly full time, and Hannah also returned frequently.

Once Holly left for University though, the whole game changed and he and Teri renegotiated the boundaries of their relationship, because they finally had the freedom to do so.

Oakley wanted free access to her body at all times and whether he wanted to stick his cock, or a beer bottle in her cunt, she was never to refuse him. Teri didn’t even need to think about it before she agreed.

Teri wanted to remodel. She wanted a playroom, with access from their bedroom but no access from the hallway, guaranteeing their privacy. She also wanted a spanking chair she’d seen at the club, which could be used in a number of ways, and both she and Oakley wanted a load bearing fitting and pulley in the ceiling, so she could be suspended in Oakley’s shibari designs. As he improved, they had tried it at the Hellfire Club, which had an abundance of equipment to aid in suspension. Teri had never felt more powerless than she did while suspended, hanging there with nothing tethering her but ropes and, when he deigned to touch her, Oakley.

She also wanted a photography studio and darkroom. It took her over a year but thanks to his insistence on her taking ‘me’ time, she had finally found a hobby she loved. She took courses and classes and as time went on, she became more enthused, not less. Mostly she used a digital camera but she loved actually getting in there with negatives and photo paper too. She was also very talented at it, good enough for Oakley to ask her to do his headshots, and pass her name onto the theatre directors he worked with, suggesting her for the promotional stills they use in marketing. Mostly though, she sold her work online through a site she’d had specially designed.

During their renegotiation, Oakley wanted the power to purchase all her clothing so that even when he wasn’t around, she was still dressed head to toe in clothes he had chosen, even if he hadn’t chosen them that day. Picking her outfits every day had already proved difficult at times because he’d had to go away sometimes for acting gigs. Given how talented he was, Teri knew that was sure to happen more and more over time.

They had talked about the possibility of her accompanying him and she was open to the idea, especially of travelling and getting to photograph other places, but so far he was rarely away on location for longer than two weeks and it just wasn’t worth her accompanying him because he was working, leaving him very little time for her. In little more than a week though, he was decamping to Los Angeles for 4 months of auditions, to see if he could break into the American market, and she was definitely accompanying him then.

Unfortunately, the thought of leaving was stressing her out somewhat. Not only did she have to make sure her club and other business assets were taken care of, she worried about leaving her children for so long, especially since Holly had only just started her master’s degree.

Oakley had assured her he was happy to go alone (well maybe not happy, but willing), it was Teri who insisted that if their relationship was going to work, they had to make it work, and wild horses wouldn’t stop her accompanying him.

So far, with Oakley’s career just starting, he had taken mostly theatre work, disliking many of the television roles he was offered, mostly one off, bit part characters in ongoing TV series. They didn’t stretch him as an actor and theatre utilised his skills much better, and was more rewarding. Why would he play ‘second waiter’ when on the stage, he could get a leading part, especially in smaller productions.

His plan was actually working. There was a lot of crossover between the movies and theatre and having come to the attention of some respected people in the business, he was being offered bigger and better parts in movies now. No lead roles but some very solid characterisation.

They had discussed what it might mean if he did start to be offered regular film work, and had decided that he needed to build his reputation, so their family life would revolve around his career for a while.

When the time was right to start a family, Oakley hoped to be able to pick and choose his roles, hopefully doing two meaningful projects a year, giving him plenty of time to stay with his new family. Teri reminded him that any children might not be by her womb by that point, but they had both discussed the other options and were content to wait.

Oakley had worried that she might not want a second family but he was pleased to learn that she was looking forward to it. She had essentially been a single parent with Hannah and Holly, so it would be nice to finally have the real co­parent she had always dreamed of.

Not everyone was happy or kind about their relationship. Hannah had essentially accepted them and calmed down, but others weren’t so generous. Given the poor wages for theatre work, many suggested that Oakley was with Teri for her money and nice house. They didn’t stop to think that he might have his own money. Others thought Teri was desperate and pathetic. They had even received some hostility from the BDSM community. One would think they would be more open minded than most but when it comes to May to December relationships, some people only find them acceptable in older man, younger woman.

Luckily they did have some people, both from the kink community and elsewhere, and this had certainly shown them who their true friends were.

These days Teri was mostly content, often happy and sometimes ecstatic; it was as though life was making up for her miserable first marriage.

Her ex was still behind bars, serving a ten year sentence for blackmail, her daughters were forging ahead with their lives and careers, and her boyfriend was as devoted to her, as she was to him. Marriage had been mentioned a few times but Teri was in no rush for that, she was confident enough in Oakley’s feelings for her and didn’t need a piece of paper to prove it. Oakley seemed keener on tying the knot but he hadn’t pressure her, and she had assured him that they would be married before they started a family.

Now though, with Oakley thrusting languidly into her cunt only a few times before withdrawing, frustration was her predominant emotion, and she whimpered softly as he withdrew. He pulled her upright and held her flush against him as he whispered in her ear.

“I want you to go upstairs, get undressed and when you come back down, no talking.”

“But what about­”

“I’ll finish off here.”

“You just laid my clothes out like an hour ago.”

“I’m well aware of what I’ve done today, thank you, and you just earned ten spanks for questioning me.”

“Oakley!”

“Twenty.” He stepped away. “And if you aren’t gone from this room in five seconds, it’ll be thirty.

One…”

He saw her question what to do very briefly but as he uttered “two,” she was already running out.

Oakley smiled and continued emptying the dishwasher.

Although he insisted on unimpeded access to her sex, he didn’t keep Teri naked around the house very often because he loved dressing her up, using clothes to frame her beautiful figure. Even her sex looked lovely when framed by crotchless panties. Naked was nice, but framed was better.

The other reason he usually kept her clothed was because the power imbalance of her being naked while he was dressed was highly erotic, and he didn’t want her becoming used to the sensation. For the rest of today, she would feel embarrassed and submissive around him, wanting to cover herself but trying not to because she didn’t want to disappoint him.

He hadn’t intended to keep her naked today but he had come back from his run this morning to hear her talking to Holly about their trip, and while she put a brave face on her fears to her daughter, he couldn’t help but notice how stressed she was becoming, and today was about helping her forget for a while.

If he was honest, he was apprehensive as well; this trip could make or break him, which was a lot of pressure. A day of dominating Teri would do wonders for his own nerves, as well as being a distraction.

When she came down, Oakley was waiting with a coil of scarlet rope.

“Today is for my pleasure and you are nothing more than a toy. If you’re good, I might allow you some pleasure later, understand?”

She nodded her head since he didn’t like her to talk on these days.

“We’ll start with an inspection,” he said, crooking his finger at her as he walked away.

She followed him into the living room and when he took a seat on the sofa, she stood in front of him, between him and the coffee table.

He sat back and tapped his lap, which she knew meant he wanted her to lay across his lap. Unlike usually though, when she would lie on her front expecting a spanking, an inspection meant she had to begin on her back.

She got into position without hesitation, and Oakley grabbed a breast in each hand, kneading them harshly, then tugging on her nipple rings, which were her birthday present from Oakley two years ago.

These inspections were supposedly to make sure that Teri was looking after his property, and during them he treated her like a thing, never meeting her eyes. If he spoke at all, it was just to bark instructions. As much as they were an elaborate excuse to grope her though, once he had tortured her breasts for a few minutes, he moved her arms over her head and performed a breast exam, checking for lumps, bumps and irregularities in the breasts and up into her armpits.

She’d been surprised the first time he did it, she doubted most men even knew what a breast exam was, let alone how to perform one, but she didn’t say anything to him. Now she took it for granted that he did her breast exams at least once a month and he did such a thorough job, that she had stopped checking herself.

With that done, he tapped her hip twice, which she knew meant they were moving onto stage two. She got off his lap and sat on the coffee table, her legs splayed lewdly, as though for a gynaecological exam.

Sitting on the edge of the sofa, Oakley began by running his fingertips over her mound and lips, searching for any stray hairs or signs of stubble. When he found none, he trailed a finger through her slit, rubbing and poking, as if he’d never seen a vagina before and Teri was nothing more than a teaching aid.

Although he wasn’t stimulating her, the more he examined her, the more aroused his demeanour made her. She could feel her lips swelling and moisture gathering under his dispassionate scrutiny. It embarrassed her, which only added to her ardour. It was a vicious cycle which left her dripping wet, and Oakley knew it.

Finally he slipped two fingers into her cunt.

“Clench,” he ordered and when she did, he tried to part his fingers, testing how tight she was. “Hmm,” was his only verdict.

He pulled his fingers out and slipped them into his mouth, his face impassive as she tasted her juices.

Finally, after what felt like an age, he picked up the rope.

“Up,” he ordered, then proceeded to cover her in ropes, her chest criss crossed with them, highlighting her breasts, then they went either side of her labia, so he still had access to her cunt, then the ropes wound down each leg. They were tight enough to leave marks but not cut off her circulation.

He knelt before her to tie off the ropes at each ankle and when he was finished, he kissed her mound, his tongue darting out to flick her clitoris.

“Oh, Oakley!” she gasped, her hand going to his hair in encouragement.

Oakley stopped and she realised a second later what she had done wrong. Her eyes pleaded with him for forgiveness, because to verbally plead would be to break the rules again.

Oakley’s expression was hard as he got to his feet, all thoughts of pleasing her gone for the moment.

“Since you evidently cannot keep it shut, let me find something to stuff that delectable mouth with.”

He unzipped his jeans and withdrew his length, then he grabbed her harness and used it to pull her down onto the sofa with him, and position her with her head by his crotch.

She eagerly accepted his half hard length into her mouth, sucking and rubbing her tongue over it in an attempt to appease him, but he grabbed the ropes by her neck and pulled her up until he could look into her eyes.

“Did I tell you to blow me?”

She shook her head.

“Then don’t.”

He lowered her back down and she accepted his semi­erect length back into her mouth. She didn’t try to stimulate him this time and after a few minutes, he seemed to deflate further, until she had a flaccid cock in her mouth.

She knew he could sometimes stop himself becoming hard and for some reason, it was so much more humiliating to have her mouth stuffed with soft cock, rather than an erect cock.

He picked up one of the books on his side table and slid down the sofa a little, allowing Teri to better settle against him, then he began to read aloud. He had done this to her a couple of times before and he chose books he had already read, so that he was familiar with the story and he could give the text and characters the right inflections. He said it was good practice for his voice work, as that was something he was interested in doing more of in the future.

He always chose something pulpy to read aloud, usually with either a lot of tension or erotic scenes; he said that he could tell if he was generating the right feelings in her from the sensations on his cock. He refused to tell her what she did that showed she was either anxious or horny, but she couldn’t deny that she loved to listen to him.

After a few pages, he began to stroke her hair, helping to soother to the point where only Oakley existed for her. Her worries, fears and anxieties disappeared for a while, as her world was reduced to this man, his beautiful voice, and his glorious cock… which right now was starting to harden as he read the beginnings of a sex scene.

Teri knew that sooner or later, she was going to start sucking on his cock again, it was just impossible not to, but she did her best to obey him and simply keep as much of it in her mouth as possible. Her own desire began to return and she found herself pressing her thighs together as he read, trying to sate her hunger, although she knew that was impossible until Oakley allowed it.

She could feel her breathing becoming shallow as the scene became steamier, and once or twice she began to suck on his dick and each time she did, Oakley would tap two fingers on her crown as a reminder, without breaking in his reading, and she would stop.

As the protagonist entered the heroine, she could literally feel her clit throb. She needed to be fucked raw, but she knew begging wasn’t going to do her any good.

Besides, while she was reduced to little more than a mass of lust, it was a delicious torment.

The scene in the book eventually ended, after what felt like an age, but she still had no relief! She wanted to scream.

She would admit though, that the lack of auditory stimulation did make it easier to obey Oakley and not fellate him.

When another erotic scene came Teri felt like crying but to her relief, Oakley gently pressed on the back of her head, his silent signal that she could blow him. For his part, he stopped stroking her hair and instead he trailed his fingers over her skin, occasionally tweaking her ropes, but he left her breasts, bum and pussy alone.

She used every trick she knew to make him come and was rewarded relatively quickly with his cum spurting into her mouth. He didn’t miss a beat of his reading though and Teri stayed where she was, with his rapidly softening cock still in her mouth, while he finished the scene.

He was stroking her hair now and she was fairly confident that when he finished that chapter, she would be rewarded.

After what felt like an eternity, he put the book down and ordered her “up”.

She sat up and was surprised to realise she missed the feel of his soft cock between her lips, almost like it was a pacifier or something.

“Coffee table, position five,” he ordered.

She duly got into position on the table, her knees shoulder width apart so he had easy access to her holes, her right cheek pressed into the table, and her arms behind her back, each hand clenching the opposite elbow.

These days he used ropes to decorate her body, weaving simple or elaborate costumes with them, like the harness she was sporting today, or he used them to suspend her, leaving her hanging and at his mercy, but he didn’t often use ropes to restrain her these days. She was expected to hold position regardless of what he did, and the fact that it was sometimes hard gave the encounters an added thrill, because when he took his belt to her arse, she could never be sure that she would be able to obey him and remain still.

She wasn’t expecting anything too severe today though, a spanking perhaps, for when she had questioned him earlier, but nothing she couldn’t tolerate.

Of course, she was tempted to reach a hand down and play with her holes, both to give herself some relief but also to tempt Oakley, but somehow she resisted the urge.

He stepped up behind her, the table specially made to be just the right height that he could fuck her with ease, and he ran his fingers through her slit.

“So wet,” he told her. “You really are a horny little slut, aren’t you?”

She wanted to correct him, to tell him she was only his slut and only ever horny for him, but talking was what got her mouth stuffed with cock while he teased her with erotic stories for the past hour, so she wasn’t about to make that mistake again, not when she was so close to being fucked.

He knelt down behind her and took her sensitive clit into his mouth, not easing her in gently at all, he just started to rub his tongue over the sensitive tip, making her want to squeal with desire. She clenched her jaw tightly shut to keep from crying out, then suddenly he stopped.

“Stay,” he ordered, getting to his feet and leaving the room.

Where was he going, she wondered. To get toys perhaps? Which was nice but really, she’d rather just be fucked. Of course, their sexual relationship wasn’t about what she wanted. Her only desire was to please him so she didn’t want a say in what happened, but that didn’t stop her hoping!

But what if he’d gone for a whip? Or maybe he was in the kitchen fashioning a ginger plug for her cunt or arse?

The seconds stretched into minutes, then ten minutes then, although she couldn’t see a clock from where she was, it felt like an hour had passed and he still hadn’t returned.

Her knees were hurting from being on such a hard surface, and her muscles were starting to become stiff. How much longer was he going to make her wait?!

But of course, he wasn’t making her wait, he wasn’t making her do anything. She was here because she wanted to please him, and if frustrating her pleased him, she would gladly be frustrated. She would put up with the sore knees, the aching muscles, the teasing, the thwarted desire and much more, because there was no feeling in the world like knowing she had pleased him.

She began to clench her cunt muscles, exercising them, both to keep herself turned on, and because it was something she could occupy herself with without breaking position.

Finally she heard his footsteps return and although she was desperate to turn her head and check if it was Oakley, she knew he’d punish her if she broke position.

“Good girl,” he crooned, kneeling so close behind her that she could feel his breath fanning her cunt.

She wanted to beg him, plead to be allowed to come, or to just be fucked would do, but she knew she couldn’t.

Oakley began running his hands over her arse, grabbing handfuls and pinching gently.

“I think you deserve a reward,” Oakley told her, and her heart soared. “But we should probably get your punishment out of the way first, don’t you think?”

The bastard knew she couldn’t talk, he was goading her, but she wasn’t going to give in.

She felt something drip against her rosebud and for a second, she thought he had come on her, but when she felt the beginnings of a tingle, she knew it was the lubricating oil they liked to use. His finger spread it around for a few moments, then dipped into her most secret hole, before she felt something much harder butting up against her sphincter.

Was it the purple, blue, red, or black plug, she wondered. The purple one was slim and just for fun, he’d even made her wear that all day before, because it turned her on but wasn’t uncomfortable. The blue one was about the same size and vibrated. The red one was fairly large but the black one was the one he used when he was going to fuck her arse, because that one was slightly larger around that he was.

He kept thrusting the plug in and out, working a little deeper each time, and she very quickly realised that he had the black one. The sensual oil burned gently, heightening every sensation without being so strong as to become painful.

They didn’t often do anal, never more than once a week, because Oakley liked to use some things infrequently to keep them special. As such, the idea of anal and plug still excited her because it still felt wrong. This hole wasn’t made for him, it had to be readied in order to accept his girth, prepared. The idea that she would happily prepare a place that wasn’t designed to be fucked, just for him, only cemented how owned she felt. She would give him anything he wanted.

Well no, actually, he had permission to take anything he wanted, which was even better than her giving it to him.

Finally the largest part of the bulb slipped through the muscle and she closed around it.

Then came the first spank, so suddenly that it took her breath away. Another nine came quickly, alternating cheeks and covering her rump in blows, quickly turning it pink. Then he played with her plug again, pulling until it almost slipped out, making her clench every muscle she had so as not to cry out, or even moan.

Then finally the last ten spanks came, just as hard as the first ten, and she prayed that she was close to being fucked.

But no, he toyed with the butt plug again, prolonging her torture.

Then his hands went to her shoulders and he began to massage her.

“You must be sore,” he said, pulling her upright. “Nod or shake your head.”

She nodded.

He helped her off the table and onto the floor, laying her flat on her stomach and straddling her hips.

She could feel that he was naked now, so he must have undressed before returning.

“Is this better?” he asked as he began to give her a proper, if quick massage.

She nodded again and he steadily worked his way from her neck to her hips, then from her calves up to her thighs. He slowed at the junction of her thighs and pushed her legs apart slightly, allowing his hand room to stimulate her cleft. His thumb found her cunt and slipped inside while his index finger rubbed her clit.

“Make as much noise as you’d like,” he told her, and it was as though he had opened a flood gate.

She was whimpering with each breath and begging him to make her come, but he was being too gentle to offer her any real release. His free hand began to tug on her butt plug and her hands curled into fists, trying to grip the carpet.

Then he shifted into high gear, going harder and faster until suddenly she was coming, her entire body twitching from the powerful sensations in her groin.

“Oh god! Yes!” she cried. Her orgasm seemed to take forever to start to fade, both because she had been so worked up for so long, and because he was still stimulating her. Just as she was starting to come down from her high, Oakley pulled the plug out and seconds later, pushed his length in, bringing her to another climax.

She let out a long, guttural moan as he entered her but once he was fully seated inside her, he held still for a moment.

For a second she wondered if he was just going to pull straight out again, as if sticking his dick in her arse was just about ownership and not because he wanted to come in there.

As much as that thought turned her on, she was relieved a few moments later when he grabbed her wrists and pinned them either side of her head. Then he placed his legs on top of hers, until she was completely covered by him and only then did he start thrusting.

He’d never done this before, completely covered her body with his own, and she almost felt enveloped by him.

His lips found her ear and he began to whisper softly.

“You’re mine,” he told her. “I overpower you and do anything I want but I don’t need to, do I? You’ll let me do anything, willingly, any hole, any time, any place, any way I want it, won’t you?”

“Yes!”

“Even if I never let you come again, you’d still be my whore, wouldn’t you? You’d still let me fuck you whenever I want, wouldn’t you?”

“Yes.”

“Because my pleasure is more important to you than yours, isn’t it?”

“Oh, God, yes!”

His thrusts were steadily increasing in pace, getting harder and deeper.

“Next weekend, you’re going to blow me on the plane, aren’t you? Then you’re going to let me fuck you and join the mile high club, aren’t you?”

“Yes.”

Teri had never come from anal penetration alone but now, feeling smothered by him, almost suffocated by his weight, with his cock pistoning away in her hot arse and his sexy words ringing in her ear, she was as close as she had ever been.

“You don’t even care if we get caught, do you? As long as I want it, you’ll do it.”

She meant to say ‘yes’ but it came out as an incoherent moan as she climaxed again, her arse squeezing his length so hard as she came that he growled and she hissed in pain. Not that she had any intentions of stopping him.

“Fuck!” he cried, spilling his seed into her moments later. Oh Jesus,” he said, pressing his forehead into her shoulder. “You’re fucking amazing.”

She wanted to tell him the same thing but her words came out as a whimper when another softer wave of pleasure washed through her, an aftershock from her orgasm.

She closed her eyes, drinking in the sensations of him covering her, his cock in her arse, the ache in her muscles and throbbing in her cunt, trying to commit the sensations to memory.

Oakley raised his head.

“Are you okay?”

“Mmm.” She sighed contentedly.

“Are you going to sleep?”

“Mmm.”

Oakley chuckled. “We’ll have a shower, then you can nap, but don’t think I’m done with you, lover. I have plans for his evening.”

She shivered in anticipation.

Reluctantly slipping out of her, he got up then gathered her into his arms and carried her upstairs. She looped her arms around his neck and rested her head on his shoulder.

“Thank you,” she said, pressing a kiss to his neck.

“My pleasure. Literally,” he chuckled.

Teri was feeling more awake by the time they came out of the shower, and made to put the on clothes she had taken off earlier.

“Did you think I was kidding? You’re staying naked all day, darling. We’re having a take away tonight, and if you don’t behave I’ll make you answer the door and accept the delivery in the buff.”

“You wouldn’t!” she challenged.

“Try me,” Oakley answered with a shit eating grin on his face.

She pursed her lips as she considered; did she want to push him or not?

The End

  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m also thinking of releasing it as a book. Well, at 70,000 words, it’s already a book, but I mean releasing it on Amazon. 
> 
> I will have to pull all but a taster from here but I will gladly email a copy of the book (any ebook format, or PDF) to anyone who commented on the story while it was being written (people have no idea how inspiring comments are) and I’m happy to send free review copies to anyone willing to leave a quick review/rating on Amazon once it’s released. 
> 
> I hope you enjoyed HTBD as much as I did. I'm gonna miss this crazy couple.


	17. Chapter 17

Okay, it's here!

CA - <http://www.amazon.ca/dp/B015YZTCD6>  
US - <http://www.amazon.com/dp/B015YZTCD6>  
UK - <http://www.amazon.co.uk/dp/B015YZTCD6>  
AU - <http://www.amazon.com.au/dp/B015YZTCD6>

If you'd like a free copy in exchange for leaving a review on Amazon, please email me, thecw@hotmail.co.uk

Also, if you can help promote it by retweeting, reblogging or sharing one of the following posts, I would be most grateful.

Facebook - <https://www.facebook.com/AuthorKittyHamilton/photos/a.622328747799371.1073741827.619895864709326/694010583964520/?type=3>

Tumblr - [http://kittyhamilton.tumblr.com/post/130197994554/ca-httpwwwamazoncadpb015yztcd6-us ](http://kittyhamilton.tumblr.com/post/130197994554/ca-httpwwwamazoncadpb015yztcd6-us%20)

Twitter - <https://twitter.com/EroticaKitty/status/649207884543315968>

 

Fair warning, I will have to delete all but a few teaser chapters off here in the next few days. Sorry.


End file.
